


Life is Cringe

by Oxell



Category: Original - Fandom, autorskie, własne
Genre: BL, Humor, Liceum, M/M, Oxell, Seme, Uke, Yaoi, autorskie - Freeform, boyslove, komedia, lekkie, melodramat, młodość, nastolatki, opowiadanie, original - Freeform, prince - Freeform, romans, szkolne, szkoła, własne - Freeform, zabawne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxell/pseuds/Oxell
Summary: „Byłoby zapewne dobrze, gdybym milczał. Byłem jednak mną, Allenem Coulterem. Pierwszym tego imienia, zrodzonym z nieskończonego przypału i wiecznych problemów, patronem ciągłych perypetii i szeryfem wsi „Złe decyzje życiowe"."Poznajcie Allena.Allen nie uwierzył obietnicom, że liceum to najpiękniejszy okres w młodości i już na starcie, profilaktycznie wyprzedził bieg wydarzeń, pakując się w dziwne towarzystwo i zdobywając specyficznych wrogów w nowej szkole.Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby Jake nie postanowił wyjść z poprawczaka. I gdyby kółko miłośników Jezusa nie siedziało mu na ogonie za „niechrześcijańskie zachowania na terenie szkoły".Życie jest ciężkie, kiedy masz szesnaście lat. Martwisz się rzeczami, które nie mają znaczenia i musisz prosić żula spod sklepu, żeby kupił ci wino.Całe szczęście istnieje sarkazm i czarny humor.Nie mam pojęcia, o co mi chodziło, gdy pisałam tę wersję tego opowiadania. Chciałam kogoś rozśmieszyć, więc jeśli masz ochotę na lekkie i niezobowiązujące czytadło z odrobiną ironicznego humorku, to znam twój problem i jestem twoim rozwiązaniem.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Wstęp i pouczajaca historia z puentą

**Author's Note:**

> Początek ma aspekt skrótowy, wprowadzenia w świat.   
> To dla mnie pierwszy raz od prawie dziewięciu lat, jak publikuję jedno ze swoich opowiadań, dlatego liczę, że chociaż kilku osobom się to spodoba. :)  
> Dziękuję za zajrzenie i mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej.  
> -Oxell

Moja kariera w nowej szkole zaczęła się dokładnie tak, jak nie zaplanowałem. Pomijając fakt, że gdziekolwiek nie poszedłem – włączając w to nowe liceum- prześladował mnie cień mojego starszego brata, niesamowite szczęście, którym obdarzyła mnie chyba jakas złośliwa wiedźma (pewnie babcia) przy narodzinach sprawiło, że nie tylko spózniłem sie na powitalny apel, ale również nawiązałem znajomości z tą grupą szkolnej populacji, której wolałbym za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Starszych chłopaków ze szkolnej drużyny, którzy takich jak ja, z miejsca etykietowali pod hasłem „ofiara- do gnębienia".

Przedstawmy się. Na imię mam Allen. Niedługo skończę siedemnaście lat. Jestem waszym typowym przegrywem, który całą swoją szkolną karierę przemyka gdzieś w cieniu, z nadzieją, że zostanie niezauważony i pozostawiony w świętym spokoju. Jestem tym gościem, którego zamyka się w szafkach, zabiera mu kanapki i pieniądze na lunch, podtapia w kiblu - chociaż te przyjemności na szczęście mnie ominęły- wiesza w szatni za spodnie i zostawia, aż woźny go znajdzie po lekcjach. Gdyby moje życie było filmem, to ja wisiałbym na koszu od koszykówki w tle, podczas gdy na pierwszym planie para tych bardziej interesujących postaci uderzałaby w ślimaka, a reszta szkoły by klaskała.

Jakiś czas temu dotarło do mnie, że coś tutaj przecież poszło nie tak. Jestem w końcu rozpuszczonym do bólu bahorem bogatych rodziców. Powinienem być przecież w grupie tych popularnych, umawiać się z najlepszymi partiami i bujać się po szkole jak wózek inwalidzki!

No dobra, moja rodzina przypomina bardziej klan rodem z Mody na Sukces, chociaż nie ma aż tylu rozwodów, ale bandą bogatych i pazernych cwaniaków dowodzi kobieta mafii, założycielka tego domu nieszczęść, znana też jako babcia Eleanor, a kłótnia o udziały jest średnio przy każdym rodzinnym obiedzie ot tak, żeby się towarzystwo nie znudziło.

Na życie towarzyskie również nie mogłem narzekać. Mam przyjaciół, którzy są ze mną niemalże od przedszkola. Mam starszego brata,za którego oddałbym nawet moją kolekcję tazosów i wiem, że gdybym zadzwonił do niego z pytaniem „pomożesz mi?" odpowiedziałby „gdzie chcesz ukryć ciało?". To ten rodzaj braterskiej miłości, w której obaj zapyskowaliśmy do babci w obronie drugiego, a możecie mi wierzyć, to jest właśnie ostateczny dowód lojalności, bo legenda głosi, że jad babuszki może wypalić dziury nawet w duszy i umyśle.

Vincent ma dwadzieścia lat i w zeszłym roku ukończył liceum, do którego się właśnie wybierałem. W tej chwili wyjechał z miasta, bo przecież geniusz jego kalibru nie mógłby studiować na byle podrzędnej, okolicznej uczelni (pamiętajcie o babci), zostawił mi jednak po sobie najwspanialszy prezent, jaki starszy brat może zostawić młodszemu.

Swoją sławę.

Duch Vincenta pozostanie w tej szkole żywy jeszcze przez następnych kilka pokoleń, bo nauczyciele, tegoroczni maturzyści, a także ich dzieci oraz wnuki będą spuszczać się nad nim tak długo, jak nie odpadną im języki. Tak jak zwykle zresztą w miejscach, w których pojawi się mój brat.

Kto był na szczycie tabeli wyników szkolnych? Vincent Coulter. Kto przewodził drużynie futbolowej przez ostatnie dwa lata i doprowadził szkołę do złotego medalu w międzyszkolnych rozgrywkach w zeszłym roku, wprawiając starego trenera Jones'a w stan bliski spełnieniu seksualnemu? Tak, Vincent, oraz jego najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu życzę, żeby udławił się własną dumą w jakiejś dziurze, z której wypełzł. Kto dał kosza najpiękniejszej dziewczynie w szkole? Kto brał udział w wolontariatach i pracach społecznych na rzecz okolicznego schroniska, głuchoniemych dzieci?

Tak, właśnie.

Vincent.

Ludzie nie poprzestali jednak na jego faktycznych osiągnięciach i zaczęli wymyślać coraz to bardziej heroiczne i niesamowite historie na temat mojego brata. Jeszcze trochę i usłyszę pastę o tym, jak to wykarmił stadko głodnych, bezdomnych dzieci własną piersią i nikt tego nie zakwestionuje. Vincent był bogiem tej szkoły, a ja byłem jego ukochanym, młodszym braciszkiem.

Fundamenty pod moją świetlaną przyszłość w liceum miałem już podłożone.

Tylko, że właściwie, ta historia będzie o czymś innym. Nie o tym, jak zostałem szkolną gwiazdą (i niech was reka boska broni przed braniem ze mnie przykładu), ani nie o tym, jak od zera stałem się bohaterem, bo nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poniekąd, będzie to historia miłosna. Niestety nie taka, jaka mogłyby sobie wymarzyć spragnione emocjonalnych uniesień nastolatki przekopujace tony harlequinów o wielkiej miłości, która zdarza sie tylko raz w życiu.

Zacznę chyba jednak od początku. Zapnijcie pasy, bo gdy karuzela rusza raz, to potem ciężko ją wyhamować.

*

Początek liceum nie był może wymarzonym początkiem, jednak dwa miesiące później, sprawy zaczynały przybierać całkiem korzystny obrót. Nie mogłem liczyć na samotność, chociaż w nowej klasie rozmawiałem z może jedną osobą. Rok ode mnie starsi Daniel i Diana, bliźniacy, których znałem praktycznie od zawsze, wprowadzili mnie w ten nowy, szalony świat grupek społecznych, plotek, zazdrości, romansów, zdrad i przyjaźni, które rozpadną się zaraz po maturze.

Diana jest jak Bree z Gotowych na Wszystko. Zawsze dobrze ubrana, uczesana, nauczona na każdy sprawdzian, zorganizowana i kontaktowa. Typowa żona marzeń, dla której największym wyzwaniem świata jest randkowanie. Szczęściarz, który zdobędzie kiedyś jej rękę, będzie mógł spokojnie umrzeć z radości nie tylko jako wygryw życia, ale i geniusz flirtu, bo na to ostatnie kochana Diana była po prostu całkowicie odporna ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość i dobre serduszko. Nie mogę jej jednak odmówić charakteru, bo jeśli tylko nadepnąć jej na odcisk, z uśmiechem zabije cię klapkiem. Została w tym roku przewodniczącą szkoły ku zdziwieniu nikogo.

Jej brat bliźniak z kolei, to zwyczajny oszołom i kompletne przeciwieństwo swojej siostry. Zapalony fan futbolu amerykańskiego, aktywny gracz w drużynie, a przy tym nie grzeszący wieloma szarymi komórkami, ale nadrabiający poczuciem humoru i urokiem osobistym Daniel. Ma jedno główne zainteresowanie swojego życia poza sportem: dziewczyny. Może brzmi to jak dziwne hobby, jednak Daniela naprawdę obchodzą tylko i wyłącznie kobiety, dziewczyny i laski. Rodzicom bliźniaków musiało jednak zostać chyba dużo dodatkowych punktów charyzmy do rozdania, gdy on i Diana, jeszcze przepychali sie w brzuchu swojej matki, bo mimo, że jego system operacyjny zacina sie na słowie „antykonstytucyjny", a aktywuje na użytym w jakimkolwiek kontekście słowie „cycki", jakoś tak po prostu nie da się go nie lubić.

Wierni przyjaciele, oraz niegasnąca sława mojego brata-gwiazdy zapewniły mi łatwy start w nowym, nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Wiedza o przeciwniku zdobyta od starszych kolegów brata również się przydała.

Pierwszy bój stoczyłem znajtrudniejszym do wyeliminowania wrogiem: Klubem wzajemnego lizania się po cenzuralnych częściach ciała, znanych też jako szkolna drużyna sportowa. Tak właśnie poznałem niejakiego Chrisa O'Hara.

Chris był tlenionym blondynem, a naturalny kolor jego włosów pozostał ścisłą tajemnicą. Twierdzi, że jest blondynem od urodzenia i byłbym skłonny nawet w to uwierzyć ze względu na mądrości, które czasem opuszczają jego całuśne usteczka, gdyby nie to, że widziałem ciemne odrosty i fakt, że jego młodsze rodzeństwo to bruneci. Lubuje się w leczeniu kompleksów za pomocą wywyższania się, bujania po szkole, jakby był u siebie, otaczanie się dziewczynami z klubu cheerleaderek, lub żeńskiej reprezentacji drużyny siatkówki i generalne bycie durniem. Jest kapitanem męskiej drużyny siatkówki, zastępcą kapitana drużyny futbolu i najlepszym przyjacielem Matta Stewardsa, czyli najbardziej lubianego faceta w szkole.

Poza tym, Chris ma najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki może mieć siedemnastoletni chłopak o zielonych oczach i zalicza się do najprzystojniejszych w szkole.

Pomimo jego wielu niewątpliwych zalet nie polubiliśmy się, lecz starcie z nim w obecności wielu świadków, z którego wyszedłem zwycięsko, wygrywając bitwę na dissy, zapewniła mi w szkole sławę osoby wygadanej. Jako minus mogę zaliczyć fakt, że szkolna mafia popularnych ludzi znielubiła mnie solidarnie z kolegą i nie miałem wśród nich już czego szukać. Nie przepadała więc za mną sekta futbolowa, sekta pomponiar, siatkówki i koszykówki.

Zazwyczaj kończyło się to tak samo, jak w filmach. Oni byli piękni, fajni i popularni, a ty szary, nijaki i obojętny szkolnej populacji. Oni rysują ci po szafce, kradną ci książki, lub publikują jakieś twoje gorszące zdjęcia, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić, tylko znosić upokorzenia i liczyć, że szkoła skończy się szybko, albo jakiś samotny strzelec załatwi sprawę za ciebie.

Ja jednak miałem spokój. Matt był dobrym kolegą Vincenta i bywał u nas w domu. Byłem nietykalny z rozkazu wielkiego wodza, a opinii publicznej to nie umknęło.

W szkole były ponad trzy setki uczniów, więc nie zabrakło przeróżnych podgrup społecznych, w które można było wmieszać się dla bezpieczeństwa, jeśli było się prostym licealnym kotem. Dziwacy, geekowie, wyznawcy Jezusa Chrystusa, szkolny chór połączony ze szkolną orkiestrą, typowi normalni ludzie, klub miłośników zieleni (Taka zielona sekta, która zajmowała się głównie bojkotowaniem... Właściwie wszystkiego.) Kółko filmowe, klub anime i mangi, klub okultystyczny... Mógłbym tak wymieniać przez następne pół godziny. Pomniejsze grupy społeczne, na które można było natknąć się w szkole nie budziły zagrożenia, spokojnie je więc omijałem i ignorowałem, ewentualnie zawiązywałem luźne znajomości, by się pokazać.

Zacząłem też chodzić na imprezy. W szkole panowała taka niepisana zasada, że jeśli jest zaplanowana domówka, to każdy może przyjść. Nawet, jeśli X i Y się nie lubią, najprawdopodobniej i tak nie uda im się spotkać, bo będzie za dużo ludzi. Jeśli nikt nie przychodził na twoją domówkę, to byłeś przegryw. Jeśli domówkę urządzała któraś ze szkolnych sław, nie pojawienie się na niej oznaczało, że przez następny tydzień będziesz wykluczony ze wszelkich rozmów i ploteczek z minionego weekendu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli była to impreza Matta, lub Tary, jego dziewczyny, przewodniczącej pomponiar i najpiękniejszej dziewczyny w szkole, tej samej, której zaloty odrzucił mój brat-bohater. Tara była piękna, zadbana, zawsze dobrze ubrana i umalowana. Inne dziewczyny brały z niej przykład, czesały się i ubierały jak ona. Wysoka, szczupła i wysportowana... I okrutna, złośliwa, zazdrosna, toksyczna i niewierna.

Chodzenie na spotkania towarzyskie opłaciły się i już po dwóch tygodniach szkoły znalazłem sobie dziewczynę, tym samym odhaczając kolejny punkt z listy „do zrobienia w liceum". Nucki należała do klubu geeków. Lubiła grać w gry online, czytać komiksy i jeść doritos. Pasowała do mnie, bo oboje byliśmy niscy, ja z moim niecałym 1.70 i ona z jej 1.65, a poza tym była słodka, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru.

Moje życie wyglądało idealnie tak, jak chciałem, żeby wyglądało.

Tak sobie przynajmniej mówiłem.

I może bym w to wierzył, gdybym codziennie wieczorem nie kładł się do łóżka z myślą „kogo ty chcesz oszukać, głupi glucie?".

Jeśli nauczyłem się w swoim krótkim, szesnastoletnim życiu kilku pewników, to jednym z nich była stara mądrość ludowa o treści „raz w dupę to nie gej", świadomość, że jedzenie pizzy z tuńczykiem i papryczkami chilli przygotowanej przez starszego brata może mieć bardziej rewolucyjne efekty, niż Francja przez całą swoją historię, a najważniejsze, to być sobą, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało.

Nie byłem jednak sobą nawet przez chwilę. W szkole byłem cynicznym, wyszczekanym bogatym bahorem skrywającym złośliwość pod maską humoru, bo publika tego potrzebowała. Przy Nucki byłem świetną partią, która się nią zaopiekuje, nigdy nie skrzywdzi i będzie wymarzonym chłopakiem pomimo nieco zniewieściałej urody, jaką pokarała mnie natura. Przy rodzicach robiłem za przykładnego, choć trochę upośledzonego na tle Vincenta syna zainteresowanegoi swoimi normalnymi, nastoletnimi sprawami, a na portalu randkowym dla facetów byłem nieco spłoszonym prawie dziewicem.

Właśnie bardzo sprytnie przemyciłem wśród innych informacji bardzo niewygodną dla mojego pi-aru ciekawostkę, która być może nie zostanie zauważona.

Kim właściwie był „prawdziwy" Allen Coulter?

Urokliwym blondynem o pięknych, jasnoniebieskich oczach z długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami? Fanem Linkin Park? Utalentowanym bajarzem z nieco histerycznym nastawieniem do świata? Rozpieszczonym bahorem z bogatego domu, brylującym w towarzystwie, jak prawdziwa gwiazda?

Był kłamcą. Kłamcą i tchórzem, który bał się, że przez następne trzy lata codziennie wybierał się będzie do szkoły jak na ścięcie, więc wolał udawać kogoś, kim nie jest, by być lubianym.

Odkładając jednak już na bok te moje słodkie, małe i mroczne tajemnice, to mi wygląda na dobry moment, by zacząć tę historię, skoro potrzebne wstępy mamy za sobą.

Tak, oszukałem was parę akapitów wcześniej, mówiąc, że początek był wtedy. Nawet nie jest mi przykro.

Opowiem więc wam piękną historię, o tym jak to Allen Coulter, przez swoje niezbyt długie życie uczył się używać przekleństw. Będzie to piękna opowieść z puentą i nauką na przyszłość.

Zacznijmy od tego, że zawsze byłem osobą na którą łatwo było wpłynąć. Miałem problemy z asertywnoscią, z samoakceptacją, łatwo było mnie namówić do różnych głupot typu: „Ej Allen, podłóż wiadro na drzwi, będzie śmiesznie, jak wpadnie nauczyciel i nim zarobi w łeb" albo i gorszych głupot: „Chodz Allen, zajaramy fajkę mojego starego!"- za co później ojciec przetestował na mnie starą i sprawdzoną metodę i kazał mi wypalić całą paczkę mocnych fajek i nie odpuscił mi tak długo, aż się porzygałem. Im byłem starszy, tym lepiej zwalczałem ten okropny nawyk, ku chwale najwyższemu. I nie mówię tu o zwyczaju „palenia fajek starego", a o nieumięjetności odmawiania innym.

Ale wracając do przekleństw:

Po raz pierwszy użyłem związku wyrazowego „Głupia Cipa" (rzecz. rodz. żenski, l. poj. zwrot oznaczający dziewczynę niesamowicie irytującą samym byciem), kiedy to w przedszkolu Sally McCullen, znana też przez wszystkich już teraz jako Głupia Cipa, związała mnie skakanką, przebrała w sukienkę z kufra z przebraniami i zmusiła do picia z nią niewidzialnej herbaty, zamiast pozwolić mi w spokoju biegać z kolegami za piłką. Rzecz miała swój punkt kulminacyjny w momencie gdy zażyczyła sobie, bym kurtuazyjnie podziękował jej za herbatkę załączając zwrot „lady Sally" na co odpowiedziałem „Spadaj, lady Głupia Cipo" i zostałem ku swojemu zbawieniu i wielkiej radości odesłany do kąta.

Drugim razem odezwała się moja wpływowość i kiedy N szpanował nową serią „zakazanych słów" zasłyszanych w jakimś programie dla dorosłych, który to podejrzał przez szparę w drzwiach, stając się przy tym bohaterem podwórka. Niestety, kiedy wesoło nadużywaliśmy łaciny w najróżniejszych konfiguracjach, zasłyszała nas opiekunka na przerwie w podstawówce i wyszorowała nam paszcze mydłem.

Od tamtej pory za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś mówi „cycki" czuję w gębie mydło. Myślę, że można śmiało podciągnąć to pod jakieś pośrednie przyczyny mojej nieokreślonej orientacji i objawiającą się okresowo niechęcią do Daniela.

Innym razem moja mama wyprała mojego chomika który jakimś cudem znalazł się w kieszeni bluzy po ucieczce ze swojej klatki. Vincent starał mi się wtedy wyjaśnić, że mama wysłała Pana Zdzisława do lepszej krainy gdzie ma dużo trocin i ziaren do chrupania, co ja skwitowałem bezmyślnie słowami „Głupia Cipa" i po raz kolejny całowalem się z mydłem, bo tym razem usłyszał mnie ojciec.

Kolejny raz uszedł mi płazem, bo próbowałem postawić się grupce starszaków, którzy ciągle mnie popychali i zabierali mi moje ulubione kanapki z szynką i ogórkiem (!), a Daniel, który postanowił mi pomóc chyba trochę za mocno ich rozdrażnił, bo skończyliśmy obaj zamknięci w kontenerze na śmieci za szkołą. Poznałem wtedy nowe odmiany słowa „spierdalać".

Piąty raz miał miejsce, kiedy moj arcywróg z podstawówki podłożył mi petardę pod krzesło, a ta wybuchła, kiedy spokojnie odpisywałem matmę na klasówce. Nie dość, że nauczycielka zorientowała się, że ściągam, to podskoczyłem w miejscu z głośnym „o kurwa", po czym na przerwie, wiedząc dobrze kto mi to zrobił, rzuciłem się na Jake'a Rossitera (wyżej wymienionego arcywroga) zasypując go różnymi formami slowa „penis" oraz „spierdalać", których nabyłem podczas przygody ze starszakami, zabierającymi mi kanapki. Może określenie „arcywróg" nie oddaje w pełni tego, kim był dla mnie stary, dobry Jake. Był starszakiem z klasy wyżej, który dowodził grupką szkolnych bandziorów. Krótko mówiąc, nasz pojedynek przypominał starcie gołej dupy z biczem. Po tym zajściu, pedagodzy stwierdzili, ze po tylu razach mydło już mi chyba niestraszne i dostałem tradycyjnie w dupę od ojca. Nie, to nie byl taki patologiczny żarcik.

Muszę jednak przyznać że ten ostatni raz, tego sądnego dnia w szkole, był istnym uwieńczeniem całej mojej kariery zawodowego wyklinacza. Wiązanka, którą puściłem sobie w myślach na widok Jake'a w mojej klasie od historii, po tym, jak nie widziałem go od kilku lat, bo wrobiłem go w poprawczak, przebiła wszelkie teksty siostry Dextera z serialu Dexter.

I to dopiero tutaj tak właściwie zaczyna się cała ta historia. Puenta zaś jest taka, że mydło nie jest szczególnie smaczne, więc nie przeklinajcie.


	2. Fryzura „na mnicha" oraz plastikowe pośladki naczelnej pomponiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tym, jak Jake poszedł przeze mnie do poprawczaka i wrócił, żeby doprowadzić mnie do zawału.   
> Gościnnie: kumpel roku i najwierniejsza dziewczyna na świecie.

To był dzień jak codzień, gdy nagle wszystko wybuchło, bo prezydentowi pomylił się przycisk z automatycznym zamawianiem KFC i wyrzutnią bomb nuklearnych.

Tak naprawdę, to nie.

Collins, nasz profesor od historii był w swoim zwykłym nastroju, określiłbym to jako znudzenie na przełomie irytacji, na nasz widok. Pogoda była deszczowa, godzina ósma. Collins, jako nasz wychowawca miał to jakże miłe zadanie do wykonania, którym to było przestawienie nam nowego ucznia. Zabrał się do tego oczywiście z typowym dla siebie entuzjazmem.

-Droga młodzieży, przyszłości tego kraju... Niezbyt jasna ta przyszłość, ośmielę się dodać. - Powitał nas, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od gazety którą czytał podczas przerwy i nie przestał czytać po dzwonku. - Mamy w klasie kolejnego u... - Odkaszlnął znacząco. - Ucznia, wiec bądzcie mili, zróbcie mu miejsce i przekażcie notatki. Udawajcie miłych dla nowego przynajmniej przez pierwszy dzień, dla oporniejszych, do przerwy obiadowej. Pamiętajcie, wygląd to nie wszystko.

Ironiczny, znudzony ton Collinsa brzmiał tak przekonująco, jak członkowie ISIS mówiący o pokoju na świecie.

Przecierałem oczy widząc, kto stoi obok biurka czekając, aż zostanie dopisany do listy obecności i będzie mógł usiąśc w ławce, ale okazało się, że niestety nie mam zwidów.

Stał w niedbałej pozycji, z rękami w kieszeniach i plecakiem zarzuconym na jedno ramię. Do całkształtu prezencji wzorowego przykładu odrzutu społeczenstwa, brakowało mu tylko niedopalonego peta w gębie, strzykawki i wytatuowanego na czole napisu „jebać policję".

Miał ten słynny undercut, który zapadł mi w pamięć, bo wcześniej go nie widziałem i za dużą na niego czarną bluzę z kapturem, luźno rozpiętą i z podciągniętymi do łokci rękawami. Nogawki czarnych bójowek z naszywkami z logo zespolow mial wetknięte w szesnastodziurkowe glany. Połowę jego twarzy pokrywały kolczyki. Miał dwa kółka we brwi, ostre kolce w dolnej wardze, po kilka(naście?) w uszach, jeden ćwiek w nosie po prawej stronie, chyba dla kontrastu z kolczykiem we brwi.

Jake Rossiter jak żywy, wprost z moich koszmarów.

-Że cię tak do szkoły wpuścili. - Skwitował Collins, niewzruszony mroczną aurą dobywającą się z całego jestestwa nowego. - Nazywasz sie Jason Rokiter, tak?

-Jake Rossiter. - Jake poprawił go równie zainteresowany tematem co Collins, ale podsunął mu swoją nowiutką legitymację, żeby uniknąć kolejnych błędow pisowni i zapewne by skończyć z tym jak najszybciej.

-Dobra. - Collins zwrócił legitkę właścicielowi, wpisawszy uprzednio jego nazwisko do dziennika. - Miejmy to już za sobą.

Zazwyczaj nihilistyczne podejście do życia naszego wychowawcy wprawiało klasę w rozbawienie. Tak też było i tym razem i przez salę przeszedł cichy, zbiorowy śmieszek. Ja się nie śmiałem, bo wzrok mojego od zawsze dużo większego i silniejszego „arcywroga" z podstawówki, zapewnie podwójnie wkurwionego za poprawczak, do którego wsadziłem go na ładne trzy lata padł na mnie. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia sie skrzyżowały, patrzyłem na zupełnie inną osobę. Wyglądał inaczej, patrzył inaczej i zachowywał się inaczej.

Kiedyś może był straszny w moich oczach, bo patrząc na niego obiektywnie, nigdy nie był „złą" osobą, po prostu złośliwą i o nieco... Anarchistycznym podejściu do życia. W tej chwili mógłbym powiedzieć, że jego oczy należały już do kogoś złego.

Jake ruszył spokojnym krokiem pomiędzy ławkami, nie patrząc na nikogo szczególnie, choć ciekawskie spojrzenia pozostałych członków klasy śledziły go z uwagą. Zatrzymał się przy ławce, którą dzieliłem z sąsiadem, którego nadal nie spytałem o imię.

-Cześć Coulter. - Rzucił neutralnie.

O kurwa. Pamięta mnie.

-Pozwolisz? - Spojrzał następnie na mojego bezimiennego kolegę, w którego wbiłem błagalny wzrok od swojej strony. Jake uśmiechnął się leciutko.

Nosz do jasnej cholery, Steven, bo od dzisiaj jesteś Steven, nie opuszczaj mnie w tej chwili! Przecież spędziliśmy razem tyle wspaniałych momentów! Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło? Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą aż dwa razy!

Steven jednak nie posiadał za grosz lojalności. Spakował swoje rzeczy i jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc, co robi, zwolnił miejsce obok mnie i przesiadł się na wolne krzesło dwie ławki dalej. Collins dokończył czytać arykuł w gazecie i otworzył podręcznik, następnie wypisując na tablicy słowa kluczowe dzisiejszego tematu. Zajścia z moim byłym sąsiadem z ławki nie skomentował, jakby go nawet nie widział. Istnieje tez możliwość, że faktycznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

-Dobrze cię widzieć, najlepszy kumplu, królu złoty. - Wymamrotałem, siląc się na żart.

Jeśli kiedyś bałem się młodej wersji Jake'a, który zabierał mi kanapki, to teraz czułem się zwyczajnie przerażony.

Odpowiedział rozbawionym uśmiechem, lecz nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Czułem, że mam poważnie przesrane. W końcu nie codziennie spotykamy ponownie ludzi, którym niechcący zniszczyliśmy życie.

*

Będę szczery, zbaraniałem.

Jake'a i mnie łączyła nie tylko piękna relacja ofiary i dręczyciela, wszystko sięgało nieco głębiej. Nie bałem się tego, że wrócimy do starych, dobrych nawyków i wytnie mi jakiś chamski kawał, pociągnie za włosy, rzuci we mnie balonem z wodą, albo zamknie w koszu na śmieci. Tym razem miał faktyczne powody, żeby chcieć zmienić moje życie w piekło. Nie chwaliłem się tym w gazecie, ale zeznanie w sprawie samobójstwa, do którego doszło w mojej poprzedniej szkole, które przekazałem policji było kroplą, która przegięła przysłowiową pałę goryczy.

Jeśli swoim wejściem próbował napędzić mi stracha, to mu się udało. Zjawił się, zauważył mnie i przypomniał o sobie, a potem... Olał kompletnie. Żadnego gnębienia. Żadnego wyzwania na pojedynek po szkole, w którym straciłbym zęby, palce i resztki godności.

Na stołówkę w czasie lunchu wszedł już w nowym towarzystwie – szkolną grupką wyrzutków. Musiał zejść do nich do strefy zero, czyli kotłowni, w której palili skręty na długiej przerwie. Były to tereny, na które nikt się nie zapuszczał. Tereny bezprawia i takich tam. Szkolnych wyrzutków lepiej było nie denerwować, bo to byli dziwni ludzie. W pewnym sensie byli wyjęci spod szkolnego prawa i etykiety. Nie przychodzili na imprezy. Nie kibicowali podczas rozgrywek sportowych, które były w szkole świętością. Nie wzdychali do szkolnych gwiazdek, a wręcz okazywali w ich stronę otwartą niechęć, odwzajemnioną zresztą. Podobno jedli koty i składali w ofierze dziewice, jeśli akurat nie porywali niegrzecznych dzieci do Nibylandii i nie skakali po kanapie w butach.

Mieli swoją rolę szkolnym ekosystemie: Odwracanie uwagi.

Jeśli w szkole był jakiś przypał, to oni byli pierwszymi podejrzanymi. Dilerka? Pewnie ich sprawka. Bójka, zakłócanie porządku, gnębienie? Winni zawsze byli pod ręką. Zwłaszcza, jeśli faktycznymi sprawcami byli szkolni prymusi, sportowe gwiazdki i inne złośliwe gówno.

Jake zdecydowanie pasował do nich wizualnie, choć nie widziałem go pochłaniającego steka z kota, lub pijącego krwi dziewicy.

-Allen, słuchasz mnie? - Głos Diany sprowadził mnie na ziemię i potoczyłem spojrzeniem po twarzach ludzi, ktorzy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco.

-Co? - Zapytałem nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o czym rozmawiało się przy stoliku. Byłem zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem nowego zagrożenia.

-Poznajesz go? - Diana jakby zmieniła temat, gdy dostrzegła, na kogo gapiłem się przez cały ten czas. - To Jake Rossiter. Ten chłopak, który niedawno wyszedł z zakładu poprawczego dla nieletnich.

-Ten, który ogolił Allenowi środek głowy kiedyś? - Daniel zarechotał z pełną gębą, jakby to było bardzo zabawne, że mój koszmar z podstawówki wrócił, by nadal zmieniać moje życie w piekło.

-To nie było śmieszne... - Burknąłem, obrażając się.

-Mnie śmieszy. - Odpowiedź głupszego bliźniaka była szybka, jak strzal z pistoletu. - Wyglądałeś jak mnich.

Szykowałem się już, by zapytać go, skąd zna takie trudne słowo gdy Diana interweniowała, nie dopuszczając do rozlewu krwi.

-No właśnie, to nie było zabawne. - posłała bratu karcące spojrzenie, jak zwykle stając w mojej obronie.

Nie wiem czemu, ale musiałem w ten sposób działać na ludzi, że chcieli się mną zaopiekować i uchronić przed każdym, kto spróbowałby pokazać mi kotki w piwnicy.   
\- Na pewno się zmienił. W końcu to było tak dawno temu.

Daniel nie skomentował już tego, pochłaniając swoją porcję lunchu i słuchając naszej rozmowy niezbyt zainteresowany tematem, w którym nie było mowy o żadnych kobietach do wzięcia.

-Optymistka. - Mruknąłem nieco cynicznie, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu. - Wrócił, żeby mnie zabić, to pewne.

-Na pewno nie „zabić". - Diana uniosła brew, biorąc moje naciągane stwierdzenie na poważnie. - Zostałam poproszona o udzielenie mu potrzebnej pomocy w zajęciach i aklimatyzacji w szkole. Szczerze mówiąc nieco się stresuję.

Daniel przełknął porządny kęs i odsunął od siebie ogołoconą doszczętnie tacę, z której przed chwilą wciągnął chyba z kilogram lasagne, porcję zielonego groszku i wyżłopał jednym haustem cały kartonik jogurtu bananowego.

Moje myśli odpłynęły w kierunku pytania, czy gdybym zaczął uprawiać inny sport, niż sport ekstremalny igrania z Chrisem, to też bym tyle żarł, bo to było aż nienormalne.

-Jak zacznie sprawiać problemy, to powiedz. - Temat moich przemyśleń rzucił się rycersko w obronie siostry bliźniaczki. - Wezmę chłopaków i nauczymy go kultury.

-Nie będziesz brał żadnych chłopaków i nikogo niczego nie będziesz uczył! - Diana plasnęła otwartą dłonią w blat stołu i jęknęła z bólu, od razu tego żałując. - On potrzebuje pomocy i zachęty. Sam fakt, że odważył się przyjść do szkoły, w której prawie każdy zna go z tamtego skandalu to duży dowód odwagi.

-Albo tak bardzo chce mi zrobić z życia jeszcze większe piekło, niż już jest. - Mruknąłem pod nosem, bardziej sam do siebie, niż do niej.

Mądrzejsza z bliźniaków przybrała obrażony wyraz twarzy.

-Zobaczycie. - Burknęła niepocieszona, że żaden z nas w nią nie uwierzył. - Jeszcze będą z niego ludzie.

Pod koniec dnia czułem się uspokojony. Pierwotna histeria gdzieś zniknęła, a ja zacząłem powoli myśleć, że być może Jake postanowł odesłać w niepamięć ten drobny szczególik, że zrobiłem go w balona w wielkim stylu. Może zrozumiał, że nigdy nie miałem intencji rujnować mu reputacji. A może przeszedł katharsis i stał się lepszym człowiekiem? Uwolnił się od gniewu i złości i teraz kierował się w życiu jedynie radością i pogodą ducha?

Oh, o czym ja pitolę. Gość mnie zatłucze przy najbliższej okazji.

Dzwonek na ostatnią lekcję był już pięć minut temu i korytarze opustoszały. Udawałem, że szukam książek, by niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się ze szkoły nie wpadając na żadnego nauczyciela, bo nie miałem ochoty na kończenie dnia matmą, z którą nie miałem najlepszych relacji. Nasz romans przypominał stare słowiańskie małżeństwo, ale to ja byłem w tej konfiguracji bitą żoną.

Gdy korytarze opustoszały, zamknąłem szafkę i zarzuciłem plecak na ramię, by nonszalancko ruszyć do wyjścia. Akcja przebiegała wprost wspaniale, dopóki zza rogu na przeciwka nie wyłonił się ubrany na ciemno kształt osoby, której albo udawałem, że nie poznałem, albo nie chciałem poznać.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła, lecz dziarsko szedłem dalej w kierunku wyjścia.

Jake zatrzymał się i włożył ręce w kieszenie. Patrzył na mnie, gdy się zbliżałem. Zwalniałem z każdą sekundą, automatycznie, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do siebie coraz bardziej. W końcu się zatrzymałem, bo on najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się ruszyć.

-Co? - Zapytałem, zbierając się na odwagę.

Prawda była taka, że bardziej bałem się już tylko babci.

-Nie wiem. - Jake spojrzał na mnie z góry tymi swoimi martwymi, ciemnymi oczami. - A co? Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?

Przyglądałem mu się jak cielę, mając nadzieję, że nie bije do żadnego konkretnego tematu.

-Dobrze wyglądasz...? - Mruknąłem w końcu, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

Uśmiechnął się.

Nie wyglądał, jakby był na mnie wściekły, choć powinien.

-Dlaczego zeznałeś przeciwko mnie? - Kolejne pytanie niemal ścięło mnie z nóg. Poczucie winy i nieodwracalnego błędu powróciło. - Dlatego, że cię zaczepiałem? Miałeś do mnie żal o zamknięcie cię w szafce raz, czy dwa?

-Nie. - Mruknąłem, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. - Nie dlatego.

Cisza tym razem przedłużała się niemiłosiernie.

Wysiliłem pamięć

No była afera. Media społecznościowe wybuchły, tradycyjne też.

Samobójstwo w murach szkoły. Paskudna historia sprzed trzech lat.

Jake i ja znaleźliśmy się w tej historii całkiem przypadkiem. Zamknął mnie wtedy z czystej złośliwości w metalowej szafie na ubrania ochronne w sali od biologii, jak to robił wiele razy wcześniej. Czekałem na woźną, by otworzyła szafę i wypusciła mnie, żebym mógł pójść do domu. Było już po lekcjach. Ktoś wtedy wszedł do sali, ale nie była to woźna, tylko przyszła samobójczyni i jej dwóch „kolegów". Nie widziałem, co się stało, słyszałem tylko ich rozmowy. Nie wiedziałem też, kim dokładnie byli ci ludzie, bo nie znałem ich głosów, a szpary wentylacyjne w drzwiczkach szafy nie pozwalały mi zobaczyć niczego ważnego.

Nigdy nie byłem odważną osobą. Powinienem był pewnie dać znać, że tam jestem, narobić hałasu, przepłoszyć ich. Ale bałem się, więc przeczekałem w ciszy, aż wyszli z sali i nikomu nie powiedziałem o tym, czego byłem świadkiem. W bezruchu słuchałem, jak ją obrażają i szantażują.

Była mowa o jakichś zdjęciach.

Tydzień później ta sama dziewczyna skoczyła z dachu szkoły, kończąc na betonowanym boisku z głową rozbitą jak arbuz. Tak przynajmniej napisały lokalne gazety, bo szkoła została zamknięta, a policja rozpoczęła dochodzenie.

Woźna, która wypuściła mnie z szafy tamtego dnia powiedziała o tym policji i poproszono mnie o rozpoznanie winowajców. Niewiele w tamtym czasie myślałem. Pierwszą osobą, jaka przyszła mi do głowy był Jake.

Spojrzałem na niego w końcu. Czułem wstyd i poczucie winy.

-Przepraszam. - Wymamrotałem po prostu. - Nie wiem, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć.

Taka odpowiedź zdawała się go nie zadowolić. Wciąż stał przede mną z rękami w kieszeniach. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy przeprosiny opuściły moje usta.

-Dlaczego akurat ja? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem. - To była zemsta?

Pokręciłem głową.

Spokojny głos Jake'a sprawił, że strach nieco ze mnie uleciał, lecz cała reszta nieprzyjemnych uczuć już nie. Atmosfera przestała być taka gęsta, ale ja czułem się coraz ciężej.

-Postawili mnie przed prokuratorem, psychologiem, dyrektorem i rodzicami tej dziewczyny. - Wyrzuciłem z siebie, brzmiąc nad wyraz zdecydowanie. - Nie wiedziałem, co im powiedzieć, a oni oczekiwali, że powiem im prawdę.

Obaj przez chwilę milczeliśmy, a mi w zasadzie już było obojętne, czy Jake oklepie mi maskę. W każdym razie nie zanosiło się na to.

-Wprawdzie, z Płaskim trafiłeś. - Podjął po chwili. - Przyznał się, kiedy trafilismy razem do zakładu. Znalezli te zdjęcia na jego komputerze. Idiota myślał, że jak zrobi „ukryty" folder, to nikt go nie znajdzie, a potem przyznał się, żeby dostać lżejszy wyrok i wrobił tego drugiego.

-Oh... - Tylko na tyle było mnie stać. Anthony Fanning, znany też w szkole jako „Płaski", kolejny strzelony w tej ruletce pechowców, tylko dlatego, ze jego głos wydał mi się znajomy. Przynajmniej jeden nie poszedł siedzieć za darmo, bo niestety za „płaski" ryj się do paki nie szło. - A co z tym drugim?

Jake podrapał się po karku patrząc gdzieś w bok jakby się zastanawiał.

-Posrał się, kiedy do sprawy dołączyły się psy. - Odpowiedział. - Próbował zeznawać przeciwko Płaskiemu i mnie. Zanim Fanning go wsypał i zebrano na niego dowody, było już za późno i wyrok zapadł. Kto inny by to zostawił. Opłaca się mieć matkę prawniczkę.

Pokiwałem głową bezwiednie. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co powiedzieć.

-Nie dałbyś rady się wybronić? - Zapytałem cicho, choć znałem odpowiedź.

Głupie pytanie. Gdyby mógł, to nie poszedłby siedzieć.

-Niespecjalnie. - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Zerwałem się wtedy z odsiadki i poszedłem zapalić fajkę w piwnicy. Byłem wtedy w szkole i byli na to świadkowie.

-Przepraszam. - Powtórzyłem cicho.

Powinienem był poprawić ten błąd. Zgłosić pomyłkę, powołać się na szok. Nie zrobiłem tego i żyłem swoim życiem, jakby nic się nie stało, a nawet... Do tego przyznałem się przed samym sobą dopiero niedawno. Czułem się zadowolony, że Jake zniknął z horyzontu, dzięki czemu moje życie w szkole miało stać się lżejsze, ale tak nie było.

Na jego miejsce przyszli jeszcze gorsi.

-Powinienem zgodnie ze stereotypem przekonać cię przynajmniej po podłodze, co nie? - Stwierdził w końcu, lecz nie ruszył się ani o centymetr. - Ale pozwolę ci pomyśleć sobie o tym, co przeszła moja rodzina, a także, że przez ciebie prawdziwy winowajca chodził po wolności przez kolejne dwa lata.

Skurczyłem się w sobie. Wolałbym już chyba, gdyby strzelił mi sierpowego.

Jake w tym czasie wyminął mnie, trącając barkiem i omal nie przewracając mnie na ziemię.

Jeszcze chwilę stałem w miejscu, jak sparaliżowany. Moje nogi były zbyt ciężkie, by iść dalej. Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat, Jake zdawał mi się być uosobieniem zła i ciemności, bo robił mi złośliwe kawały i zawsze mnie zaczepiał. Nigdy jednak nie zrobił mi prawdziwej krzywdy, choć śmiechy i złośliwości były przykre. Zawsze był za mądry na pakowanie się w prawdziwe kłopoty i nigdy nie przekraczał granicy.

Czym zresztą było zamykanie kujonów i frajerów w szafkach, a czym spowodowanie samobójstwa, molestowanie i cała seria innych możliwych atrakcji?

Jake taki nie był. Przynajmniej ten, którego znałem, bo ten obecny był dla mnie zupełnie obcą osobą. Zimną, pozbawioną emocji, budzącą grozę.

Nie chciałem myśleć, że to moja wina.

Jake, razem z poczuciem winy, które budziło się we mnie na jego widok, miał mnie już chyba prześladować swoją obecnością do końca życia, bo na odsiadce, na którą trafiłem za nie stawienie się na matmie, stuknięta chemica posadziła mnie w ławce z nikim innym, jak z nim i razem trzaskaliśmy linijki z podręcznika do literatury pięknej. Nie rozmawialiśmy już więcej, jeśli nie liczyć tego momentu, gdy poprosił mnie o gumkę do ścierania i „zamknięcie gęby".

*

Po tamtych wydarzeniach moje życie toczyło się spokojnie przez kolejny tydzień, dopóki nie trafiłem – zupełnie przypadkowo – z butami w jedną z największych licealnych dram, jaka rozegrała się w całym roku.

Wspominałem już o błyszczącym, niczym najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie Chrisie O'Hara? W dzisiejszym odcinku dowiemy się razem, co tak właściwie było tą drzazgą w jego fiucie. Dlaczego taki przystojny, utalentowany, zabawny i urokliwy chłopak z całym życiem przed sobą trzymał się nisko, w cieniu Matta i nie korzystał ze swojego pełnego potencjału.

To był środek października rano, na chwilę przed pierwszym dzwonkiem. Skracając historię, wpadłem na Chrisa i dziewczynę jego najlepszego kumpla. W jednej kabinie męskiego kibla.

Nie wybrałem akurat tej toalety specjalnie, bo prawdę mówiąc, wolałbym nigdy nie zobaczyć ich w akcji. Tara Timothy była nie tylko daleko poza moją ligą. Była ode mnie o pięć centymetrów wyższa bez szpilek i już miała implanty w pośladkach. Przekonałem się o tym, gdy w pośpiechu opuszczała zadartą w górę spódnicę, a jej prawy pośladek zaledwie do połowy obciągnięty gustownymi, koronkowymi majtkami w kolorze jogurtu truskawkowego podskoczył w górę i w dół giętko, niczym idealnej gęstości galaretka. Musiałem przyznać, że pupa kapitan drużyny pomponiar była idealna, tak doskonała, że sam przez chwilę chciałem dotknąć, lecz zanim zdążyliśmy się z Chrisem obejrzeć, Tara wypadła z pomieszczenia, jak burza, zostawiając za sobą tylko zapach perfum i całkiem niezłe wrażenie.

Wychodząc, zatrzasnęła drzwi łazienki, zostawiając mnie w niej sam na sam z Chrisem. Stałem w bezruchu, patrząc na drzwi nieco oniemiały, nie tylko z powodu doskonałości podwozia pani Timothy, ale i całej tej sytuacji.

-Niczego nie widziałeś. - Tleniony wyburczał z naciskiem, odgarniając farbowaną grzywę do tyłu. 

-Chyba nie mówisz o tych odrostach, które przebijają ci się przez Syosa w kolorze gówna. - Uśmiechnąłem się głupawo. - Stawiałbym na błyszczyk. Nie pasuje ci do karnacji.

Chris zmarszczył brwi i rękawem bluzy z logo szkoły otarł szminkę Tary z ust, nie odpowiadając.

Oparłem się o jedną z umywalek znajdujących się tuż naprzeciw kabin, a konkretnie na tej położonej przed kabiną, w której drzwiach nadal tkwił O'Hara i założyłem ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się, jakbym wygrał właśnie życie.

-Myślałem, że to jest ta scena, w której proponujesz mi zapłatę za trzymanie gęby na kłódkę. - Wyszczerzyłem się bezczelnie, a dobry humor nie opuścił mnie nawet wtedy, kiedy Chris przybrał minę, jakby chciał mnie udusić.

Milczeliśmy. Ja przyglądałem mu się z zaciekawieniem, on odwracał wzrok, wyraźnie nad czymś głęboko rozmyślając ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Wyglądał teraz, jakby obliczał głębokość dołu, który będzie musiał wykopać, by ukryć moje ciało. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem do tej myśli. Nie wiem dlaczego, może dlatego, że lubię żarty o eutanazji, lub mam depresję.

-Dobijmy targu. - Podjął po chwili, na nowo będąc olśniewającym sobą. - Zapomnisz o tym, co zobaczyłeś, a ja... - Zawahał się, przygryzając wargi i wyglądając przy tym bardzo kusząco. - Będę wisiał ci przysługę.

Nie powstrzymałem triumfalnego uśmiechu, który wypełzł na moje usta, czy tego chciałem, czy nie. To był naprawdę piękny dzień.

-Zrobisz cokolwiek, czego będę chciał? - Zapytałem, by się upewnić i zatarłem rączki, niczym pełnoprawny złoczyńca z kreskówki.

Chris skrzywił się, obcinając mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem.

Nie lubiliśmy się. W żadnym świecie byśmy się nie polubili. Ta sytuacja musiała być mu wybitnie nie na rękę. To nie była nawet zwyczajna różnica charakterów. Tacy jak my dwaj zawsze byli wrogami. Taki już był porządek świata.

-Tak. - Wypluł w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Moment triumfu nad kimś, kto już pierwszego dnia szkoły próbował utrudnić mi życie był cudowny. Upajałem się nim, jak katolicki ksiądz zapachem majtek dziesięcioletniego ministranta.

Widząc, że nie mamy sobie już nic więcej do powiedzenia, Chris zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia z toalety i przestąpił próg kabiny, w której kilka minut wcześniej migdalił się z dziewczyną swojego najlepszego kumpla. Mi jednak nadal było mało, bo w końcu apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia.

Niestety.

-Ciekaw jestem, jak Matt zareagowłby na taki widok.

Mruknąłem mimochodem, lecz to wystarczyło, by tleniony zatrzymał się w miejscu i powoli obrócił w moją stronę ze spojrzeniem ciskającym gromy.

-Jak myślisz, kim byłby bardziej rozczarowany? - Pociągnąłem, kładąc sobie na ustach palec wskazujący, w wyrazie zastanowienia. - Swoją dziewczyną, czy najlepszym przyjacielem?

Chris obrócił się całkiem w moją stronę i podszedł do mnie blisko, lecz nie w tym zabawnym znaczeniu, a tak, jak samce pseudoalfa podchodzą do siebie, żeby sobie nawzajem pogrozić.

Nigdy nie widziałem różnicy między podobnym zachowaniem, a wstępem do więziennego, gejowskiego porno. Być może dlatego tak mnie ucieszyło, gdy poczułem z tak bliska zapach jego perfum marki adidas.

Z bijącym szybko sercem podniosłem wzrok w górę, choć nie był dużo wyższy ode mnie, mierzył może niecałe 180cm i nie należał do najwyższych chłopaków w szkole. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy drzwi toalety otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i stanęła w nich ostatnia osoba, przez którą chciałem zostać przyłapany w takim momencie.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Jake uniósł dłoń w górę, przechodząc obok nas, jakby nigdy nic i uchylił okno toalety, po czym oparł się o parapet, jakby na coś czekał.

Chris odsunął się ode mnie w jednej chwili.

-Jebać to.

Warknął z elokwencją godną tylko kogoś, kto farbował się na jasny blond i opuścił toaletę, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zerknąłem w stronę Jake'a, a euforia i podniecenie w związku z możliwym oklepywaniem, jakie niechybnie bym otrzymał od kumpla roku, gdzieś ze mnie uleciały.

Musiałem jakoś uratować sytuację.

-To nie było tak, jak myślisz.

Uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco w stronę mojego byłego szkolnego koszmaru, a ten tylko uniósł brew w górę, zupełnie nie zainteresowany i wyjął z kieszeni nieco pogniecionego papierosa, którego następnie spokojnie zapalił, nie patrząc już na mnie dłużej.

Róznica między Chrisem robiącym coś zakazanego, a Jakiem w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji była taka, że Jake nie musiał mnie informować, że niczego nie widziałem.

Fajki? Jakie fajki?

-Jeszcze tu jesteś?

Spokojne, wypowiedziane niemal z pogardą pytanie połączone z wydmuchiwaniem dymu w stronę uchylonego okna sprawiło, że omal nie podskoczyłem w miejscu.

Zrobiłem głupią minę i chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz Jake nie wyglądał, jakby chciał mnie słuchać. Odwróciłem się więc i opuściłem łazienkę z mieszanymi uczuciami.


	3. Petra Hudson ma małe cycki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Coulter, czyli mój swietny, starszy brat.   
> Jake coś ma do moich spodni. Chyba mu się nie podobają.

Mój starszy brat, choć był idealny do porzygu i zawsze żyłem w jego cieniu, był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nigdy mnie nie zawiódł, nigdy o mnie nie zapomniał. Mogłem powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, nawet o tym, że przespałem się z jego najlepszym kumplem.

Ze starszym rodzeństwem często żyje się jak kot z psem. Niby fajnie, ale jeden fałszywy ruch i ktoś nie żyje. Z Vincentem tak nie było. Mając takiego brata czerpałem właściwie same korzyści. On zawsze wszystko umiał, wiedział, co powiedzieć, a przede wszystkim: babcia Eleanor go wprost ubóstwiała, w odróżnieniu rzecz jasna ode mnie.

Kiedy w piątek wieczorem piekliśmy gofry, zaraz po jego przyjeździe, Vincent poruszył temat, który od paru dni sprawiał, że miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

-Słyszałem, że Jake Rossiter wyszedł z zakładu poprawczego.

Powiedział, jakby nigdy nic, zupełnie jak poczas rozmowy o pogodzie, lub najświeższych modowych trendach.

-Nie mógłbyś usłyszeć na przykład, że psychologowie polecają odstosunkować się od mrocznej przeszłości młodszego brata? - Odburknąłem.

Zielone oczy Vincenta, które, miał po naszym ojcu podniosły się na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

-I jak? - Zapytał od razu. - Nie miałeś z nim żadnych problemów? Ja na jego miejscu chyba upozorowałbym twoje samobójstwo.

Westchnąłem aż, naprawdę nie mając ochoty stawać przed tym kolejny raz. Jakkolwiek mój starszy brat by mnie nie kochał, bywał też bezlitosny w swoim poczuciu sprawiedliwości.

-Nasze matki znów rozmawiają.

Vincent dodał, gdy nie wysiliłem się na odpowiedź.

-Czuję, że te wiesci odmienily mój dzień na lepsze. - Syknąłem. - Ładną mamy pogodę, nie?

Poczucie winy nie było właściwie tym, co chciałem czuć podczas miłego wieczora z braciszkiem i goframi.

-Wiesz, że to nasza matka dała w łapę dyrektorowi, żeby Jake mógł iśc do tego liceum?

Podjął po raz kolejny, w doskonałym momencie, bym omal nie udławił się na śmierć kawałkiem gofra, który właśnie odgryzłem.

Swoją drogą, cóż za żenujący sposób na zakończenie kariery wśród żywych.

„Tutaj spoczywa Allen. Udławił się gofrem jak skończona ciamajda."

-Skąd o tym wiesz? - Zapytałem, gdy opanowałem już atak kaszlu. - To prawda?

Vince wzruszył ramionami, wylewając na swojego gofra około pół słoika dżemu morelowego i zaczął go powoli żuć w zamyśleniu.

-Słyszałem ich rozmowę. - Odparł po prostu, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - A tak poza tym, to Jason prosił mnie, żebym cię od niego pozdrowił.

Jestem pewny, że moja twarz nawet nie drgnęła na wspomnienie tego imienia.

Jason był najlepszym kumplem mojego brata. Tak, tym najlepszym kumplem. Tym, który otworzył przede mną wrota seksu przedmałżeńskiego, porzucił skalanego i nieszczególnie wzruszonego, a potem zaliczył karpia level 999, kiedy nie próbowałem za nim latać, jak większość jego kurew, tylko zapomniałem o jego istnieniu.

-Niesamowite. - Odpowiedziałem obojętnie. - A kto to jest Jason?

Vincent zaśmiał się pod nosem.   
Mi niezbyt było do śmiechu. Braciszek wciąż wypierał fakt, że byłem „nienormalny". Według niego, sprawa z Jasonem była tylko moim nastoletnim kaprysem i o ile faktycznie poniekąd tak było, wciąż przykrość sprawiała mi świadomość, że Vincent uważał moje preferencje za jakąś formę dewiacji.

Czasem chciałem wykrzyczeć mu głośno i wyraźnie „LUBIĘ W DUPĘ" ale obawiam się, że poza wkurzonymi sąsiadami niewiele bym osiągnął.

Może ewentualnie przyszliby z widłami, żeby mnie spalić.

W każdym razie o dziwo miałem ból kupra częściej z powodu Vincentowego podejścia do sprawy, niż ewentualnych wybryków pod kołderką.

Moje poczucie humoru zalicza właśnie prostą pochyłą w dół, czy mi się wydaje?

Zacząłem sypiać z Nucki, co było raczej naturalną koleją rzeczy, skoro dziarsko brnęliśmy przez kolejne bazy, ale nie czułem potrzeby pochwalenia się tym bratu, choć z pewnością byłby ze mnie dumny.

Gdybym był hetero, nie byłoby problemu. Ojciec poklepałby mnie po plecach z dumą, razem z Vincentem do spółki, wyciągnęliby kubańskie cygara i stuletnią szkocką i świętowaliby fakt, że stałem się mężczyzną.

Wiecie, jak zareagowałby mój stary, gdybym powiedział mu, że lubię sobie pooglądać męskich modeli Calvina Kleina i że jestem stroną uległą w romansach z innymi chłopakami?

Odpaliłby chyba jakiś tryb Terminatora i wystrzeliłby mnie w kosmos rakietą podpisaną „ŚMIEĆ LUDZKI".

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym był normalny.

A tymczasem, coraz bardziej czułem, że choć dziewczyny mi się podobały i było mi dobrze z moją, to faceci działali na mnie jakoś tak, że aż mi było weselej w gaciach i nie do końca wiedziałem, jakie mam na ten temat przemyślenia.

*

Coś zmieniło się w mojej relacji z Chrisem. Coś jakby ta nasza mała, słodka tajemnica połączyła nas w pewien dziwny sposób, choć żaden z nas wcale o to nie prosił. Poza tym, ziemia nie rozstąpiła się, a papier toaletowy nie podrożał. On nadal olśniewał, a ja nadal byłem „bratem Vincenta Coultera".

Nasze urocze potyczki w kafeterii, czy na sali sportowej, które odbywały się co jakiś czas ku uciesze gawiedzi, teraz zostały odwołane. Chris najwyraźniej nie chciał mnie denerwować, bo mogło mi się wymknąć o parę słów za dużo, lecz jego ostrożność była daremna.

Nie miałbym żadnego zysku z publicznego prania brudów. A poza tym, nauczyłem się już chyba, że nie warto wskazywać na nikogo palcem, bo ten ktoś może kiedyś pojawić się w moim życiu ponownie i będzie mi głupio.

-Zastanawiam się, jak ona tak mogła. - Diana mruknęła, wciąż wzburzona tymi wieściami.

Komu, jak komu, ale Dianie powiedzieć musiałem, bo inaczej bym eksplodował. Nie była przecież plotkarą, a wręcz brzydziła się takimi zajęciami, uważając plotki za szkodliwe, nie istniało więc ryzyko, że poda informacje dalej.

\- A jak on mógł?!

Tak, ja też zastanawiam się, jakim cudem można poczuć coś do osoby która poza tym, że ma tipsy które z pewnością uniemożliwiają jej samodzielne podcieranie się, to nigdy nie została przyłapana na byciu miłym dla kogokolwiek poza swoim chłopakiem, a i to nie zawsze.

Właściwie nie mogłem pojąć, co taki chłopak jak Matt robił z Tarą. Był chyba najporządniejszą osobą w całej tej ekipie iks-pożal-się-Boże-de. Właściwie to najporządniejszą zaraz po Dianie osobą w tym przybytku. Zawsze był miły, kulturalny dla każdego. To, że stąpał tak wysoko, że my, maluczcy nie mogliśmy go dosięgnąć, to inna sprawa, ale jemu przychodziło to tak naturalnie jak chociażby Vincentowi. I nie było w tym żadnej wyższości. On po prostu taki był. Lepszy niż my wszyscy razem wzięci.

Ponawiam jednak pytanie, co on robił z tym paszkwilem?!

Łapaliśmy ostatnie promienie słońca, przesiadując na szkolnych błoniach, w bezpiecznej odległości od szpanujących przed dziewczynami chłopakami ze szkolnej drużyny. Siedzieli tak, skupieni wokół ławki, na której siedzieli honorowi członkowie VIP: Tara, Matt, Chris i jakaś dziewczyna, która musiała być dla Chrisa przykrywką.

Wyglądali przy tym w moich oczach, jak przedstawiciele jakiegoś dzikiego plemienia, stłoczeni wokół wioskowych szamanów, którzy właśnie mieli udzielić błogosławieństw, zapewnić łaskawość nauczycieli, obfite zbiory promocji na mejkap i sprowadzić deszcz komplementów w stronę naszych gwiazdek. A i żeby żadne dzieci się nie rodziły, pomimo usilnych starań wszystkich zebranych.

-Teraz faktycznie widzę, jak on na nią patrzy. - Diana podjęła znowu, wyrywając mnie z moich ambitnych przemyśleń. - A ona? Celowo siada tak blisko niego!

-Aż miło popatrzeć. - Odparłem. - Tylko on i ona... I Matt. I ta druga.

-Pomyśleć, że Daniel został włączony do drużyny... - Moja przyjaciółka mruknęła sama do siebie, tymi słowami wysyłając wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa zlękniony dreszcz.

Jak to włączony do drużyny? Kiedy to nastąpiło?

-Świetnie. - Sarknąłem, odpakowując swój lunch, który zrobił dla mnie Vincent. - Szykuj się, niedługo będziesz na bieżąco ze wszystkimi wymianami chorób wenerycznych w tym kręgu społecznym.

Diana spojrzała na mnie ze zgorszeniem, wzrokiem sygnalizując, że mam nic więcej nie mówić. Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco, choć nie było mi przykro.

-A zamiast z nami, będzie siedział z nimi. - Dodałem jako bonus. - Polubią go, bo jest taki nie za mądry, ale piłką, to rzuca jek Herkules!

Mądrzejsza z bliźniaków westchnęła tylko ciężko, nie odpowiadając, bo za moim ramieniem dojrzała kogoś znajomego i pomachała mu na przywitanie.

Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, przyzwyczajony, że ta dziewczyna przecież co chwila się z kimś wita, zna każdego ucznia z imienia, a z nauczycielami jest niemal na „ty".

-To był Jake. - Diana z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła mnie o tym poinformować. - Wiedziałeś, że jest taki dobry z matematyki?

Poczucie winy wróciło.

Skrzywiłem się.

-Nie wiedziałem. - Odpowiedziałem obojętnie, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

Skąd miałem to wiedzieć? Nie chodziliśmy razem na matmę i całe szczęście, bo i bez niego miałem na tym przedmiocie dość przesrane.

Kątem oka dostrzegłem na jej twarzy szelmowski uśmieszek, lecz nie dajmy się zwieść, w przypadku Diany oznaczało to, że już wymyśliła, jak kogoś z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, lub wrobić w jakiś dobry uczynek. Czy ktoś mógłby jej wyjaśnić, że niecne plany nie działały w ten sposób, a ona nie była bohaterką Troskliwych Misiów?

-Może mógłbyś go poprosić o pomoc z matmą? - Zaproponowała, mimo że spróbowałem położyć jej dłoń na ustach i sobie tego oszczędzić. - No co?

-Wiadro. - Odparłem niechętnie. - To ostatnia osoba, do której zgłosiłbym się w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Nienawidzi mnie, gdybyś o tym zapomniała.

W odpowiedzi wygięła usta w odwróconą, smutną podkówkę.

Nie pociągnąłem tematu. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak można mieć aż tyle wiary w ludzkość, co ta baba.

Ktoś mógłby w tej chwili do nas podbiec i wsadzić jej kosę pod żebra, a ona by go przytulił, umyła mu stopy jak Jezus i udzieliła przebaczenia.

-Kelly nadal się do ciebie nie odzywa? - Zagadnęła po chwili, po raz kolejny błyszcząc doskonałym doborem tematów.

-Nie. - Odpowiedziałem krótko i zapchałem się zapiekanką.

Kelly nie odzywała się do mnie już od wiosny. Jakimś sposobem uznała, że cała chryja która wynikła z N była moją winą.

Zawsze przecież była moja wina.

Może tym razem była. Może nie. Nie wiem. To i tak już nic nie zmieni.

-Dostałeś zaproszenie na urodziny Matta? - Z westchnieniem zmieniła temat któryś już z kolei raz. Zawsze byłem raczej kiepskim kompanem rozmów o dupie Maryni.

-Mhm. - Skinąłem głową, przeżuwając o wiele zbyt duży kęs zapiekanki, który wziąłem wcześniej do ust.

Chwilę później dołączył do nas Daniel i Christine, najlepsza koleżanka Diany i cała trójka zajęła się dyskusjami na ulubione tematy wszystkich temaciarzy, którym może fajnie było się przysłuchiwać, ale branie w nich udziału było trochę ponad moje kompetencje.

Oddałem się więc obserwowaniu dzikiego plemienia, prezentującego chyba jakiś przedziwny taniec godowy. Byłem niczym cierpliwy kamerzysta National Geographic. Mój wzrok nawet skrzyżował się w którymś momencie ze spojrzeniem Chrisa i poczułem się jak najprawdziwszy predator... Albo zwyczajny stalker.

*

Jake musiał uwielbiać tę pamiętną łazienkę, w której mogłem z bliska podziwiać implanty Tary, bo palił w niej, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Nieszczęściem, była to też łazienka, do której lubiłem chodzić (i Chris najwyraźniej też), bo jej położenie nie sprzyjało częstym odwiedzinom nieproszonych gości. Była jak ten magiczny pokój w tej książce o okularniku, którego piorun strzelił w czoło. Dyskretna i spełniała życzenia, głównie życzenie świętego spokoju. Gdy za pierwszym razem wpadłem do niej bez ostrzeżenia, Jake, który siedział na parapecie przy oknie poderwał się nagle i wyrzucił papierosa przez okno, sądząc pewnie, że został przyłapany przez nauczyciela. Doszło między nami wtedy do małej walki o terytorium, która przypominała właściwie pojedynek gołej dupy z batem, lecz nie dostałem zakazu zjawiania się tu.

Naszą wspólną strefą pokojową stał się szkolny kibel. Osobiście uważam, że to bardzo poetyckie i poruszające.

Spotykaliśmy się tam nieregularnie i nie wymienialiśmy ze sobą ani słowa. On palił i gapił się w okno, ja robiłem swoje i tak nam się powoli żyło.

-Hej, Coulter. - Usłyszałem któregoś dnia, gdy akurat próbowałem wyjąć sobie rzęsę z oka przed lustrem. - Tak się zastanawiam.

-Krzywdy sobie nie zrób. - Wymamrotałem na szczęście na tyle cicho, że mnie nie usłyszał. - Nad czym?

-Masz dziewczynę?

Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem w jego stronę, nie wiedząc, czemu moje serce nagle dziwnie przyśpieszyło. Przecież nie miałem nic do ukrycia. Chodziłem z Nucki za rękę w szkole i poza nią.

-Dlaczego pytasz?

Jake przechylił lekko głowę w bok, lustrując mnie przy tym z góry na dół wzrokiem i zaciągnął się ostatni raz papierosem, którego zgasił na parapecie, a niedopałek wyrzucił przez okno.

-Bo myślałem, że jesteś pedał.

Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, co wyszło mu... Całkiem nieźle.

Naprawdę nieźle.

-A ja myślałem, że jesteś porządnym obywatelem i chrześcijaninem, widzisz, jak te pozory mylą.

Widziałem, że go rozbawiłem.

-Nazywa się Nucki. Znasz ją z geografii. Siedzę z nią w ławce. - dodałem.

-A ona o tym wie? - Zadał kolejne pytanie, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

-O czym? - Zmarszczyłem brwi, wiedząc, że to pułapka, lecz wciąż patrzyłem wprost na niego, żeby nie pomyślał sobie, że się go boję, bo wtedy miałby całkowitą rację.

-Że jesteś pedał. - Odparł, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Jake wyglądał na jedną z tych osób, które lubiły sobie pognębić „pedała" za to, że był „pedałem". Zamiast strachu jednak poczułem determinację.

-Masz jakiś problem? - Zapytałem elokwentnie, siląc się na groźny wyraz twarzy.

Prychnął cicho śmiechem.

-Pytanie brzmi „po czym poznałeś". - Założył ręce na piersi, przyglądając mi się z rozbawieniem godnym sędzi w walkach gladiatorów.

-No, po czym?

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zapytać. Nawet, jeśli właśnie zasugerowałem mu, że ma rację.

Nie odpowiedział, unosząc w szyderczym uśmiechu prawy kącik ust wyżej, niż lewy. Zaczęło robić mi się trochę gorąco, nie wiem, czy od tego uśmiechu, czy z powodu tej wybitnie niewygodnej sytuacji.

-Jeśli chodzi ci o Chrisa, to mówiłem ci, że to nie tak, jak myślisz. - Nie wytrzymałem tej ciszy i musiałem coś powiedzieć na swoją obronę.

Być posądzonym o bycie pedałem to jedno, ale podejrzewanie mnie o bujanie się w Chrisie to była już gruba przesada!

Swoją wypowiedzią wywołałem tylko kolejny, krótki wybuch śmiechu u Jake'a.

-To faktycznie byłaby wielka szkoda. - Odpowiedział, odrywając się od parapetu, o który się do tej pory opierał i podszedł do mnie bliżej, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. Nosił glany, więc nie był ode mnie tylko trochę wyższy. Był wyższy od Chrisa.

-Nie znam nikogo innego, kto nosiłby czerwone rurki tak bez wstydu. - Dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

I wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą zapach świeżo spalonego papierosa i jakiejś sportowej perfumy, lub dezodorantu.

Czy to był podryw?

I co on ma do moich czerwonych rurek?

*

Listopad się kończył. Collins wlepił mi odsiadkę za naniesienie błota do jego klasy, która była w końcu cudowną świątynią nauk o historii, a za bezczeszczenie jej jedyną godną karą było rozstrzelanie. Niestety nauczyciele nie mogli wydawać podobnych wyroków i musieli zadowolić się wlepianiem odsiadek, by za karę odebrać licealistom tę i tak niewielką ilość czasu, jaką mogli poświęcić na rozrywki i randkowanie.

Właściwie to poniosłem karę za darmo, bo Jake wcale nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, by nasyfić pod naszą ławką. Szkoda, że że starego czorta niewiele to obchodziło i dostało mi się za niewinność.

Pani Miller, chemica, która dostąpiła tego niebywałego zaszczytu, jakim było nadzorowanie igrających z prawem uczniów, wykazała się tego piątkowego wieczora wyjątkową przebiegłością, bo stwierdziła, że bardziej przydamy się woźnemu, niż jej i poszła do domu, jakby nigdy nic.

Z ciężkim sercem odwołałem spotkanie z Nucki, a Diana, która miała dostęp do szkolnej bazy danych, od razu zbombardowała mnie wiadomościami ostrzegającymi mnie przed „niebezpieczną granicą" po przekroczeniu której miałem (o zgrozo) otrzymać gorszą ocenę z zachowania.

No straszne rzeczy.

Naszym zadaniem bojowym na piątkowy wieczór było umycie podłóg. Dla uprzykrzenia życia, nie mogliśmy mieć przy sobie telefonów, żebyśmy sobie chociaż nie umilili czasu muzyką, lub krótkimi przerwami na przejrzenie social media.

Nigdy nie sprzątałem, nawet u siebie. Robiła to za mnie gosposia, albo Vincent, dlatego też zmachałem się już po dwóch metrach kwadratowych podłogi, podczas gdy Jake zręcznie odwalał robotę, całkiem nawet nieźle sobie radząc.

-Jesteś bezużyteczny, Coulter. - Skomentował moje nędzne wysiłki, gdy zobaczył, jak męczę się z wykręceniem mopa i zostawiam za sobą wielkie kałuże wody.

-Za to ty byłbyś doskonałą panią domu. - Odwarknąłem, co chwila wypluwając włosy, które z luźnego kucyka z tyłu głowy wypadały mi do ust i do oczu. - Robiłeś jakieś szkolenie dla pokojówek, czy co?

Jake oparł się na mopie i przyglądał moim wysiłkom przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. Wciąż nie mogłem przywyknąć do tego, że nasza znajomość była tak... „Normalna". A przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogła być, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

-Tak. - Odparł w końcu. - Miało tytuł „Lepiej zrób to dobrze, albo będziesz poprawiał do rana.".

-O czym ty znowu... - Zacząłem zirytowany, gdy dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. - Oh.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie w odpowiedzi i podjął przerwane zajęcie.

Poszedłem w jego ślady, ciekaw, dlaczego tak swobodnie mówił o czasie, który spędził... Tam, gdzie go spędził. Chciał mnie dodatkowo pomęczyć? A może dobrze wspomina tamten okres? Swoją drogą to byłoby już dziwne.

Gdy skończyliśmy myć podłogi w korytarzach na każdym piętrze, przyjemniaczek bez dwóch przednich zębów, znany również jako szkolny woźny, najwyraźniej bardzo wziął sobie do serca naszą resocjalizację drogą kary i odkupienia, bo kazał nam umyć ławki w każdej sali na parterze i opróżnić kosze na śmieci, z których cały dobytek zsypaliśmy do jednego, dużego worka.

-"Koniec się zbliża" - Przeczytałem na głos, wydrapany na ławce napis, który do tej pory inteligentnie próbowałem zmyć.

-"Petra Hudson ma małe cycki". - Jake odpowiedział mi z drugiego końca sali. - Kim do cholery jest Petra Hudson? I czym zasłużyła na takie oszczerstwa?

-Pewnie tym, że ma małe cycki. - Odpowiedziałem z rozbawieniem.

-To jeszcze nie przestępstwo. - Zauważył tonem mędrca i usiadł na ławce, nie wyglądając, jak ktoś, kto spędza właśnie piątkowy wieczór na odsiadce po szkole. - Zależy jak małe.

Gdy spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, złuszczone od środka czyszczącego i wykręcania szmatki, którą myłem ławkę, zrozumiałem już, dlaczego jeszcze nie rzuciłem swoją edukacją w cholerę i nie poszedłem tańczyć na rurze w jakiejś spelunie.

-Będę miał odciski. - Mruknąłem żałośnie sam do siebie.

-No i co to będzie? - Jake zagadnął z politowaniem, podchodząc do mnie bliżej i bez wstępów złapał mnie za rękę, by ją obejrzeć. - Przeżyjesz.

Przyglądałem mu się nieco speszony, jak puszcza moją dłoń i odwraca się w stronę drzwi, nad którymi wisiał zegar i cmoka cicho językiem z niezadowoleniem.

Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie zrzucił w tym momencie jakiejś bomby.

-Jak jest w poprawczaku? - Wypaliłem, nie mając nawet pojęcia, kiedy ta myśl uformowała się w mojej głowie, a tym bardziej, kiedy mój nieczynny mózg podjął decyzję o wypluciu jej na głos.

Zrobiłem duże oczy, gdy Jake spojrzał na mnie, zapewne również zastanawiając się, skąd nagle wzięło się to pytanie.

-Jak na koloniach. - Odpowiedział, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu całkowicie neutralnie, jakby mówił o czymś zupełnie przyziemnym.

-Aha. - Zmarszczyłem brwi. - Ale pytałem poważnie.

-A ja poważnie ci odpowiedziałem. - Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, unosząc w górę jedną brew.

Zamrugałem kilka razy, gdy coś w środku podpowiedziało mi, że z takim uśmiechem było mu bardzo do twarzy.

-Tylko mniej zabaw w grupie. - Dodał ironicznie. - Obchód kuratora co parę dni, jakaś przygłupia psycholożka która wyciąga cię na rozmowę z której nic nie wynika, ale przynajmniej możesz sobie popatrzeć na cycki bo dekolty nosi po kolana.

Uśmiechnąłem się, próbując wyglądać, jakbym rozumiał, choć nie rozumiałem. Gdybym ja znalazł się w jakimkolwiek karnym zakładzie, to chyba położyłbym się po prostu i umarł.

-Było ci ciężko? - Zadałem kolejne pytanie, chcąc dać upust swojej ciekawości.

Zdziwiło mnie też, jak neutralnie podchodził do tej rozmowy sam zainteresowany. Zwłaszcza, że rozmawiał ze mną, ze wszystkich ludzi.

-Skądże. - Odpowiedział poważnym tonem. - To było bogate doświadczenie. Wyniosłem z niego wiele nauki, ale niechętnie bym to powtórzył.

To mówiąc, odwrócił się do mnie plecami i wrócił do ławki, na której ktoś postanowił dać kiedyś upust swojej frustracji wobec Petry Hudson.

Pozostałem na swoim miejscu z nieco mieszanymi uczuciami. Im dłużej rozmawiałem z Jakiem, tym bardziej zdawałem sobie sprawę, że go nie znam, choć kiedyś znałem. Kiedyś lubił się obijać, żartować, ale był też dużo bardziej... Emocjonalny? Łatwo się denerwował, wpadał na jakieś durne pomysły (w których wbrew mojej woli brałem często udział, jako kozioł ofiarny), lubił igrać z nauczycielami i z zasadami, ale w taki niewinny sposób, a teraz...

Teraz wydawał się być ostoją spokoju. Przypominał jeden z tych japońskich ogródków, w którym ku relaksowi można było grabić piasek i przycinać krzaczki.

Nie mówił tak dużo. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo pozostawał w jednym miejscu. Nie szukał zaczepki. A w jego oczach pod całym tym spokojem było coś, co kazało nie igrać z nim bardziej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne.

-Pamiętasz, jak ogoliłem ci środek głowy? - Zapytał nagle, wracając do szorowania ławki z napisów.

Prychnąłem, czując powracającą irytację.

-Uwierz mi, że gdybym mógł, to bym zapomniał. - Warknąłem niechętnie.

-Wiesz, że nasze matki się kumplowały.

Nie patrzyłem na niego, ale słyszałem w jego głosie, że się uśmiecha.

-Twoja zadzwoniła wtedy do mojej. - Kontynuował, niezrażony. - Wyły ze śmiechu przez dobre piętnaście minut. Ale i tak dostałem szlaban.

-I dobrze ci tak. - Ja nie czułem się tym rozbawiony. - Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali... Nawet własna matka. Co to za życie?

Usłyszałem już tylko, jak śmieje się, nie przerywając pracy.

Poczułem się z tym faktem dziwnie zadowolony.

Ostatni dzwonek ogłaszający zakończenie zajęć klubowych rozbrzmiał w budynku, niczym chór aniołów, oznajmiający, że oto koniec mych katuszy.

Czułem się, jakbym umierał. Na dłoniach pojawiły mi się pęcherze. Miałem ochotę już tylko na prysznic i scrollowanie facebooka w cieplutkim łóżku.

Gdy odstawialiśmy wiadra i resztę ekwipunku do fortecy woźnego, ten tylko uśmiechnął się bezzębnie, gratulując nam świetnej roboty, a Jake przytrzymał mnie, bym się na niego nie rzucił i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Dawno już nie czułem aż takiej ochoty, by kogoś zamordować, jak teraz.

-Wiesz co, Coulter? - Mój towarzysz niedoli włożył ręce w kieszenie, lustrując mnie spojrzeniem z góry na dół, gdy znaleźliśmy się już na lśniącym od naszej ciężkiej pracy korytarzu.

-Uwielbiam, jak w ten sposób zaczynasz zdania. - Odrzekłem, już nieco ośmielony wobec niego po tym miło spędzonym, piątkowym popołudniu.

-Wydaje mi się, czy ci się podobam? - Zapytał w taki sposób, jakby rozmawiał o pogodzie.

Nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła, dopóki omal nie zakrztusiłem się własną śliną i nie wytrzeszczyłem oczu, spoglądając na niego pytająco.

Wtedy parsknął cicho pod nosem i wyminął mnie, kierując się w stronę szatni.

Musiałem bronić mojego honoru.

-Co to za pytanie? - Ruszyłem za nim, po chwili się z nim zrównując. - Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

Zatrzymał się, więc poszedłem w jego ślady. Wyglądał, jakby świetnie się bawił, choć te jego ciemne oczy nadal wyglądały tak samo pusto, jak zawsze.

-Nie wiem, czy robisz to specjalnie. - Powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na mnie z góry. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz mieć problemów, to przestań kręcić tyłkiem i zarzucać przy mnie włosami, jak panienka na wydaniu.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

Jakie kręcić tyłkiem? Jakie zarzucać włosami?

Co ja jestem, gej? Ah, no w sumie to właśnie.

Byłoby zapewne dobrze, gdybym milczał. Byłem jednak mną, Allenem Coulterem. Pierwszym tego imienia, zrodzonym z nieskończonego przypału i wiecznych problemów, patronem ciągłych perypetii i szeryfem wsi „Złe decyzje życiowe".

-A gdybym odpowiedział, że tak? - Zapytałem, wbijając w niego ciekawski wzrok.

-To nie byłbym zdziwiony, w końcu świetna ze mnie partia.

Ironia wprost kapiąca ze słów Jake'a zbiła mnie z pantałyku. Niestety był bardziej wyszczekany, niż Chris, więc potyczka z nim nie była równie łatwa, co z tlenionym.

-W takim razie uznajmy, że mi się podobasz. - Rzekłem hardo, nie do końca pewny, czy nie powinienem sobie na przykład odciąć języka i wrzucić go do pieca.

-Wiem. - Jake odparł spokojnie, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie i ponownie zostawił mnie z tyłu, nie oglądając się i idąc w kierunku szatni.

Ja zostałem w miejscu, powoli zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrałem tę rundę. Poczułem, że ze złości i zażenowania robię się czerwony, gdy odprowadzałem go wzrokiem, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Nie wiedziałem, jakim cudem rozszyfrował we mnie coś, czego ja sam nie byłem jeszcze do końca świadomy. Czy mi się podobał?

Nie. Nigdy w życiu. Trochę. Ale wcale, w ogóle.

No dobra, podobał mi się. Był mokrym snem każdej Karyny, bo przecież łobuz kocha najmocniej. 

A ja nagle poczułem, że chcę porozmawiać z managerem.

Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc odpędzić od siebie te inwazyjne myśli. Zniknął mi już z oczu, ale policzki nadal piekły. Nie rozumiałem.

Pan Rossiter, jeśli budził we mnie jakiekolwiek uczucia, to była groza i niepewność. Był tym typem, który lubił wdawać się w bójki na noże, palił, łamał zasady i słuchał jakiejś dziwnej muzyki.

Chyba już prędzej poleciałbym na Chrisa.


	4. Wielki, biały telefon i skarpetki w gwiazdki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poradnik "jak nie imprezować" oraz "to się chyba nazywa zdrada".   
> On miał glany, a ja skarpetki w gwiazdki. Dopełniliśmy się idealnie.

Weekend spędziłem z Nucki, starając się zapomnieć o tym, co zaszło piątkowego wieczora, niestety z marnym skutkiem. Właściwie czy cokolwiek zaszło? W mojej głowie, owszem.

Zbyt dużo myślałem. Zwariowałbym, gdyby nie Nucki. Nie mówiła dużo, ale zawsze z sensem. Często spędzaliśmy czas po prostu przebywając w tym samym pokoju i zajmując się każde swoimi sprawami. Ona grała na którejś ze swoich przenośnych konsoli, a ja czytałem książki, lub oglądałem telewizję.

Jej włosy zawsze pachniały szamponem o kwiatowym, ale nie mdląco słodkim zapachu. W jakiś dziwny sposób mnie to uspokajało.

Nawet, jeśli co jakiś czas czułem, że żołądek tańczy mi sambę na samą myśl o jednym kolesiu, który wylazł z poprawczaka, żeby zrujnować mi życie. Szkoda tylko, że nie spodziewałem się, że zrujnuje mi je w taki sposób. I to nawet niczego nie robiąc!

*

W poniedziałek wszystko zdawało się wrócić do normy.

Uporządkowałem myśli. Mogłem z dumą powiedzieć, że jedynym śmieciem, jaki pozostał w mojej głowie byłem ja sam.

Spokojnym krokiem przekroczyłem próg magicznej łazienki będącej safezonem dla mnie i wszystkich moich nieprzyjaciół, a także miejscem upamiętniającym doskonały tyłek Tary Timothy. Miałem udowodnić sobie, że widok tego pacana mnie nie rusza. Ani trochę.

Miałem plan.

Szkoda, że moje plany zawsze mają żywotność nieszczepionego dziecka.

Jake nie był tym razem sam, bo towarzyszył mu chłopak którego skądś znałem, lecz nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie skąd. Jego twarz majaczyła mi gdzieś z tyłu głowy, chociaż nie byłem w stanie za jasną cholerę ustalić, gdzie go widziałem, zwłaszcza, że wyglądał na tyle charakterystycznie, by w teorii móc go zapamiętać... Ale on jakby nie chciał być zapamiętany.

Długa, chyba trochę zbyt długa ciemna grzywka opadała mu na połowę oczu, które i tak były przysłonięte okularami w hipsterskich, grubych oprawkach. Miał bladą cerę, a na sobie za duży, luźny, szary sweter wyglądający jak z second-handu. Resztę jego ubioru pozwolę sobie pominąć, bo właściwie to już nie pamiętam, co miał na sobie oprócz tego swetra. Byliśmy podobnego wzrostu i równie wątłej budowy ciała, lecz on zdawał się być jakby drobniejszy, może trochę bardziej zniewieściały i było to odświeżające, w koncu nie być największą ciotą w promieniu kilometra.

Gdy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, ich spojrzenia podniosły się na mnie znad telefonu tego bezimiennego chłopaka, na którym najwyraźniej coś oglądali.

Dziwnie się poczułem widząc Jake'a zachowującego się tak swobodnie i przyjacielsko wobec jakiegoś kujona. Wizualnie pasowali do siebie jak ja do gali MMA.

Skinąłem im na powitanie, by nie wyjść na chama bez kultury.

Jake nie kłopotał się nawet odpowiedzią i po prostu wrócił wzrokiem na ekran telefonu, strzepując popiół z papierosa za okno. Okularnik odpowiedział mi uśmiechem i zrobił to samo.

Znów padłem ofiarą pozorów? Szkolny wyrzutek kumplujący się z kujonem? Przecież to miała być stereotypowa historia o szkole, dlaczego tutaj ciągle coś idzie nie tak?

Pytanie, które starałem się odepchnąć od siebie przez cały ten czas w końcu uformowało się w mojej głowie.

Dlaczego ze mną nie mógł się tak kolegować? Dlaczego tego frajera lubi, a mnie gnębił?

Cokolwiek chciałem zrobić wchodząc tego rana do strefy pokojowej, zeszło na drugi plan. Wyszedłem z toalety czując się dziwnie sfrustrowany i poszedłem szukać pocieszenia w ramionach Nucki.

*

Diana i ja byliśmy jedynymi osobami, które poczuły nagły przypływ ironicznej wesołości na myśl, że urodziny biednego, zdradzonego Matta odbędą się w domku wypoczynkowym, który należał do bogatego tatusia Tary, znanej też jako Niewierna Żmija. Znanej w wąskim gronie składającym się z dwóch osób, bo Diana dzielnie trzymała język za zębami, a ja po prostu nie miałem komu się pochwalić wybrykami panny Timothy.

Jej ojciec był grubą rybą w biznesie elektronicznym i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Tara nie odpuszczała przecież okazji, by błysnąć jego złotą kartą a to na zakupach, a to w kafeterii, a to ostentacyjnie robiąc zakupy przez internet w szkole podczas przerwy.

Szkoda, że pieniądze nie mogły kupić jej znośnego charakteru, bo nie wiem, co z tym babskiem było nie tak, ale budziła we mnie ochotę zalania jej betonem, gdy tylko spojrzała na mnie jednym z tych swoich wiecznie niezadowolonych, pogardliwych spojrzeń.

Impreza miała być wielkim wydarzeniem, odkąd Vincent potwierdził, że się zjawi, a skoro nasz mesjasz, legendarny zbawiciel wszystkich licealistów, podobno dokonujący cudownych uzdrowień dłońmi, sam jeden, niezastąpiony Vincent Coulter postanowił się zjawić, to oznaczało, że przyjdą wszystkie konkretne dziewczyny ze szkoły.

Przyjścia odmówiły jedynie jak zwykle szkolne wyrzutki i klub miłośników Jezusa. Tym ostatnim nie spodobało się, że będzie alkohol i nie ugięli się nawet, gdy Matt zaproponował im wino, bo przecież Jezus lubił wino. Własciwie to nawet wyglądał, jakby lubił, jeśli wierzyć obrazkom w mini biblii dla dzieci, którą kiedyś dostalem od jakichś Jechowych. Zresztą, kto nie lubi wina? Ja lubię.

Do dyspozycji był basen, do którego jednak nikt się raczej nie zbliżał z prostej przyczyny, że przy dwóch stopniach na zewnątrz mało kto był jeszcze na tyle pijany, by mieć ochotę na kąpiel, cały obszerny parter domku letniskowego i taras z podgrzewaną podłogą.

Miał panować kategoryczny zakaz wchodzenia na górę, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że kwestią czasu będzie, aż ktoś pójdzie się tam obmacywać, albo pracować nad tym, żeby miał kto w przyszłości pracować na nasze emerytury.

Była to bardziej delikatna sugestia, niż faktyczny nakaz. Równie dobrze, Tara mogłaby wystosować pisemną prośbę o nie walenie się w sypialniach na górze jak domy w Afganistanie.

Nucki stresowała się nie tyle wyjściem do ludzi, czego ogromną fanką nie była, ale samym faktem, że wysiądzie z tego samego auta, co legendarny Vincent Coulter, który jako dobry człowiek postanowił nas podwieźć.

-Czy ty nie masz wystarczająco własnych imprez, żeby jeszcze zapraszać się na moje? - Zapytałem, gdy mój starszy brat parkował na podjeździe zastawionym już innymi samochodami, które znałem ze szkolnego parkingu.

-Matt to mój dobry kolega, czemu miałbym nie przyjść? - Vincent wysiadł i obszedł swojego jeszcze nowego mercedesa, którego dostał od rodziców na dwudzieste urodziny, by otworzyć drzwi przed Rose.

Żeby nie być burakiem, chciałem zrobić dokładnie to samo Nucki, lecz ta właśnie skończyła grać w jakąś grę na nintendo i wychodząc zamaszyście z tylnego siedzenia, przydzwoniła mi drzwiami, które właśnie chciałem przed nią otworzyć.

-Co ty odwalasz? - Zapytała, unosząc brwi w górę i pomagając mi wstać z trawnika przed domem.

Kilku goryli ze szkolnej drużyny siatkówki okupujących podjazd uzbrojeni w butelki z Heinekenem zaczęło wyć ze śmiechu.

No, to wejście towarzyskie wieczoru już miałem.

-A wam co tak wesoło? - Rose zawołała w kierunku chłopaków, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Porobiliście się tymi sikami? Spadajcie do domu, mleko pić, gówniarze, a nie rżycie, bo brzmi to, jakby koń na blachę lał!

Nucki spojrzała na mnie nieco zdziwiona, na co ja wzruszyłem ramionami z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Goryle z niezadowolonymi minami zmyły się z zasięgu wzroku Rose, a Vincent poklepał ją z uznaniem po ramieniu.

Czasem chciałem mieć w swoim życiu kogoś, kto patrzyłby na mnie, jak on na nią. Albo jak Nucki na swoje PS Vita.

Nowoczesny domek letniskowy Timothych był elegancko przystojony nie tylko w środku, ale i w ogródku prowadzącym do oszklonego salonu, w którym impreza już się zaczęła.

Tara, która razem z Mattem witała gości w drzwiach nie omieszkała spojrzeć na Rose jak na kubeł ze śmieciami. Rose uniosła brwi, odpowiadając jej spojrzeniem, jakby widziała spustoszenie wywołane chorobą weneryczną na czyimś tym i tamtym.

Obserwowaliśmy to z Nucki z niemym rozbawieniem, czekając, aż te formalności się skończą i będziemy mogli się napierdolić po staropolsku, bo od tego przecież były urodziny.

Podczas, gdy kobiety były zajęte gardzeniem sobą nawzajem, Matt i Vincent strzelili sobie piątkę i niedźwiadka.

-Ludzie! Vincent przyszedł!

Ryk Dasha, głównego napastnika drużyny futbolowej rozdarł moje bębęnki uszne, a podekscytowany wrzask pozostałych ludzi zgromadzonych w salonie, który podniósł się po tej radosnej nowinie sprawił, że omal nie zawróciłem się z powrotem do samochodu.

Vincent zaśmiał się wesoło, rozsiewając wokół siebie tę swoją aurę radości i charyzmy i uspokoił szalony tłum uniesieniem dłoni w górę.

-Ja nie wierzę, że to się znów dzieje... - Rose westchnęła ciężko, ujmując swojego chłopaka pod ramię i razem przeszli do środka, okupowani z każdej strony ludźmi, którzy koniecznie chcieli porozmawiać z naszym mesjaszem.

-Dzięki, że wpadliście. - Matt, wyraźnie rozbawiony, skierował się do nas, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Za jego plecami, Tara przyglądała mi się spojrzeniem, które mówiło, że poszatkuje mnie i poda mojej rodzinie jako pasztet, jeśli spróbuję chlapnąć coś, czego nie powinienem.

-Dzięki za zaproszenie. - Nucki odparła za nas. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Chodź, Allen, znajdźmy Dianę i Daniela.

Nim zdążyłem zamienić choć jedno słowo z Mattem, pociągnęła mnie za rękę w sam środek rozszalałego tłumu.

Daniel i Christine kręcili się po domu, zauważyłem też parę znajomych osób, w tym zdradzieckiego Stevena, ale nigdzie nie mogłem dostrzec Diany, co było dziwne. Przecież Diana nigdy się nie spóźniała.

Chrisa zauważyłem razem zresztą chłopaków z drużyny, jak na loży honorowej zorganizowanej z dwóch przysuniętych do siebie kanap błyszczał, niczym gwiazda betlejemska nie tylko swoją tlenioną fryzurą, ale i uśmiechem z reklamy Blendamed.

Vincent i Rose dołączyli do nich moment później, wywołując tym samym poruszenie godne pojawienia się samego prezydenta.

Po raz kolejny uderzyło mnie, z jak bardzo różnych światów pochodzilismy ja i mój brat, ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Ludzi było zdecydowanie zbyt wielu, nawet na tę ogromną powierzchnię, bo odnosiłem wrażenie, że z tego salonu można byłoby spokojnie wystartować śmigłowcem. Z dobrej jakości głośników zawieszonych w strategicznych miejscach pod sufitem, dobiegała głośna muzyka wprost idealna do tańca, choć tak naprawdę mało kto tańczył, za to wszyscy pili.

Zorganizowałem jakieś picie dla Nucki i dla siebie i wróciłem do towarzystwa w samą porę, by usłyszeć finał historii, którą słyszałem już przynajmniej dwanaście razy, ale nigdy mi się nie nudziła.

Lubię jednak przystanąć sobie i pośmiać się czasem z cudzego nieszczęścia, więc z radością oczekiwałem, aż Daniel smętnym głosem człowieka dogłębnie pokrzywdzonego przez życie przejdzie do sedna.

-I tak właśnie zostałem rzucony w walentynki przez miłość mojego życia. - Podsumował w koncu dramatycznie.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Nucki próbowała zebrać się, by w jakiś sposób go pocieszyć, a ja usiłowałem nie ryknąć śmiechem.

Pamiętacie, jak mówiłem, że Daniel nie był najinteligentniejszą osobą na świecie?

-Zabrałeś ją na randkę w walentynki. - Christine uniosła brew, próbując najwyraźniej to wszystko przetworzyć. - Do Tesco?

-Mówiła, że uwielbia chodzić na zakupy!

Christine zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak wyjaśnić temu debilowi, że chyba nie o takie zakupy chodziło.

-A... Jak się nazywała? - Nucki usiłowała okazać mu wsparcie mimo prześmiesznej otoczki tej sytuacji.

-Szczerze to nie pamiętam. - Daniel wzruszył ramionami, nagle jakby zapominając o smutnej historii swojego złamanego serca. - Wszamałbym coś w sumie.

Opuścił nas tym samym na chwilę, przechodząc obok dwóch pomponiar, które niedaleko nas omawiały „cudeńka".

-Pewnie cycki wracają od chirurga. - Mruknąłem mimowolnie, upijając łyk ze swojego plastikowego kubeczka z ponczem, który rozdawali przy stoliku z przekąskami.

Na puste miejsce po Danielu, który poszedł ogołocić imprezę z przekąsek przewinęło się kilka osób, które znaliśmy ze szkoły. W zasadzie bawiłem się nieźle. Całkiem nieźle.  
Naprawdę nieź...

-Jest Diana. - Christine poinformowała nas, machając do pani przewodniczącej, której ja jeszcze nie dałem rady dostrzec w tłumie.

-Oho, przyszła z chłopakiem. - Nucki dodała nieco zdziwiona, stając na palcach. - Nie wierzę.

Gdybym mógł, zastrzygłbym uszami z zaciekawieniem. Diana z chłopakiem? Czyżby świat w końcu zmierzał do kompletnego szaleństwa?

Odwróciłem się, przysłaniając oczy, by migające, kolorowe światła nie odebrały mi wzroku i już nabierałem oddechu w płuca, by wyrzucić z siebie jakiś wiekopomny komentarz, gdy do mojego mózgu dotarła wreszcie informacja o tym, kim był przyprowadzony przez Dianę chłopak.

Poczułem, jak mój uśmiech rzednie, więdnąc tak szybko, jak moje marzenia i nadzieje na przyszłość.

Jake.

Diana przyszła z Jakiem.

Usłyszałem w głowie dźwięk wylogowania z windowsa. Mój mózg opuścił serwer.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Diana dopchała się w końcu do zajętego przez nas terytorium tuż przy szerokich, panoramicznych oknach wychodzących na ogrzewany, przystrojony imprezowo taras, na którym trwał właśnie konkurs z beczką.

Polegał on na tym, że osoba o najmniejszym ilorazie inteligencji pozwalała pozostałym uczestnikom wetknąć sobie do gęby rurkę podłączoną do zbiornika z ponczem i piła tak długo, aż nie zemdlała. Tak, ja też jestem dumny z tego, co osiągnęła przyszłość tego narodu.

Wolałem skupić się na tym, niż na tym, co mądrzejsza bliźniaczka powiedziała chwilę później.

-Mieliśmy po drodze... Malutkie problemy.

Zarumieniła sie.

Zerknęła niepewnie na niewzruszonego jak zwykle Jake'a i spuściła wzrok, rumieniąc się niczym idealnie dojrzały pomidor w wolnym od GMO ogródku.

Co się dzieje?

Dlaczego to się dzieje?

Mamo, przyjedź po mnie, poczułem emocję i jestem tym przerażony.

Daniel zjawił się za nami bogatszy o kawałek pizzy i kolegę z drużyny.

-O zobacz, już jest. Moja idealna siostra bliźniaczka. Taka mądra i piękna. - Objął ją ramieniem i obrócił w stronę kolegi. - I wolna. Wolna, niczym ptak.

Klepnął kolegę w ramię, jakby na zachętę i ponownie zniknął w tłumie, jak zwykle zostawiając Dianę z problemami, które przyciągnął.

Wyraz zdegustowania na twarzy samej zainteresowanej nieco poprawił mi humor.

-Tak, słucham? - Podjęła jednak uprzejmie, zerkając niepewnie na przyprowadzonego przez bliźniaka towarzysza.

-Marvin jestem. - Nieszczególnie wysoki, ale muskularnie zbudowany chłopak wyszczerzył się w zawadiackim uśmiechu. - Myślałem, że moglibyśmy się poznać.

Wyglądał jak mistrz podrywu z warsztatów dla opornych. Zawadiacki, ociekający pewnością siebie uśmiech, naprężone muskuły i aura, która mówiła „wiem, że mnie pragniesz maleńka, ale nie martw się, już jestem, by wziąć cię w ramiona..." albo tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Tak naprawdę wyglądał jak ten siarski wujek, który zawsze chce, żeby mu usiąść na kolankach.

Mój humor przechodził z przerażenia w rozpacz po żenadę.

-No to się poznaliście. Bywaj w zdrowiu, lub jak wolisz, wypierdalaj. - Ruszyłem na pomoc przyjaciółce, gdy ta zrozpaczonym spojrzeniem odszukała mój wzrok, chcąc jakoś wybrnąć z patowej sytuacji.

-Ale nie wtrącaj się, blondi. - Marvin przeciągnął samogłoski, zwracając się do mnie z wyższością. - Rozmawiam z koleżanką.

To mówiąc, chciał wziąć Dianę pod ramię, a gdy ta się odsunęła, spróbował ponownie, lecz nachalniej.

-Nie, dzięki, zostanę ze znajomymi. - Moja przyjaciółka spróbowała delikatnie wyswobodzić się z uścisku, w który ostatecznie została złapana, lecz na darmo.

-Oj daj spokój. Chodź, wypijemy, porozmawiamy, pokażę ci to i owo.

-Masz jakieś porażenie mózgowe, czy matka w dzieciństwie upuściła cię na głowę? - Przestąpiłem krok do przodu, zapominając chyba na chwilę, że taki Marvinek mógłby mnie zmieść stąd pstryknięciem palca. - Zostaw ją.

Nasz Romeo po cięciach budżetowych chyba chciał mi coś odpowiedzieć, bo wziął oddech i przybrał minę bitewną. Zanim jednak dowiedzieliśmy się, co mądrego wyprodukował jego porażony sterydami mózg, Jake złapał go za ramię, którym siłą przytrzymywał przy sobie Dianę i wykręcił mu je w taki sposób, że biedak nie miał innego wyjścia, jak się wyprostować i nie wierzgać.

-Ała! Puszczaj, świrze! - Zakwiczał jak prosię, stając na palcach, by jakoś zminimalizować ból wykręcanej kończyny i drobił jak baletnica, gdy Jake spokojnie ruszył w kierunku rozsuwanych drzwi na taras, prowadząc go przed sobą.

Całą czwórką obserwowaliśmy bez słowa, jak szkolny wyrzutek wystawia sportową gwiazdkę za drzwi, a następnie sam przez nie wychodzi i zasuwa je za sobą. Dalej już nie widzieliśmy, bo zniknęli za kolorowymi parawanami, odprowadzani wzrokiem tych, którzy byli jeszcze na tyle trzeźwi, by być w stanie śledzić wzrokiem cokolwiek.

-Pewnie poszedł go zakopać żywcem. - Nucki szepnęła, wczepiając się w moje ramię.

-Pewnie tak. - Odpowiedziałem również szeptem.

Z wrażenia zapomniałem, dlaczego byłem taki zszokowany kilka minut temu.

-Wszystko w porządku? - Christiane złapala nieco oniemiałą Dianę za ręce. - Co za burak, nie wierzę.

-Nic się nie stało. - Ta odparła, przywołując na usta doskonały uśmiech. - Wiecie, chciałam wam opowiedzieć zabawną historię, która mi się przydarzyła ostatnio...

Zaczęła nadawać jak stare radio zawsze tak, jak kiedy chciała szybko zmienić temat i rozładować atmosferę.

-Ale co to był za koleś, z którym przyszłaś? - Nucki nie dała się zwieść pozorom i zadała to pytanie, którego tak naprawdę nikt nie chciał, by było zadane.

-To... Kolega. - Diana wymamrotała, przeczesując nerwowo włosy do tyłu. - Wiecie, jednak się chyba czegoś napiję.

Pozbierałem szczękę z ziemi, nie wierząc własnym oczom, a Diana odwróciła się na pięcie, cała zaczerwieniona i zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum w kierunku stoiska z napojami. Christine i Nucki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, wcisnęły mi w dłonie swoje kubki i z determinacją tarana ruszyły za nią, zostawiając mnie samego.

Diana zdecydowanie nie była sobą - pomyślałem inteligentnie, zostając sam ze sobą z trzema plastikowymi kubkami w rękach, otoczony bawiącymi się nastolatkami. Obejrzałem się za siebie, jakby sprawdzając, czy Jake nie zamierzał wrócić tą samą drogą, którą odszedł, ale przepadł. Podobnie jak wszyscy moi znajomi.

Czułem jak w moim żołądku rośnie ciężka kula, kiedy po raz kolejny zobaczyłem przed oczami obraz Diany wchodzącej na imprezę w toarzystwie Jake'a.

Ładnie razem wyglądali. Ładnie, na zasadzie kontrastu, bo tematycznie pasowali do siebie jak Daniel do teleturnieju „Jeden z Dziesięciu".

Czułem się rozczarowany. Nie tym, że Diana w końcu sobie kogoś znalazła, a tym, że w końcu dotarła do mnie prosta prawda: coś poczułem. Do Jake'a. Nie wiem, w którym momencie to się stało, bo gdybym wiedział, to napiłbym się wybielacza, zanim doszło do tej tragedii.

Teraz było już za późno.

Moje życie naprawdę było bajką. Preferencyjnie bajką o Pinokiu.

Z prawdziwego debila chciałbym stać się prawdziwym chłopcem.

*

Dziewczyny znalazłem, gdy już się pozbierałem. Wszystkie trzy spędzały miło czas rapując hymn szkoły razem z pierwszorocznymi pomponiarami. Tymi, które nie zdążyły jeszcze przesiąknąć jadem pani kapitan i zmienić się w wyniosłe suki.

Nie wiem, jak Nucki tego dokonała, ale zdążyła doprowadzić się do stanu upojenia alkoholowego, jaki można czasami zobaczyć w śmiesznych filmikach z menelami.

Christine również wyglądala, jakby wystarczyło jej już alkoholu, tylko Diana trzymała fason, ogarniając je obie aż do mojego przybycia.

Gdy Nucki mnie zobaczyła, spróbowała wstać z podłogi, co okazałoby się być krytycznym błędem, gdyby nie mój nadludzki refleks.

Złapałem ją, gdy zaplątały jej się nogi i przytrzymałem, stawiając do pionu.

-Ally! Allen, Allenek, Alluś. - Wybełkotała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Chyba będę rzygać.

-Ja chyba też. - Odparłem półgębkiem, odsuwając z jej ramion zdobyczną bluzę z logo szkoły, jakie nosili chłopaki ze szkolnej drużyny.

Bluza ta jebała mówiąc krótko kwitnącą cebulą wymieszaną z mocnym dezodorantem, który nie tylko nie zabijał mało przyjemnego zapaszku, a wchodził z nim w reakcję chemiczną, której efekty obudziłyby nawet trupa i zmusiły go do ucieczki.

Dla pewności kopnąłem ohydztwo w bok, gdy tylko wylądowało na podłodze.

-Naprawdę będę pawiowa- ać. - Nucki czknęła, opierając się na mnie ciężarem całego ciała.

-Dobrze. - Zachowałem spokój. - Pójdziemy do łazienki.

Łazienka okazała się być zablokowana od wewnątrz. Ze szpary między podłogą a drzwiami wydobywały się gęste obłoki dymu o intensywnym zapachu haszyszu.

Zdążyłem wyrzucić z siebie tylko „motyla noga!", bo Nucki chyba nie mogła już dłużej czekać i obrzygała mi buty.

-O boże, przepraszam. - Zakryła sobie usta dłonią, jednak chwilę później wybuchła szaleńczym rechotem. - Tak mi przykro. Jeju, naprawdę się napiłam. Okropnie się czuję.

Oślepił mnie błysk flesza. Ktoś zrobił nam zdjęcie, ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. 

-Chodź. Znajdziemy ci jakieś miejsce na odpoczynek. - Zarządziłem, łapiąc Nucki, która szykowała się do osunięcia się po ścianie na podłogę.

To była moja chwila na zaopiekowanie się kimś ten jeden raz w życiu i o ile wątpię, żebym wysilił się aż do tego stopnia dla kogokolwiek, poza moim bratem, Dianą, czy Danielem, na Nucki naprawdę mi zależało.

Zignorowałem zakaz wchodzenia na górę, nie będąc przy tym samotny i praktycznie wniosłem tracącą powoli kontakt z rzeczywistością Nucki na górę. Następnie szarpnąłem klamkę pierwszych lepszych drzwi, wyglądających na drzwi sypialni i niewiele myśląc, zawołałem do znajdującej się w środku parki:

-Tu was mam, zasrańce, niech no się Tara dowie co wyprawiacie w jej pokoju!

Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, by ktoś tak szybko się ubierał i spieprzał z miejsca zbrodni, ale nie narzekałem na ich młodzieńczy refleks, tylko doprowadziłem Nucki do łóżka, na które upadła z głośnym, niezadowolonym jękiem.

-Brzuch mnie boli... - Marudziła, zasłaniając oczy dłońmi, bo zapewne raziło ją światło. Zdjąłem jej trampki, żeby nie zdewastowała pościeli właścicielowi tego łóżka.

Nie wiedziałem nawet, czyj to był pokój, ale nie wyglądał, jakby należał do Tary.

-Zaraz przyniosę ci wody. Nie ruszaj się stąd. - Odparłem, zdejmując swoje obrzygane przez nią buty i zostając w skarpetkach.

Nie mam pojęcia, jakiego programu naprowadzającego używała, ale choć moje do tej pory białe airmaxy zostały całkiem przefarbowane, na spodniach nie miałem ani nawet śladu.

Ruszyłem w bój w samych skarpetkach, zdeterminowany, by zdobyć wodę. Przebiłem się przez schody, które nagle jak na złość obsiąść postanowili jacyś ludzie, przeszedłem obok cuchnącej haszyszem łazienki, szerokim łukiem ominąłem jakieś dziwne poruszenie, w centrum którego na stoliku do kawy stał mój już porobiony braciszek, krzycząc „żel do włosów dla wszystkich!" a zgromadzeni wokół niego ludzie wiwatowali. Ktoś nawet rzucił w niego stanikiem, który Vincent złapał i uniósł w górę, niczym trofeum.

Postanowiłem udawać, że to się nie dzieje, bo mnie to przerastało.

W końcu dotarłem do kuchni, starając się nie dać nikomu zatrzymać, nawet na krótkie „jak się masz?".

Nalewając wodę, wysłuchałem krótkiej tyrady pierwszorocznego prymusa na temat funkcji kwadratowych i zawróciłem, wkładając cały mój roczny zapas szczęścia w nie wyjebanie się jak ostatnia sierota i nie rozlanie tej cennej szklanki wody, która kosztowała mnie tyle wysiłku, by ją zdobyć.

W salonie Vincenta tłum nosił już na rękach. Ktoś krzyknął „chodźmy polować na ludzi!" ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Zmierzałem na górę, niczym Filipides, pędzący do Aten, chroniłem cenną szklankę własną piersią, już byłem u szczytu schodów, gdy nagle... Zobaczyłem uchylone drzwi łazienki na piętrze, w której mogłem po prostu napełnić szklankę wodą, nie ryzykując przy tym śmiercią.   
Życie to żart.

Nucki spała za to już jak dziecko. Nawalone jak szpadel dziecko.

Odstawiłem nic nie wartą szklankę z wodą na stoliczek przy łóżku i inteligentnie sprawdziłem mojej dziewczynie puls.

Zegarek w telefonie pokazywał mi dopiero dziesiątą. Westchnąłem ciężko i zgarnąłem swoje buty, planując je nieco przeprać pod kranem i odsuwając od siebie myśli o Dianie i Jake'u. Nawet nie wiem, czemu o tym myślałem. Są prawie dorośli, robią, co chcą.

Zamknąłem dokładnie drzwi pokoju, w którym zostawiłem Nucki, żeby przypadkiem nikomu nie przyszło do głowy tam wleźć. Piętro było jednak całkiem puste, nie licząc łazienki.

Chris wisiał tam nad wielkim, białym telefonem i chyba się modlił. Coś mamrotał, ale właściwie ciężko było określić, czy to był jeszcze nasz język, czy już jakiś staroceltycki.

-Hej, O'Hara. - Zwróciłem się do niego oficjalnie, kulturalnie i elegancko, czyli po nazwisku.

Chris podniósł na mnie przepity wzrok, kiedy władowałem swoje buty do zlewu i zalałem je zimną wodą. Prawdopodobnie to nie był najlepszy sposób na pranie butów, ale czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma pojęcie o tym, co robi?

-Tylko ciebie tu brakowało. - Westchnął ciężko i splunąl do muszli, do której się tulił.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i spróbowałem za pomocą mydła i wody doprowadzić swoje buty do stanu używalności.

-Co jest, Chrisiu? - Zagadnąłem z zaczepką. - Dostałeś kosza? Znowu?

Byłem nabuzowany. Zły, nieszczęśliwy i skołowany. Chris po prostu znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu, żeby się na nim wyżyć.

-Nie twoja sprawa.

Chris z ciężkim stęknięciem nadludzkiego wysiłku przetoczył się z kolan na tyłek i oparł się o ścianę.

Zrobiłem nam obu przysługę i spuściłem wodę.

-Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, Coulter. Widzisz tylko czubek własnego nosa.

Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia. Poczułem lekkie ukłucie po tych słowach.

-Warczenie na mnie nie sprawi, że Tara zacznie traktować cię poważnie.

Wyszło mi bardziej zjadliwie, niż planowałem.

-Pieprz się.

-Uwierz, stale próbuję.

Zaśmiałem się sztucznie, próbując pokazać, ze nic mnie nie ruszają jego słowa. Odłożyłem uprane buty na grzejnik, żeby się podsuszyły.

-Chociaż to dziwne. Dwie ręce masz, dwie nogi. Pół mózgu nawet. Całkiem słodki jesteś. - Dodałem żartobliwie, lecz chyba nie zostałem zrozumiany, bo Chris skrzywił się niechętnie.

-Bardzo się kurwa cieszę, że tak uważasz. - Odwarknął. - Niestety nie jestem zainteresowany.

-Przecież niczego ci nie proponowałem. - Zaśmiałem się w odpowiedzi.

Tleniony otworzył usta i zamknął je za chwilę, jakby nagle zapomniał całej swojej listy błyskotliwych argumentów, którą niewątpliwie miał w zapasie. Prychnął tylko ze zniecierpliwieniem i odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w kafelki. Najwyraźniej nie miał już dłużej choty rozmawiać.

Usłyszeliśmy krótkie pukanie do drzwi toalety i obaj jak na komendę zerknęliśmy w tamtą stronę.

-Idz na dół. - Chris warknął do Jake'a, który pojawił się w drzwiach.

Chwilowo zapomniane uczucie ciężkości powróciło. Uciekłem wzrokiem.

-Na dole jest hasz komora. - Ten odparł neutralnie. - Nie będę pytał, co robicie sami we dwóch w tym... Klimatycznym miejscu, jeśli dacie mi się odlać w spokoju.

Chciałem zareagować, ale Chris był szybszy.

-No chyba cię pogięło. - Nabrał nagle agresywnej, defensywnej maniery, podnosząc się z podłogi i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Nie mam z tym frajerem nic wspólnego.

-To nie tak jak myślisz, kochanie. - Chciałem zażartować, ale zabrzmiało to conajmniej niezręcznie.

Tleniony specjalnie zatrzymał się w drzwiach, by obrzucić mnie niechętnym spojrzeniem.

-Nie wnikam. - Stwierdził z przesadnym obrzydzeniem i opuścił to lokum.

Chwilę później usłyszeliśmy, jak spada ze schodów.

Spojrzałem wielkimi oczami na Jake'a, jakby zadając mu pytanie, czy powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić.

-Nic mu nie będzie. Jest duży i zaszczepiony. I ma całe pół mózgu. - Jake ziewnął i nieskrępowany moją obecnością rozpiął spodnie i załatwił, co miał załatwić.

Przez zwyczają uprzejmość odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z łazienki, stając za drzwiami, jak dureń. Moje buty nadal znajdowały się na grzejniku w łazience.

Jake wyszedł na przedpokój chwilę później, wycierając mokre ręce o spodnie.

-Idę zapalić na balkon, idziesz? - zapytał jakby nigdy nic.

Diana i Jake.

Powinienem to zostawić. Nie robić z siebie durnia większego, niż jestem. Nie kopać dołków pod przyjaciółką, a cieszyć się jej szczęściem.

Zamiast tego skinąłem głową i podążyłem za nim w stronę obszernych drzwi balkonowych, znajdujących się na końcu korytarza.

Powinienem się martwić, że zmarznę w samych skarpetkach, ale jakoś nie potrafiłem. Oparłem się o ozdobną balustradę i rozejrzałem się po otoczeniu. Balkon wychodzil na boczną część domu. W dole był basen nad którym siedziało już kilkoro śmiałków wystarczająco pijanych, żeby moczyć nogi w lodowatej wodzie, pijąc shoty raz po raz. Na samo wyobrażenie zanurzenia nóg w tej lodowni poczułem, jak coś mi w środeczku umarło. Dzisiaj świetna zabawa, jutro hipochondria.

Jake zapalił papierosa i zaciagnął się nim, patrząc na ludzi przy basenie. Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć, nadal zażenowany sytuacją która wynikła po naszej odsiadce i tym co mi wtedy powiedział. O kwestii Diany nawet nie wspominając.

Co tu dużo mówić, narobiłem wstydu, jak zwykle. Czego się spodziewaliście?

Było mi ciężko na duchu. Stać tak obok niego i mieć w głowie te wszystkie myśli. Myśli o tym, że nie powinienem w ogóle o nim myśleć ze względu na dwie ważne dla mnie dziewczyny i o tym, że było w nim coś, czemu nie mogłem się oprzeć.

Chciałem choć raz wyjść zwycięsko z potyczki z nim. Odejść z tego balkonu i wrócić do życia, jakie miałem, zanim postanowił wyleźć z poprawczaka.

Co sobie pomarzyłem, to moje. Jake onieśmielał mnie i mi imponował. Swoim spokojem, ostrym żartem i tym, że zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć i jak się zachować. Przyglądałem się tylko jego profilowi, kiedy palił. Jego ustom, kiedy się zaciągał i ciemnym oczom, które zwykle patrzyły na mnie z zaczepką. I czułem, jak coraz spektakularniej przegrywam bitwę z samym sobą.

-Daj mi spróbować. - Zagadnąłem patrząc na papierosa, którego trzymał w dłoni.

Jake spojrzał na mnie jakby zaskoczony, szybko to jednak ukrył i lekko się uśmiechnął. Znów uniósł jeden kącik ust wyżej, niż drugi, jakby na złość, jakby z ironią.

-To chodź. - Odparł, zaciagając się, ale kiedy wyciagnąłem rękę, by wziąć od niego papierosa, cofnął dłoń, nie pozwalając mi na to.

Zamiast tego nachylił się nade mną.

Moja reakcja była automatyczna, całkiem nieplanowana. Podobno w sytuacjach, gdy należy zadziałać instynktownie, włączają się nasze skryte pragnienia i motywacje i działamy zgodnie z nimi.

Podobno.

Uniosłem nieco brodę w górę i rozchyliłem wargi, a on zbliżył się do mnie na tyle, byśmy niemal zetknęli się nosami i wdmuchał mi dym do ust.

Nie poczułem go nawet. Cały czas patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, z tak bliska, że brakowało mi tchu.

W takich chwilach, moja rozbujana wyobraźnia lubiła podpowiedzieć mi coś w stylu „a co, jeśli on potrafi czytać ci w myślach?".

Wolałbym jednak, by ich nie czytał, bo było to coś w stylu „ALARM KOD CZERWONY, URUCHOMIĆ: NAMIOT W SPODNIACH".

Zacząłem modlić się, żeby nie spojrzał w dół i uciekłem przy tym wzrokiem.

-Bleh. - Skomentowałem, gdy odzyskałem czucie w języku i odwróciłem głowę, a on oparł się ponownie o barierkę, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

-Nie pal. To by ci nie pasowało. - Odpowiedział, paląc już sam. - Gdzie twoja dziewczyna?

-Śpi. - Odparłem neutralnie, opierając się o barierę obok niego. - A gdzie twoja?

Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, by na mnie spojrzeć, a ja wytrzymałem to spojrzenie. Nie odpowiedział, jakby się nad czyms głęboko zastanawiał.

-Nie musisz udawać, że nie wiesz, o kim mówię. - Dorzuciłem, wpatrując się w niebieską wodę w basenie, do połowy zakrytym ochronną matą. - Diana. Była nerwowa i się czerwieniła, kiedy mówiła, że się spóźniliście.

Udało się. Powiedziałem to. Teraz skupiłem się na tym, by z jakiegoś powodu nie zacisnąć oczu, jak w oczekiwaniu na cios, gdy spodziewałem się usłyszeć „no tak, tak wyszło", lub coś podobnego.

-Dostała mandat. - Odwiedział, unosząc brew w górę i patrząc na mnie, jak na durnia. - Dlatego była nerwowa, bo nie chciała, żeby się ktoś dowiedział.

Spojrzałem wprost na niego, marszcząc brwi. Jaki mandat?

-Huh?

Przechyliłem głowę pytająco.

-Długo truła mi, żebym przyszedł tu się „zintegrować" aż w końcu dla świętego spokoju się zgodziłem. - Powiedział, patrząc na mnie jak na kretyna, którym byłem. - Powiedziała, że spotkamy się pod szkołą i przyjedziemy razem, żeby mogła mnie „wprowadzić". Dobra z niej dziewczyna, zgodziłem się, żeby było jej miło. Drogówka zatrzymała nas w drodze i wlepili jej mandat za przekroczenie prędkości.

-Oh. - Tyle zdołałem z siebie wykrzesać.

-A ty co myślałeś? - Uniósł zaczepnie brew. - W sumie nie mów, twoja mina wyrażała wszystko.

Najeżyłem się, słysząc kolejne, podłe pomówienie, a on uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

-O co ci właściwie chodzi? - Warknąłem zirytowany. - Ciągle mnie zaczepiasz, robisz aluzje, wytykasz... Po co?

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, patrząc na mnie z góry, co doprowadzało mnie do szału. Uśmiechał się, jakby świetnie się bawił, wkurzając mnie.

-Bo lubię. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze się fajnie wkurzałeś.

Złość uszła ze mnie, ustepując miejsca konsternacji.

Czy to był komplement?

-To jest... Flirt? - Zapytałem całkowicie zagubiony.

Dostawałem sprzeczne sygnały. Nie wiedziałem już, co myślę. Czułem ulgę, do której się nigdy nie przyznam.

-Skądże. - Pokręcił głową z absolutną powagą. - Przecież masz dziewczynę.

Ręka mnie świeżbiła, żeby mu za przeproszeniem przypierdolić, ale się opanowałem.

-Nie złość się tak, księżniczko. - Zanim się obejrzałem, pstryknął mnie w nos. - Złość piękności szkodzi.

Westchnąłem.

Dawno nie czułem się tak bezsilny. Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym mu odpowiedzieć, żeby się jakoś odgryźć. Za dużo emocji ogarniało mnie przy nim naraz, bym mógł wymyślić coś mądrego. Postanowłem zachować milczenie i znów wpatrzyłem się w wodę w basenie. Światła padające z okien tworzyły na niej kolorowe refleksy.

-Gdybym więcej wypił, pewnie zrobiłbym coś głupiego. - Mruknąłem tylko pod nosem, kapitulując.

-Pocieszę cię, jeśli ci powiem, że głupiej już nie wypadniesz? - Padła odpowiedź, na co pokazałem mu środkowy palec. - Nie zimno ci?

Spojrzeliśmy na moje skarpetki w gwiazdki, więc wzruszyłem ramionami. Od glazury którą wyłożony był balkon, faktycznie było zimno. Tylko twarz piekła mnie na uszach i policzkach, nie wiem już czy ze złości, czy z zawstydzenia.

-Poucz mnie matmy, co? - Wymamrotałem pod nosem, zaciskając dłonie na barierce balkonu.

Chcę spędzić z tobą więcej czasu, pało w glanach.

-Po co? - Odpowiedział krótko. - Przecież dajesz radę.

Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie bez słowa, jakby tocząc jakąś bitwę o dominację.

-Ależ ty mnie wkurzasz.

Tylko na tyle było mnie stać. Moja elokwencja poszła na spacer.

-Czym takim? - Zapytał z zainteresowaniem. - Jestem miły i czarujący.

Spojrzałem na niego, unosząc ironicznie brwi, a on tylko uśmiechnął się rozbawiony tym wybornym, wręcz pryma sort żartem.

W miarę, jak nasza wymiana spojrzeń trwała dalej, jego uśmiech stopniowo malał, aż zniknął całkowicie, ustępując minie, którą ludzie przybierają, gdy przyjdzie im do głowy jakiś ryzykowny pomysł. Zadrżałem, bo mocniejszy podmuch wiatru był naprawdę zimny. Na dole było bardzo głośno, podłoga na górze aż dudniła od amatorskiego disco, które zastąpiło poprzedni house. Odgarnąłem niesforne kosmyki, które wydostały mi się z kucyka za ucho, dostrzegając przy tym krótki błysk w oczach mojego towarzysza wieczoru. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale uznałem to za coś dobrego, przyjemnego.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje serce bije naprawdę szybko. Starałem się powstrzymać ten bezwarunkowy gest, lecz w końcu przegrałem z mową własnego ciała i zerknąłem krótko na jego usta. Chyba wziął to jako znak, bo przestąpił krok w moją stronę. Odwróciłem głowę w bok, uciekając wzrokiem w nagłym speszeniu.

Co się ze mną dzieje? Nigdy nie wstydziłem się nikogo aż tak bardzo, jak jego teraz.

Patrzyłem w stronę drzwi balkonu, z dłonią na zimnej barierce, czując ciepło promieniujące od znajdującego się tak blisko mnie Jake'a

Ugryzł mnie w ucho. Poczułem, jak jego zęby ześlizgują się po wrażliwej chrząstce, a następnie owiewa ją ciepły oddech.

Przeszedł mnie mocny, ale przyjemny dreszcz.

Postawiłem namiot.

Najgorszy dzień na świecie.

-Pasowałyby ci ze dwa kolczyki. - Powiedział mi do ucha niskim, delikatnym szeptem.

Całą siłą woli zmusiłem się, by ruszyć swoje struny głosowe do działania. Gdybym tylko mógł w tej chwili mówić z taką pewnością, z jaką śpiewam pod prysznicem.

-A... Diana wie? - Wyszeptałem tak cicho, że gdyby się nade mną nie nachylał, być może by mnie nie usłyszał.

-O czym?

-Że jesteś pedał.

Ogarnęła mnie jakaś dzika satysfakcja, nie tylko dlatego, że w pewnym sensie w końcu wyszedłem zwycięsko z potyczki z Jakiem.

Udało mi się też wywołać na jego twarzy rozbawiony uśmiech, co było dla mnie powodem jakiejś niewyjaśnionej dumy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkim, którzy dotarli aż tutaj: serdecznie dziękuję i zapraszam ponownie!


	5. Mangozjebi, Sataniści i moja ręka w spodniach Jake'a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak odkryłem klub dla mangozjebów i znalazłem swoje miejsce na świecie.   
> Nawet nie lubię anime.   
> Ale lubię Chloe i Alexa.  
> I Jake'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, że w tym rozdziale znajduje się scena mildly 18+

Następnego ranka Nucki przechodziła chyba najgorszego kaca w swoim życiu, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich ludzi, którzy kupili oryginalną licencję winrara. Spoiler: Nikt chyba nigdy nie kupił licencji winrara.

Po mnie poprzedni wieczór spłynął jak po kaczce. Nie zdążyłem się nawet napić, mogłem więc bohatersko pełnić obowiązki przykładnego męża stanu i zajmować się moją kobietą.

Rose odwiozła nas do domu, uprzednio sprowadzając Vincenta z powrotem na ziemię, by nie odjechał kompletnie od swojej sławy i pomogła nam nawet ukryć fakt, że piliśmy przed moją mamą i gosposią, która na pewno by na mnie nakablowała.

Nie wiem, czy moja mama pozbierałaby się po takich wiadomościach. W jej oczach byłem jakimś dziwnym miksem jednorożca i cherubinka, a na wszelkie moje wyskoki reagowała ostrym przypadkiem wyparcia.

Kiedyś nawet wpadła do szkoły z ogniem i mieczem po tym, jak dostałem (słuszną) uwagę w szkole za rzucenie w koleżankę babeczką, co zapoczątkowało bitwę na jedzenie na szkolnej stołówce.

No bo przecież Allenek takich rzeczy nie robi. Alkoholu to nawet nie wącha.

-Nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda?

Nucki przerwała panującą między nami, pełną zadumy ciszę.

Ze wstydem i skruchą zdałem sobie sprawę, że zamiast być tutaj z nią, myślami znajdowałem się na balkonie domu wypoczynkowego Tary, w samych skarpetkach w gwiazdki.

-O co? - zapytałem nieprzytomnie.

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

Miała proste, białe zęby i kształtne wargi. To chyba było najgorsze. Nucki była prześliczną dziewczyną. Co taka świetna partia ze mną robiła, do dzisiaj pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą.

-Przesadziłam wczoraj. - Westchnęła. - Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie upiłam.

Uśmiechnąłem się z rozbawieniem, choć wczoraj, gdy sprawdzałem jej puls, to nie było mi tak do śmiechu.

-Przecież nic się nie stało. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Przepadło ci za to wystąpienie Vincenta w salonie.

Zaśmiała się, szybko się opanowując, bo najwyraźniej wywołało to u niej silniejszy ból głowy.

-To na pewno było coś wartego zobaczenia.

Przyglądałem się jej, kolejny raz zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby nagle zyskała zdolność czytania w moich myślach.

Czy byłaby zła? Smutna? Poczułaby się zdradzona, niekochana, obrzydzona?

Pewnie wszystko naraz.

-Cieszę się, że byłam z tobą. - Dodała, nieświadomie wbijając kołek do trumny o nazwie „poczucie winy" w jakiej ponownie się znalazłem. - Zawsze się mną opiekujesz.

Nie wytrzymałem, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna. Czułem, że jeśli będę dalej patrzył jej w oczy, to faktycznie zobaczy w nich balkon, Jake'a i to, jak się wtedy czułem.

Cichy głos rozsądku, który dziwnym zrządzeniem losu brzmial w mojej głowie dokładnie tak, jak głos Diany, właśnie radził mi, żebym oszczędził wszystkim problemu i utopił się w kałuży. Swoją drogą, bardzo ciekawym było słyszeć podobne treści adresowane do mnie symulacją głosu pani przewodniczącej.

„Utop się Allen. Chodź, zobaczysz, będzie fajnie."

*

Bóg mnie opuścił.

Jeśli istnieje, to na pewno mnie opuścił.

Właściwie ciężko mu się dziwić, ja na jego miejscu też bym się opuścił i nie przyznawał, że spod mojego dłuta wyszło coś takiego.

Ostatnio działo się tak dużo, że zapomniałem, że coś takiego jak szkoła w ogóle istnieje.

I tak oto nadeszła matma i ostatni sprawdzian przed wystawieniem ocen na trymestr.

Zegarek tyka, jakby odliczał ostatnie sekundy mojego życia.

Zadania wyglądały jak moja przyszła bezdomność i bezrobotność.

Teraz się stoczę i wyląduję na ulicy. Psy będą mnie za nogawki gryzły, a dzieci obrzucą kamieniami, jak tylko wypełznę ze swojego squatu. Zostanę alkoholikiem w wieku siedemnastu lat i będę zbierał puszki, by wiązać koniec z końcem.

Chociaż...

Jestem młody i piękny.

Zawsze mogę zacząć sprzedawać się na dworcu. Może zostanę luksusowym chłopcem do towarzystwa? Zbiję fortunę, otworzę własny burdel...

Drzwi klasy otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, zwracając uwagę całej klasy na spóźnialskiego chłopaka, którego skądś powinienem kojarzyć.

-Przepraszam. - Wymamrotał, zdmuchując przydługą grzywkę, opadającą mu na niemal połowę hipsterskich okularów.

Wziął czysty arkusz, który bez słowa podała mu nasza nauczycielka od matmy i rozejrzał się za wolnym miejscem.

Siedziałem w ostatniej ławce, jakby to miało pomóc mi się ukryć, w dodatku obok mnie znajdowało się puste miejsce.

Jakimś fantastycznym zrządzeniem losu, tak właśnie Alexander Smith o imieniu równie mdłym i nijakim, co jego wygląd, uratował mnie od marnego końca jako burdelmama.

Alex okazał się być na tyle miłym, by po krótkiej obserwacji moich cierpień i katuszy, wyrwać z zeszytu kartkę przeznaczoną na brudnopis i zrobić na niej trzy pierwsze zadania z mojego arkusza, które następnie podsunął do mnie tak, by czujne oko nauczycielki niczego nie dostrzegło.

Trója była właściwie wszystkim, o czym mogłem marzyć w tej sytuacji. Zaryzykowałem możliwość, że wypisał tam jakieś farmazony i wypełniłem swoją żałośnie pustą kartką jego dziełem.

Zerknąłem raz jeszcze na mojego wybawiciela, gdy ten neutralną, równie nijaką, co on sam miną wypełniał swój arkusz.

Miał długopis ze Spongebobem bujającym się na sprężynce. To właśnie po tym poznałem, że gość był godzien zaufania.

On zawsze tutaj był? Zawsze siedział gdzieś w pobliżu, przez ostatnie trzy miesiące szkoły?

Gdy ta rzeź dobiegła końca, mój zbawiciel wyniósł się z klasy tak szybko, że przez chwilę zastanawiałem się wręcz, czy mi się nie przyśnił.

Podobno czasami, ludzki umysł w stanie skrajnego stresu, lub bliskim śmierci, potrafi przywołać pocieszające wizje, by utrzymać się przy życiu.

Dowodem na to, że jeszcze nie zwariowałem, był mój wypełniony na trzy sprawdzian. Albo Bóg jednak nie wypiął się na mnie całkowicie, albo okularnik postanowił zrobić mnie w konia i wpisał na kartkę jakieś losowe głupoty i uznał, że to będzie śmieszne, jeśli tonącemu rzuci brzytwę.

Nim zdążył zniknąć za drzwiami, ja na powrót zapomniałem, jak wyglądał. Być może był jakimś czarodziejem, mistrzem kamuflażu, albo łamał czwartą ścianę symulacji, w której żyliśmy.

Cała ta sytuacja zaciekawiła mnie na tyle, że wyprosiłem Dianę, by pozwoliła mi zajrzeć do szkolnej bazy danych i zlokalizować tajemniczego jegomościa.

Okazało się jednak, że cwaniak i tutaj sprytnie unikał wykrycia, bo na zdjęciu w dokumentacji wyglądał nieco inaczej.

Nie miał na nosie okularów, a grzywkę nosił normalnie ściętą i odgarniętą z oczu. Ze zdziwieniem odkryłem, że miał naprawdę ładne oczy. Jasne, w kolorze porannego, bezchmurnego nieba. I duże, jak na chłopaka.

Być może dlatego ukrywał je pod grzywką i okularami.

-Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto wyglądałby tak zwyczajnie, że nie da się go nawet zapamiętać. - Mruknąłem, odchylając się na krześle w pokoju samorządu szkolnego, by spojrzeć na Dianę.

Ta była zajęta czytaniem jakiejś petycji, którą wystosowali do niej członkowie klubu Religijnych Świrów. Tym razem chcieli zakazać noszenia rozpiętych górnych guzików koszul i spódniczek krótszych, niż do kolan.

-Podobno według testów IQ jest geniuszem. - Diana odparła, nie odrywając się od pracy. - Bardzo mało mówi i unika większych skupisk ludzi, ale jest miły. Trochę dziwny, ale podobno genialne dzieciaki tak mają.

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się do mnie pogodnie. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

-Pomógł mi ściągać na teście.

Dodałem, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że Smith jest miły. Uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy i ściągnęła brwi.

Co mi zrobi? Wniesie pozew?

-Na maturze też będziesz ściągał? - Zapytała karcąco, a ja zrozumiałem, że to już pora się ewakuować.

Zgarnąłem swój plecak z podłogi i skierowałem się do drzwi, wykonując taktyczny odwrót.

-Dzięki za wszystko, najdroższa. - Posłałem jej w powietrze całusa, stając w drzwiach, lecz to jej nie przekonało. - Do potem!

Uciekłem, zanim załadowała kolejny atak obszarowy z serii „jak ci nie wstyd, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, to o nią poproś, zamiast oszukiwać!".

Musiałem teraz znaleźć Alexandra Smitha i z nim porozmawiać.

Takie miałem przeczucie i postanowiłem się nim pokierować.

*

Alexander Smith, według bazy danych, uczęszczał ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie do klubu naukowego, a do klubu Anime i Mangi. Gatunek ten znałem tylko dlatego, że N, kiedyś się tym interesował, a nawet miał w pokoju kilka figurek, których nie można było dotykać. Drugą osobą, dzięki której miałem chociaż pojęcie, co to jest „Naruto" albo „One Piece" była Kelly. Kelly i N to przyjaciele z zamierzchłych czasów.

Zamierzchłych, czyli sprzed jakiegoś roku. Każdy pewnie zna to uczucie, kiedy pewnego dnia budzisz się i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wtopiłeś tak bardzo, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel zwiał przed tobą za granicę i nie chce cię znać.

Nie?

To tylko ja?

Po lekcjach zaczekałem, aż wszyscy rozejdą się do domów, lub klubów, w których zaczną się zajęcia po szkole.

Nie, żebym miał coś do chińskich bajek, ale zdecydowanie nie tam przewidywałem spotkać szkolnego geniusza. Zważając w dodatku na to, jakie były jedyne osoby, które znałem, a które interesowały się tą tematyką, podejście miałem sceptyczne.

Zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami na jakąś chwilę, zapukałem i wszedłem do środka. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na moje wejście. W sali było tylko kilka osób, w tym dziewczyna wygłaszająca jakąś inspirującą przemowę, stojąc na jednej z ławek i wygladając dość ikonicznie, Alex zajmujący jedno z krzeseł pod ścianą, absolutnie wyłączony z sytuacji i wgapiony w swojego iPhone'a, i jacyś ludzie, których nie znałem.

-Hej ty!

Blondynka stojąca na stole wycelowała we mnie oskarżycielsko palcem. Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzałem się sprawdzając, czy nie chodziło jej o kogoś innego, ale wszystkie spojrzenia, poza spojrzeniem Alexa skierowały się na mnie.

\- Jeśli chcesz dołączyć do klubu, formularze są tutaj, musisz je tylko zanieść do pokoju samorządu.

Chloe Thornton. Znałem ją z opowieści. Kilka razy minąłem w korytarzu, lub na jednej z domówek. Zawsze wyglądała wyjątkowo i bardzo rzucała się w oczy ze względu na swój specyficzny styl. Dzisiaj niezbyt długie włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu miała związane w dwa krótkie warkoczyki przerzucone do przodu w schludny sposób, związane uroczymi gumeczkami w niepasujących kolorach. Czarny eyeliner podkreślał jej brązowe oczy, odwracając uwagę od nieco zbyt wąskich ust i uroczo drobnego noska.

Na jej koszulce wpuszczonej w krótkie spodenki na szelkach dumnie widniał jakiś Kapitan Ameryka, czy jakiś inny Wiosenny Rycerz. Całości dopełniały czarne rajstopy, oczojebnie pomarańczowe trampki, cała masa kolorowych bransoletek i plecionek i zegarek wyglądający jak zbudowany z lego, który miała na nadgarstku.

Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak osoba, która wygrała szkolny konkurs na najciekawszy styl ubierania się, nawet się do niego nie zgłaszając.

-Nie, ja tylko chciałem pogadać z nim. - Wskazałem Alexa, który nadal nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego całą sytuacją.

Blondynka zeskoczyła z ławki, a pozostali członkowie klubu rozeszli się po sali, zabierając za jakieś swoje zajęcia.

-Jestem Chloe. - Podeszła do mnie i wyciagnęła rękę obwieszoną wszystkim, co pewnie znalazła w kuferku z zabawkami pięcioletniego brata i uśmiechnęła się.

-Allen. - Odpowiedziałem, podając jej rękę. Pomachała nią energicznie, patrząc na mnie z błyskiem zrozumienia w oczach.

-Aaah, więc ty jesteś Allen. - Pokiwała głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś w stylu „tyle o tobie słyszałam!" i nachyliła się do mnie nagle, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. - Jaki ty śliczny! Z bliska jeszcze śliczniejszy.

Puściła moją rękę i odeszła w stronę pozostałych, jakby nigdy nic. Odprowadziłem ją zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, lecz nie po to tu przecież przyszedłem. Zbliżyłem się do siedzącego samotnie pod ścianą Alexa.

-Hej. - Zacząłem nieco sztywno, a on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, stukając kciukami w ekran telefonu. - Chciałem podz...

-Zaczekaj. - Powiedział cicho, nie przerywając pisania.

Skonsternowany, zaczekałem, aż zdecyduje się na mnie spojrzeć, co zrobił, gdy kliknął 'wyślij' i podniósł głowę.

-Oh, to ty. Nie ma za co.

Przysunąłem sobie krzesło i usiadłem naprzeciw niego. Grzywka zasłaniała jego oczy, dodatkowo schowane za okularami, ciężko było stwierdzić, czy na mnie patrzy, czy nie.

-Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Zapytałem po chwili, gdy skonczył stukać kciukami w ekran telefonu.

-Bo sam byś nie dał rady. - Odpowiedziało nasze nieślubne dziecko Sherlocka Holmesa i Rutkowskiego.

-A poza tym, Jake cię lubi. - Dodał, wzruszając ramionami. - A kumple moich kumpli to moi kumple.

Chyba się przesłyszałem.

Jake mnie lubi?

Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to ciagle toczył ze mnie komedię i zwracał się do mnie po nazwisku, jeśli akurat nie stawiał mi namiotu, nawet palcem mnie nie dotykając.

Zamknąłem się, nie będąc w stanie nawet na to odpowiedzieć, ale głupia wesołość ogarnęła mnie od stóp do głowy.

-Chcesz czasem wyjść z nami? - Zapytał nagle, nie zmieniając tonu. - Chloe znalazła takie miejsce gdzie czasem udaje się kupić alkohol, jak jest czwartek, lub niedziela.

Propozycja była na tyle niespodziewana, ze na chwilę się zaciąłem i nie wiedziałem, czy dobrze słyszę.

-Um... Czemu nie. - Odpowiedziałem nieco zbity z tropu. - A kto jeszcze będzie?

-Znajomi. - Alex znów pochylił się nad telefonem. - Chloe cię z nimi pozna.

Zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy na pewno powinienem pakować się w to towarzystwo. Chloe nie wyglądała na osobę, która mogłaby mieć jakichś zdrowych na umyśle znajomych.

-Okej. - Pokiwałem głową, zgadzając się na wyjście z jakimiś zupełnie mi obcymi, a na dodatek dość ekscentrycznymi ludźmi do jakiegoś podejrzanego miejsca, gdzie nieletnim sprzedaje się alkohol. No przecież co złego mogło się stać?

-Zaraz tu przyjdzie.

Alex powiedział, jakby kontynuując temat, a ja spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

-Kto?

-Jake!

Tupot pomarańczowych trampek po wykładzinie odwrócił moją uwagę od Alexa i skierował ją na drzwi, do których Chloe właśnie zmierzała krokiem Terminatora podczas misji eliminacyjnej.

U celu złapała za fraki Jake'a, który zjawił się w klasie z plecakiem przerzuconym na jedno ramię. Wyglądało to całkiem zabawnie, zważywszy ile był od niej wyższy i że nie wysilił się nawet na żadną reakcję w obliczu takiego przejawu agresji.

-Gdzie są moje fajki, Rossiter? Miałeś mi je przynieść przed trzecią lekcją!

-No proszę państwa i co to będzie? - Odparł niewzruszony, wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę Lucky Strike'ów. - Masz, nie przepierdol od razu.

Chloe przyjęła ten dar i wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś jeszcze. Jake po chwili oporów wyjął z kieszeni i zapalniczkę, którą ta złapała z zadowoleniem i opuściła salę, trzaskając drzwiami.

-Tylko nie zgub. - Zdążył powiedzieć, nim zniknęła mu z oczu i odwrócił się w stronę sali.

Jego wzrok padł na mnie. Zapomniałem, jak się nazywam.

Jake najwyraźniej nie miał podobnych problemów, bo po prostu podszedł do nas, rzucając swój plecak na podłogę i usiadł na brzegu ławki, która stała luzem nieopodal.

-A co ty tu robisz? Jesteś fanem chińskich bajek? - Zagadnął z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem.

Owiał mnie zapach fajek, który był jakoś dziwnie mniej drażniący niż zwykle. Że też go jeszcze ze szkoły nie wylali za śmierdzenie jak popielniczka.

-Lepiej tego nie mów przy Chloe. - Alex wtrącił się spokojnie, nie unosząc nawet głowy znad ekranu telefonu.

Sposób na życie Alexandra Smitha był prosty. Nie rzucał się w oczy i bez przerwy siedział na telefonie, a jego pozorny brak osobowości nadrabiała Chloe, z którą żył w perfekcyjnej symbiozie. Z czasem każdy akceptował to jako normalny stan rzeczy.

-Ale czego? „Chińskie bajki?" - Zapytałem. - To one nie są chińskie?

-Japońskie. - Alex sprostował i na chwilę wyłączył się z towarzystwa.

Jake wzruszył ramionami obojętnie.

-Nie znam się na tym.

Speszony. Byłem tak bardzo speszony. Przed oczami miałem moment, jak Jake nachyla się do mnie, a chwilę później czuję jego zęby i cieply oddech na uchu. Czy pocałowałby mnie, gdybym się wtedy nie odwrócił?

Zerknąłem na niego, usiłując ukryć pod włosami czerwone z zawstydzenia uszy.

On też patrzył na mnie. Tak po prostu, jakby miał na to ochotę i nie można mu było tego zabronić.

Ciekawe, czy też myślał o tym momencie na balkonie w domku wypoczynkowym Tary.

Złożyłem dłonie na kolanach, splatając ze sobą palce.

Chciałem go dotknąć.

Nieważne, jak. Choćby tylko jego ramienia. Przesunąć dłonią w dół po bicepsie, przedramieniu, dotknąć jego dłoni.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, czując, że te myśli nie wychodzą mi na zdrowie.

Dość.

-Wszystko w porządku, Allen? - Alex zapytał swobodnie, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

-Jasne. - Odparłem, nie patrząc już dłużej na Jake'a. - Z kim tam romansujesz?

Zamrugał i podniósł na mnie nieco niepewny wzrok, jakbym właśnie dobierał się do jakiejś wstydliwej tajemnicy.

-Możesz mu powiedzieć, to pedał. - Jake wtrącił się ze swoim sarkastycznym komentarzem i wytrzymał moje karcące spojrzenie nie okazując śladu skruchy.

Alex przygryzł wargę i wygasił telefon, najwyraźniej przygotowując się mentalnie na wypowiedzenie zakazanych słów.

-Nazywa się Ian. - Wymamrotał w końcu, nie patrząc na żadnego z nas. - Jest na drugim roku studiów. No i my ten. Spotykamy się. Już pół roku.

Buzia Alexandra rozjaśniła się nagle, jakby ktoś wymienił mu baterie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozmarzonym, błogim uśmiechem.

Jake uprzejmie zamknął mi usta, które bezwiednie otworzyłem po tych wieściach.

-Gratulacje. - Mruknąłem, niewiele myśląc.

-A poza tym, powiedz nam, jak się poznaliście? - Jake wtrącił swoje trzy grosze w rozmowę, najwyraźniej spodziewając się jakiegoś gwoździa programu.

Uśmiechał się z zaczepką i rozbawieniem.

Tak, jak lubiłem najbardziej.

-Na forum dla mangowców.

Odpowiedź Alexa nie była już tak pozytywna i błoga. On również wiedział, że to była pułapka. Zerknął na glaniarza podejrzliwie.

-Na forum dla mangowców. - Jake powtórzył teatralnie, patrząc na mnie, jakby chciał, bym to dobrze zapamiętał.

Rozluźniłem się trochę, pierwszy raz widząc go żartującego w ten sposób. Odsunąłem od siebie tym samym inwazyjne myśli o tym, co miał pod ubraniem.

-A gdzie poszliście na drugą randkę? - Pociągnął, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając mu odpuścić.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

-Na czarną mszę. - Alex załozył ręce na piersi i uformował usta w niezadowolony dzióbek. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jest Satanistą?

Parsknąłem niespodziewanie, omal się nie opluwając. Takiego zwrotu akcji się na pewno nie spodziewałem.

-Satanistą? - Powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to Satanistą? Je koty i pije krew dziewic?

-Nie bądź śmieszny. Gdzie ty ostatnio dziewicę widziałeś? - Alex wywrócił oczami. - Nasze odmienne wyznania nie stoją na drodze naszej miłości.

-Bo gdybyś nie wiedział, Alex jest wierzący. - Jake pospieszył mi z objaśnieniem. - Co niedziela leży plackiem w kościele i błaga Jezusa Chytrusa o wybaczenie.

-Śmiej się, śmiej. - Alex pogroził mu palcem, sięgając ponownie p telefon, gdy ten tylko zawibrował, ozajmiając odebranie wiadomości. - Ja przynajmniej nie pójdę do Piekła, tak jak ty.

-Teoretycznie to powinieneś chcieć iść do Piekła. - Jake zauważył z rozbawieniem. - Bo twój kochaś tam trafi na pewno.

Smith przedrzeźnił go krótko i wlepił spojrzenie w telefon, ponownie odłączając się od konwersacji.

Zerknąłem na Jake'a, nieco ośmielony tą przyjemną wymianą zdań.

Chciałem spędzić z nim czas, prawda? Prawda. Teraz właśnie miałem okazję.

-Wiesz, co dzisiaj ciekawego słyszałem?

Wysiliłem się na zaczepny ton, a Jake był na tyle miły, że pociągnął moją grę, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

-Słyszałem, że „mnie lubisz".

-Kto cię tak okłamał?

Jake uniósł brew w górę, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

-Ten sam koleś, który twierdzi, że jesteś świetnym facetem.

Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, udając, że ten argument do niego przemówił.

-Brzmi jak słowa wielkiego człowieka. Przyjmuję to.

Drzwi sali klubowej otworzyły się zamaszyście i stanęła w nim przewodnicząca tego cyrku w wybornym humorze i podeszła do nas, zwracając Jake'owi zapalniczkę.

-A wy dalej tutaj? - Zapytała z rozbawieniem, patrząc to na mnie, to na pana Rossitera. - Idźcie wynajmijcie sobie pokój, czy coś. A ty, Alex. Zostaw Śmieszka i bierz się za robotę.

-Za chwilę. - Alex powiedział nieco innym głosem i zdawało mi się, że się zmieszał, lub zawstydził.

-Śmieszka? - Zapytałem w przestrzeń, lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi.

-No to spadamy. - Jake podniósł się z ławki i włożył ręce w kieszenie. - Idziesz?

Patrzył na mnie. Moje serce stanęło. Chyba umarłem.

Kiwnąłem głową, nie będąc w stanie się nie zgodzić. Wystosował do mnie w końcu specjalne zaproszenie. Do mnie.

Spokojnie, Allen, on chce z tobą pójść do szatni, nie do ołtarza. Trzymaj fason, jeśli jakikolwiek w sobie posiadasz.

-Czekaj, daj mi jakiś kontakt do ciebie. - Chloe wyjęła telefon, zatrzymując mnie, zanim wyszedłem.

Kiedy podawałem Chloe swój numer telefonu, Alex skorzystał, by również go sobie zapisać. Tak oto zgłosiłem się na darmowy newsletter z najnowszymi memami i opowieściami z krypty tej dwójki, ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wyszliśmy z Jakiem z sali i skierowaliśmy się w stronę schodów prowadzących na dół, przechodząc przez szatnie. Patrzyłem na jego plecy, kontemplując całe jego jestestwo. Krótko ścięte włosy odstawały mu do tyłu ponad podstrzyżonym karkiem. Miał szerokie plecy, choć nie był napakowany. Właściwie mógłby trochę przytyć, by ze swoim wzrostem wyglądać idealnie, ale jakoś nie potrafiłem tego w pełni dostrzec.

W głowie zaświtała mi nagle myśl, którą po prostu wyplułem na głos, nim zdążyłem się zastanowić.

-Mogłbyś mi dać... - Zacząłem, chcąc zapytać o jego numer telefonu, lecz głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy dotarło do mnie, jak idiotycznie to miało zabrzmieć.

-Nie, nie mógłbym. - Odpowiedział najzwyczajniej na świecie. - Watpię, żeby mi się spodobało.

Zarzucił na siebie swoją skórzaną kurtkę z naszytą na rękawie łatką z charakterystycznym „A". Żadnego szalika, czy czapki, bo przecież lans musi być.

Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę, nie do końca wiedząc, czy czuję zdziwienie, czy rozbawienie.

-No, to co chciałeś? - Zapytał po chwili zawieszenia, tym razem na poważnie.

Przyglądałem mu się, jak cielę malowanym wrotom. Jego bezsensowne, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru było jak miód na moje serduszko. I albo mi się wydawało, albo jeszcze wyprzystojniał odkąd pojawił się w szkole. I te jego ciemne oczy...

-Że chcę mieć twoje dzieci.

Ja pierdolę, naprawdę to powiedziałem.

Jake uniósł brew.

-Że miałem wynieść śmieci. - Poprawiłem się całkiem zgrabnie, nonszalancko, jakby nigdy nic.

Piękne zagranie. Poklepałbym się po plecach, gdyby nie to, że sam najpierw schrzaniłem.

Mimo tej pięknej akcji autoratunkowej, poczułem, jak na moich policzkach wykwitają rumieńce zwieńczające moje zażenowanie własnym zachowaniem. Musiałem być czerwony, jak zasłony w burdelu, do którego kiedyś sprzedadzą mnie za grosze, jeśli nadal będę taki głupi.

Niech się ziemia rozstąpi i mnie pochłonie, jak stoję, błagam.

-Że co chcesz? - Jake nie wyglądał na specjalnie poruszonego, miałem nawet wrażenie, że nachylił się do mnie bardziej, jakby chciał dobrze usłyszeć.

-Zapaść się pod ziemię. Albo umrzeć, opcjonalnie.

Wyrzuciłem z siebie tę serię słów bardzo szybko, aż niewyraźnie, jak zawsze, gdy się czymś stresowałem.

-Dlaczego?

Jego ciemne oczy nie wyglądały już groźnie, a przyjemnie.

Widząc, że nie odpowiadam, przyglądał mi się z rozbawieniem, nie odpuszczając, choć ja wolałbym już pójść do domu i tam powiesić się na kablu usb.

Przełknąłem w końcu ślinę i stwierdziłem, że to pierdolę. Raz Allenowi śmierć. To wszystko jego wina, bo wysyła mi mieszane sygnały gorzej, niż niejedna kobieta.

-Bo od tygodnia myślę tylko o tym, co masz w spodniach. - Powiedziałem nadzwyczaj spokojnie, jakbym nagle przestał wstydzić się tych wszystkich myśli.

-Że co, w kieszeniach?

Nastrój Jake'a do śmieszkowania najwidoczniej nigdy się nie kończył.

Położył mi jednak dłonie na biodrach i przysunął do siebie, nienachalnie, lecz tak zdecydowanie, jakby brał po prostu co jego.

Dłużej już nie myślałem. Objąłem ramionami jego szyję i stanąłem na palcach, by sięgnąć jego ust. Chwilę później całowaliśmy się dokładnie tak, jak całują się niewyżyte nastolatki w opustoszałej szatni. Szybko, bez zastanowienia i cudownie, tak cudownie, że ugięły się pode mną kolana.

Mogłem w końcu przylgnąć do niego całym ciałem bez czajenia się, a on nie protestował, a przycisnął mnie jeszcze mocniej do siebie, zsuwając jedną z dłoni na mój tyłek, na co aż zamruczałem błogo, nie poznając sam siebie.

Nigdy chyba nikogo bardziej nie chciałem, jak jego w tej chwili. Dałbym mu się wziąć tu i teraz, gdyby zechciał brać.

Lampy zawieszone pod sufitem szatni zamrugały, ostrzegając, że niedługo zgasną, będąc ustawione automatycznie w celu oszczędności prądu. Moje dłonie zsunęły się po plecach Jake'a i z lubością wsunąłem je pod jego kurtkę i bluzę, dotykając miękkiej, ciepłej skóry. Był trochę chudszy pod ubraniem, niż zdawał się w nim, ale w tej chwili wszystko wydawało mi się idealne. On był idealny.

Oderwał usta od moich ust w samą porę, by złowić moje spojrzenie ostatni raz, zanim lampy zgasły i pogrążyliśmy się w ciemności. Jego ciemne, nieco rozmarzone oczy wyryły mi się w pamięci tak intensywnie, że spokojnie mogłem spożytować to wspomnienie na kilka solowych robótek ręcznych w późniejszym czasie.

Cała sytuacja stała się nagle bardziej intymna, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno.

Zadrżałem, kiedy grzbietem chłodnego palca przesunął po moim brzuchu pod bluzą, a następnie nachylił się, całując mnie delikatnie po szyi.

Jakkolwiek niepoprawne na tak wielu frontach by to wszystko nie było, nie chciałem, żeby teraz przestawał. W spodniach czułem niemal bolesny uścisk, a stale ocierając się o niego odkryłem, że nie tylko ja reagowałem tak entuzjastycznie na to, co się wydarzyło między nami.

Ostrożnie, jakby chcąc wybadać jego reakcję, zsunąłem dłoń po jego brzuchu w dół i w dół, po wypukłość w jego spodniach. Nie było protestu.

Zamruczał z aprobatą i westchnął, kiedy rozpracowałem jego rozporek i zabrałem się do rzeczy. Cały drżałem, nabuzowany z podniecenia i euforii, która mnie ogarnęła, kiedy w końcu go dotknąłem. Jake złapał mnie za kark i pocałował ponownie, stanowczym gestem wsuwając mi kolano między nogi. Chwilę później przyparł mnie do ściany, odcinając wszelkie drogi ucieczki.

Tak, jakbym chociaż pomyślał o tym, żeby teraz się od niego odsunąć.

Czy w ogóle pomyślał o czymkolwiek.

Na przykład chociażby o tym, że to się nazywa zdrada.

*

Chloe okazała się być fanką tego specjalnego gatunku mangi, który opowiadał o miłości dwóch przejaskrawionych pedałów. Czasem nawet nazywała mnie „uke" i lubiła łączyć w pary losowych kolesi z naszej szkoły, twierdząc, że świetnie by razem wyglądali, a nawet nadając im role w ich wyimaginowanych związkach.

Im dłużej jej słuchałem, tym więcej pytań na temat jej zdrowia psychicznego sobie zadawałem, choć szybko się zakumplowalismy w ciągu następnych kilku dni.

Typowe dla Chloe spojrzenie na świat sprawiało również, że coraz bardziej zaczynałem wierzyć, że sam jestem bohaterem jakiejś gejowskiej opery mydlanej, zwłaszcza, kiedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego zacząłem spędzać wielką część swojego wolnego czasu w klubie anime i mangi, z Alexem i Chloe, a mniej nawet z Dianą i Danielem.

Powinienem być już ponad ten etap, w którym jestem w stanie głupio wierzyć, że pewne rzeczy mogłyby się wydarzyć. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Jason udowodnił mi, że gdyby akcja „Królewny Śnieżki" działa się w naszych realiach, to krasnoludki urządziłyby jej największy gangbang o jakim słyszał świat, a książę ewentualnie by się przyłączył, zamiast się pierdolić z pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, chyba, że pocałunek prawdziwego stulejarstwa by podziałał.

Jaki normalny facet lata po lesie i całuje trupy usiłując zaliczyć?

Zboczyłem trochę z tematu.

Byłem trochę jak królewna Śmieszka, wierząca, że Królewicz z Poprawczaka nie wykorzysta mnie jako skarpety do walenia konia, a zaciągnie przynajmniej do Mcdonalds, bo o ołtarzu nawet nie przyszło mi marzyć, zresztą jestem nieletni.

Znów zboczyłem z tematu.

Nie, incydent w szatni nic nie zmienił między nami. No dobra, zmienił, ale nie do końca tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałem, choć nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałem.

Następny raz był w toalecie na trzecim piętrze. Kolejny na boisku za szkołą, gdzie tylko się całowaliśmy, ale wystarczyło, żebym poczuł ten dreszczyk emocji na myśl, że ktoś mogłby mnie przyłapać.

I popadałem w to coraz mocniej. Kiedy nie byliśmy razem, myślałem o nim, śniłem o nim i ciągle chodziłem nabuzowany, nie mogąc doczekać się kolejnej schadzki.

Przez resztę czasu byliśmy dalej tymi samymi osobami sprzed kluczowego momentu, w którym wsadziliśmy sobie nawzajem ręce w spodnie. On nadal mówił do mnie po nazwisku, a ja nadal wzdychałem do niego jak niewinna dziewica, kiedy tylko miałem okazję.

I było dobrze. Naprawdę spoko. Nikt o niczym nie wiedział. Tylko Chloe jak zwykle wszystko wiedziała.

-Stoczyłeś pojedynek na różdżki z Rossiterem. - Stwierdziła ktoregoś dnia bez żadnego wstępu i bez wazeliny. - Pojebało cię?

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, nieco spłoszony, bo panna Thornton nawet nie próbowała obniżyć tonu, a jej donośny głos mogli pewnie usłyszeć nawet Fani Jezusa, śpiewający psalmy dwie sale dalej.

Członkowie jej klubu byli pochłonięci składaniem do kupy ogromnego plakatu, będącego ich głównym, tegorocznym projektem. Nikt nawet nie zerknął w naszą stronę.

-Nie śmiem zaprzeczyć. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Wiedziałem, że mnie „pojebało". Ostatnio zaczynałem przechodzić własne pojęcie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy odsysałem się od Jake'a po to, żeby iść spotkać się z Nucki i przyssać się do niej.

Wiem, jestem śmieciem.

-Nie skrzywdź się tylko. - Mruknęła, widząc, że mam na tę rozmowę taką samą ochotę, jak na przejechanie gołym dupskiem po nieheblowanej desce.

-Już mnie życie pokrzywdziło wystarczająco. - Odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. - Twarzą i osobowością.

Zaśmiała się i odeszła, dołączając do zajęć klubowych, zostawiając mnie samego w moim kąciku.

Lubiłem siedzieć tu w godzinach zajęć po lekcjach.

Wcale nie dlatego, że jeden koleś w glanach też często tu przychodził po prostu posiedzieć i pogadać. Ani trochę.

Wcale nie dlatego, że się zabujałem.

Wcale nie dlatego, że bałem się, że jeśli Jake zorientuje się, co naprawdę do niego czuję, to mnie odetnie, a wiem, że by to zrobił. Dla niego takie sprawy były niepotrzebnym psuciem sobie dobrej zabawy.

Nie wiem, czy bym to przeżył na tym etapie życia.

Prawdopodobnie nie. Rzuciłbym się z balkonu, mama byłaby smutna, Vincent byłby smutny, mój ojciec miałby już wtedy pewność, że mu się drugi syn nie udał, a babcia Eleanor zakazałaby mnie chować jak człowieka i dałaby mnie na pożarcie swoim czterem pudlom.

Śmiech przez łzy.

Nie zapominałem też o tym, że zachowałem się jak skończona świnia wobec Nucki.

Wpadłem w jakąś dziwną pętlę napędzaną pobudzeniem seksualnym, w które wprowadzał mnie Jake i nieumiejętnością pożegnania się z Nucki.

Bo to powinienem zrobić, prawda? Wyznać jej prawdę, dać sobie przydzwonić w mordę i nie czarować jej, że jesteśmy świetną parą.

Byliśmy za to świetnym trójkątem, a to chyba nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Nie umiałem jej stracić. Nie chciałem. Chciałem być i z nią i z nim, a fakt, że tak nie można, jakoś nie chciał zostać zaakceptowany przez te moje dwie ostatnie szare komórki.

-W czwartek wychodzimy. - Alex poinformował mnie, zjawiając się jak zwykle niepostrzeżenie w pobliżu i omal nie przyprawiając mnie o zawał.

Oderwałem się na chwilę od fascynującej historii szkolnego łobuza, który zakochiwał się właśnie w okrutnym nauczycielu, który zgwałcił go w kiblu dwa rozdziały wcześniej.

Chloe zawsze daje mi do poczytania jakieś poryte gówno.

-Tak? - Zapytałem elokwentnie. - A dokąd?

-Mówiłem ci kiedyś o tym miejscu.

Coś mi zaświtało w tych wszystkich myślach o Jake'u przemieszanych z myślami o Jake'u.

-No nie wiem.

Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek odmówię wyjścia ze znajomymi. Lubiłem wyjścia. Tę bezosobowość w tłoku na większych imprezach, głośną muzykę i picie alkoholu.

Teraz jedyne, na co miałem ochotę to się nawalić jak świnia i zapomnieć o patowej sytuacji, do której sam doprowadziłem swoimi biednymi decyzjami życiowymi.

Powinienem rozważyć ćpanie.

-Podjedziemy po ciebie w czwartek wieczorem.

Alex zdawał się nie usłyszeć mojej odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafi być taki stanowczy. Zwłaszcza, że w tym duecie to Chloe nosiła spodnie.

Skinąłem głową, nie zamierzając się kłócić, bo w tym momencie do sali przyszedł Jake z fajkami dla Chloe. Oczywiście przypadkiem znalazłem się tu w ten konkretny dzień, bo przecież skąd miałem wiedzieć, że przyjdzie tu o tej porze, dokładnie tak samo jak co tydzień, prawda?


	6. Śmieszek, Nagroda Darwina i Spacer Wstydu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak właśnie kończy się wychodzenie z Chloe Thornton.

Ktokolwiek uznał, że przyznanie Chloe prawa jazdy było dobrym pomysłem, powinien skończyć w więzieniu. Albo nie bawmy się w półśrodki, na krzesło elektryczne z nim.

\- Dlaczego nie wiedziałem, że jesteś bogaty? - Zapytałem Alexa siedzącego na przednim siedzeniu pasażera.

Im dłużej rozglądałem się po jego nowiutkim aucie, tym więcej kosztownych bajerów dostrzegałem, a jednak nigdy nie widziałem go za kierownicą. Do szkoły przyjeżdżał autobusem, lub ktoś go podrzucał.

\- Bo nie jestem. - Alex odparł znad telefonu. - Moja mama jest. Kupiła mi to auto na urodziny, ale nie czuję się zbyt dobrze za kierownicą.

Nasza rozmowa urwała się na moment, bo Chloe przydeptała po hamulcach, omal nie wystrzelając nas przez przednią szybę.

Przypomniałem sobie, jak Vincent za każdym razem truł mi o zapinaniu pasów, gdy gdzieś razem jechaliśmy, a ja jakoś nigdy nie uznawałem tego za aż tak ważne.

Dopiero po jeździe z Chloe zrozumiałem, jak bardzo się pomyliłem.

\- Widzieliście? Widzieliście tego fiutka? - Zawołała, pokazując gdzieś przed siebie.

\- Allen to pewnie nawet nie jednego. - Alex mruknął pod nosem.

\- Zajechał mi drogę. Szmaciarz. - Chloe klęła dalej, ruszając gwałtownie z miejsca, kiedy światło zmieniło się na zielone.

Wpiło mnie w fotel i odnalazłem w swoim serduszku Jezusa, licząc, że jeśli zginę tego wieczora w wypadku, to będzie to śmierć szybka i bezbolesna.

-A żeby mu felgi zardzewiały i osad spod prysznica zeżarł mu kapelusz. - Chloe dodała jeszcze, puszczając kierownicę, by zapalić papierosa i omal nas nie zabiła, zmieniając pas.

*

Na miękkich nogach opuściłem ten tonący okręt, mając nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będę musiał wsiadać do auta z Chloe za kierownicą. Nie, żeby była „złym" kierowcą per se. Po prostu uważała, że palenie papierosa, picie coli i prowadzenie się nawzajem uzupełniały, a w dodatku była podczas jazdy bardzo...

Żywiołowa.

Pierwszy raz byłem w jakimkolwiek barze. Biorąc pod uwagę, że byłem względnie dobrze wychowany, a siedemnaście lat miałem skończyć dopiero za dwa miesiace, nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, tak samo jak fakt, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak powinienem się zachować.

Był to spokojny i przyjemny lokal, z tych o nieco oldschoolowym wyglądzie, z drewnianymi obiciami na pół ściany, szerokim barem, za którym podświetlone, szklane półeczki zajmujące całą ścianę zapełnione były najróżniejszymi butelkami, puszkami i szklaneczkami w formie ozdoby.

Zajęliśmy miejsce przy dużym stoliku, przy którym siedziało już kilkoro znajomych Chloe, wyglądających na kilka lat od nas starszych, którym zostałem szybko przedstawiony. Alex usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaginął w odmętach swojego telefonu.

Rozglądałem się po otoczeniu, zafascynowany moim pierwszym tego typu doświadczeniem, napotykając w końcu wzrok jakiegoś całkiem niebrzydkiego, o wiele starszego ode mnie faceta. Utrzymał ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, lecz gdy się uśmiechnął, zapewne myśląc, że jestem laską, usłyszałem ostatnie imię, którego spodziewałbym się w tym, czy jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.

Odwróciłem się gwałtowniej, niż było to rozsądne, by mój wzrok mógł paść na moją ofoszoną przyjaciółkę, której nie widziałem już od ponad pół roku.

-Kelly! - Chloe zaklaskała w dłonie jak dziecko z upośledzeniem, albo animowana waifu. - Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz!

Otworzyłem bezwiednie usta.

Kelly była ode mnie młodsza o rok, ale nigdy na to nie wyglądała. W tej chwili z ledwością ją zresztą poznałem, bo pierwszy raz widziałem ją w makijażu i ubraniu innym, niż przyduże, znoszone bluzy, które kradła bratu. Nieco dziecinny, ale na swój sposób uroczy kucyk z boku głowy, w którym ją zapamiętałem, zastąpiła wyprostowanymi, rozpuszczonymi włosami z prostą, wyregulowaną grzywką, kończącą się idealnie na wysokości brwi, a na sobie miała gustowną, granatową sukienkę i skórzaną kurtkę.

-Cześć. - Powiedziała po prostu, nadal z jakąś rezerwą, ale nie udało się jej utrzymać tej fasady zbyt długo.

Uśmiechnęła się. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, moje usta wygięły się w kształt banana.

Brakowało mi tej podstępnej łajzy.

-Pokurcz.

-Gnida.

Wyszczerzyła się i usiadła obok mnie. Chyba już byliśmy pogodzeni.

-Znacie się? - Alex zapytał nieco zdziwiony, na chwilę odsysając się od swojego internetowego amanta, z którym bez przerwy smsował.

-Świat jest mały. - Kelly wzruszyla ramionami. - Znamy się jeszcze z podstawówki.

Rozmowa przeszła na tematy, które niezbyt mnie interesowały. Do stolika dosiadło się kilka osób, które pewnie powinienem kojarzyć, ale postanowiłem się tym nie kłopotać. Jednym uchem słuchałem o tym, kto z kim się pokłócił, przespał, lub wszedł w związek na zawsze, czyli jakieś dwa i pół tygodnia, kto jakie zdjęcie wrzucił na media społecznościowe, albo kogo wynosili skąd zalanego w trupa.

Gdy Alex nagle odłożył telefon i wstał od stolika, pomyślałem, że może podobnie jak ja, uznał, że dość już tego pieprzenia i czas iść się powiesić, lecz ten nagle uwiesił się, ale na szyi jakiegoś faceta.

Uderzyli przy tym w pełnego pasji ślimaka, całkiem nieskrępowani ilością par oczu w nich wpatrzonych, a następnie odeszli w swoją stronę.

Nie zdążyłem porządnie przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu, więc poza tym, że miał czarne, całkiem długie włosy i minę równie martwą, co ja w środeczku, nie dostrzegłem wiele, ale Alexander wyglądał na wniebowziętego.

Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi. Odrażające.

-Czy to był ten słynny chłopak Alexa? - Zapytałem Chloe nieco skołowany, a ta odpowiedziała mi skinieniem głowy.

-Nikt chyba nigdy nie widział, żeby się uśmiechnął. - Kelly wtrąciła się do rozmowy. - Dlatego mówimy na niego Śmieszek.

Barmanka przyniosła nam po szklance coli, jakby osobiście chciała upewnić się, że jesteśmy grzeczni, ale kiedy tylko odwróciła się, by wrócić za bar, Kelly wyjęła z plecaka butelkę whisky i dolała jej do szklanek pod stołem z miną urodzonego konspiranta.

Zdziwiłoby mnie to, gdybym nie znał jej od lat.

Zawsze miała dobre pomysły. Oczywiście, jeśli dobrym pomysłem można było nazwać jej małostkowe zemsty, na przykład poczęstowanie nielubianej dziewczyny sernikiem ze środkiem przeczyszczającym w dniu prezentacji, albo wysmarowanie samochodu wicedyrektorki musztardą.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiem, że buractwo, ale w barze by nam nie sprzedali. - wytłumaczyła się niespiesznie.

Wziąłem łyk magicznego napoju ze swojej szklanki i skrzywiłem się z odrazą. Whisky zdecydowanie nie było najsmaczniejszym napojem, jaki kiedykolwiek piłem.

-Już nie jesteś na mnie wściekła? - Zapytałem, odstawiając szklankę a stół. - Czy może cytując, nie powinienem już „zesrać się siedmioletnim gównem" albo „turlać dropsa do Betlejem"?

-Nie. - Przerwała mi, zanim zacytowałem jeszcze parę innych powiedzonek, którymi mnie poczęstowała na odchodnym. - Źle postąpiłam. To nie była moja sprawa, co zaszło między tobą i Na...

-...Szczęście to już było. - Wszedłem jej w słowo, by nie zdążyła wymówić jego imienia. - Mi też było przykro, że wyjechał.

Może „przykro" to złe słowo. Dostałem wtedy jakiegoś udaru.

I nie żartuję. Oglądałem wtedy programy telewizyjne z wróżbitami karcianymi i czułem się przy tym spełniony, co było ewidentnym dowodem porażenia mózgu, albo jakiegoś uwstecznienia.

-Nie masz z nim kontaktu?

Pokręciłem głową z udawaną obojętnością. Nie chciałem o nim właściwie rozmawiać.

Otwieranie starych ran w akurat tym momencie mojego życia byłoby już masochizmem, albo zwyczajnym debilizmem.

-Może wziął i umarł? - Uniosłem brew ironicznie. - Wiesz, jak uwielbiał media społecznościowe. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mógłbym go przystalkować.

Kelly nie odpowiedziała, zachowując najwyraźniej dla siebie nowości od N, które zapewne miała. Nie było przecież powodu, by odcinał wszystkich z naszej paczki, ten zaszczyt przypadł tylko mnie.

Zmieniła temat, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

-Dlaczego nie przyprowadziłeś swojej dziewczyny?

Nie musiałem nawet pytać, skąd wie takie rzeczy. Była w końcu walniętą stalkerką.

-Musiała się uczyć. - Odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Pewnie i tak by się jej nie spodobało.

-A Jake?

Cholera stalkerka.

Patrzyła na mnie tym wzrokiem. Wzrokiem osoby, która wie, że usłyszy kłamstwo, bo zna prawdę, ale chętnie wysłucha twojej wersji, zanim przygniecie cię faktami.

Nigdy nie miałem z nią żadnych szans w takich sytuacjach. Postawiłem na milczenie.

-Tak właśnie myślałam. - Parsknęła. - Jest tutaj dzisiaj, wiesz? Przyprowadził nawet jakąś cizię w spódniczce w szkocką kratę.

-Tak krótkiej, że jak się pochyli, to może mrugnąć trzecim okiem, bo majtki jej prześwitują. - Chloe wtrąciła, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki.

Po chwili dolała sobie jeszcze jedną miarkę whisky.

-Nie wiem, po co mi to mówicie. - Skrzywiłem się niekontrolowanie.

Wiedziałem, że nie jestem jego jedyną rozrywką w życiu. Po prostu nie chciałem tego widzieć, ani o tym słyszeć. Ignorance is bliss.

-Ja nie wiem. - Kelly rozłożyła ręce bezradnie. - Chloe, po co mu o tym mówimy?

-Żeby skończył pierdolić i zaczął pić?

Chloe podsunęła mi szklankę i pokiwała zachęcająco brwiami.

-Jake jest fajny, zabawny i nawet niebrzydki. - Poklepała mnie po plecach. - Ale to nie materiał na ojca waszych adoptowanych dzieci.

Poczułem się, jakbym dostał w mordę. Przyglądałem się jej wielkimi, smutnymi oczami, mając nadzieję, że wybuchnie śmiechem i zawoła „ale cię zrobiłam, bierz go jak własnego!".

-Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy nastolatkami. - Kelly pośpieszyła z pomocą. - Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, jakikolwiek prawdziwy związek przeżyjesz dopiero na studiach, a większość licealnych znajomości umiera po maturze.

Przeniosłem na nią wzrok, chcąc jej tym samym zasygnalizować, że nie pomogła, więc podsunęła mi moją szklankę coli z prądem z wymownym uśmiechem.

Nie wiem, co mną kierowało, ale z całą pewnością nie był to rozsądek. Opróżniłem szklankę i odszedłem od stolika. Facet, który uśmiechał się do mnie na początku wieczora nadal był na swoim miejscu.

Czasami można pomyśleć, że osiągnąłem już moralne i umysłowe dno. Nie dajcie się zwieść, będę kopał głębiej. Go hard, or go home.

Gdy siadałem obok niego, rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu, teraz już pełnym ludzi. Zacząłem z nim rozmawiać, starając się wmówić sobie, że przecież poznawanie ludzi jest okej. Nawet takich, którzy wyglądali na około piętnaście lat starszych ode mnie.

Takich, którzy najprawdopodobniej lubili dzieci nieco bardziej, niż powinni.

Udało mi się dostrzec Jake'a. On również mnie widział. Posłałem mu niewinny uśmiech, czując, jak alkohol zaczyna przyjemnie przyćmiewać mi myśli. Facet dotknął mojej dłoni, tej, która spoczywała na blacie baru.

Jake odwzajemnił mój uśmiech i przez chwilę utrzymaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. Pomyślałem, że ta sytuacja była w porządku. Nawet to, że jego towarzyszka wieczoru w minispódniczce siedziała mu na kolanach, gładząc go po głowie było w porządku.

Wszystko było w porządku.

Tylko drink, którego podał mi mój nowy znajomy chyba nie był w porządku.

*

Pokój, w którym się obudziłem nie należał do mnie. Przez szpary w zaciągniętych żaluzjach wpadały drobne promyczki słońca, dzięki czemu nie panowały tu całkowite egipskie ciemności. Nie rozpoznałem tego miejsca, ale nie czułem się zestresowany. Albo umarłem i trafiłem do zaświatów, albo mój mózg komplenie przestał przetwarzać informacje i nie dotarło do niego, że powinienem odczuć jakikolwiek stres.

Bolała mnie głowa i żołądek.

Gdzie byłem? Czułem się, jakby ktoś wyczyścił mi pamięć, bo nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jak dostałem się do tego pokoju, a cokolwiek wyczyniałem zeszłego wieczora, było jak odległy sen.

Dopiero plakat z wyprężoną w kuszącej pozycji laską w bikini wywołał w moim uśpionym mózgu kliknięcie i nagłe zrozumienie, gdzie byłem.

-Obudziła się, Śnięta Królewna. Ile palców widzisz?

Głos Kelly nieco wytrącił mnie z równowagi, ale i przywrócił do świata żywych. Poczułem się, jakbym wynurzył głowę ponad wodę po długim nurkowaniu.

-Dwanaście.

Mój język był ciężki i sztywny jak kołek. Było mi ciężko artykułować.

-Byłeś blisko. - Kelly mruknęła z rozbawieniem i podała mi butelkę wody mineralnej. - Masz, napij się.

Przyjąłem butelkę drewnianymi dłońmi. Nie mogłem wybudzić swojego ciała z jakiegoś dziwnego paraliżu.

-Co my tu robimy? - Zapytałem po kilku łykach wody.

-To bardzo dobre pytanie. - Kelly wyglądała, jakby nie mogła zdecydować się, czy czuje rozbawienie, czy lekkie przerażenie. - Nie pamiętasz nic z zeszłego wieczora?

Pokręciłem głową profilaktycznie. Znajomy zapach pokoju Jake'a uspokajał mnie i jednocześnie stresował. Dlaczego ze wszystkich miejsc obudziłem się akurat tutaj?

-Ze wszystkich posranych rzeczy, jakie w życiu zrobiłeś, podrywanie pedofila w barze to mój osobisty faworyt. - Jake wszedł do pokoju i oparł się o framugę, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Serio nic nie pamiętasz?

-Podejrzewam, że nie wygrałem nagrody Nobla, więc może mnie już oświecicie, zamiast trzymać w napięciu? - Warknąłem, czując nagły przypływ irytacji.

Na szyi mojego Romeo widniała soczysta, sina malinka, wykonana niedawno, najprawdopodobniej przez tę jego lafiryndę w pasku zamiast kiecki.

-Nobla może nie, ale Darwina... - Kelly zaczęła, ale darowała sobie, widząc moje spojrzenie i ukryła rozbawiony uśmiech pod dłonią.

-Dostał dachówkę. - Jake skwitował krótko. - Mówiłem.

Zamrugałem kilka razy z rosnącym gdzieś w moim żołądku uczuciem skrajnego przerażenia.

Dachówka to przecież inaczej...

-Tabletkę gwałtu. - Kelly pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Ale patologia. Idę do domu, bo mnie matka z ojcem zatłuką. Miałam być w domu przed północą.

Nie czekając na moją reakcję, podła łasica zawinęła rogala i zostawiła mnie sam na sam z moim największym koszmarem i jego zasraną malinką zrobioną przez jakiegoś szmatławca. Ktokolwiek był autorem tego pożal się boże dzieła, musiał mieć wprawę w ssaniu jak odkurzacz, najpewniej na jakimś dworcu. Prawdopodobnie też zero godności.

Jake odprowadzil Kelly do drzwi i przez chwilę słyszałem, jak kręci się po kuchni, by w końcu wrócić do pokoju i podać mi jakieś leki na kaca.

Nie spodziewałem się tak miłego potraktowania, więc przyjąłem je nieufnie i popiłem wodą, którą wcześniej dala mi Kelly.

Milczeliśmy przez długą chwilę. Albo przez kilka lat. Tak przynajmniej to odczułem, wgapiając się w swoje dłonie, by tylko nie patrzeć na Jake'a. I jego zasraną malinkę.

-No partię wyrwałeś pierwsza klasa.

Nie zawiodłem się. Artyleria Rossitera Juniora była zawsze gotowa do użycia.

-Goń się. Nie byłeś lepszy. - Burknąłem, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

-Faktycznie. - Jake parsknął ironicznie. - Chociaż ciężko konkurować z pedofilem-gwałcicielem.

Westchnąłem ciężko i wywróciłem oczami.

-No nie wiem, sam chyba biłeś się z odkurzaczem zeszłego wieczora.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Czułem tylko, że mi się przygląda, najwyraźniej w wybornym humorze.

-No co? - Spojrzałem na niego w końcu ze złością, już nie dbając, co sobie pomyśli i czy mnie odsunie, gdy wyjdzie, że wprost ociekałem zazdrością. - Nawet tego nie ukrywasz. Dumny jesteś, że ci jakiś zawodowy lachociąg zostawił odbicie parszywego ryja na szyi?

Jake zachował powagę, choć kąciki ust drżały mu niekontrolowanie, usiłując wygiąć się w banana.

-Zawodowcem bym cię nie nazwał, nie umiesz zrobić aż tak dobrej laski.

-Co ty znowu pier... - Rozkręcałem się już jak ruski zegarek, chcąc bronić swoich umiejętności w ustnych popisach, gdy nagle uderzył mnie sens jego słow.

Moja mina musiała być bezcenna, bo wybuch śmiechu, którym zareagował, omal nie wysłał mnie do innego wymiaru. Do wymiaru wstydu i wiecznego potępienia.

To ja?

Ja mu to zrobiłem?

Kiedy?

-„Zawodowy lachociąg" którego niosłem do domu po tym, jak inteligentnie pozwolił sobie podać dachówkę i omal nie został zgwałcony w kiblu w jakiejś spelunie, wpadł na genialny pomysł, że ugryzie mnie w szyję i zrobi mi siniaka, kiedy jechaliśmy windą.

Jake wyglądał, jakby właśnie oglądał komedię stulecia.

Zacisnąłem wargi w cienką linię.

Nigdy w życiu nie chciałem aż tak bardzo przestać istnieć.

-Koniec tematu. - Wycedziłem przez zęby, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. - Nic więcej nie mów.

Zgodnie z moim życzeniem, nie odpowiedział, jednak nawet nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia. No dobrze, należało mi się. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio najadłem się aż tyle wstydu.

Tylko skąd brało się to przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie, które miałem gdzieś w środku pomimo całej tej porytej sytuacji?

-Obroniłeś mnie przed tym facetem? - Zapytałem cicho, wciąż nie będąc gotowym by przyznać przed samym sobą, że omal nie zostałem prawdziwie skrzywdzony.

Nie pamiętałem nawet twarzy tego mężczyzny. Nawet wydarzenia po tym, jak odszedłem od stolika gdzieś mi umykały.

-Chciałem, ale Chloe chyba bardzo zależało, by to zrobić. - Kpiący uśmiech Jake'a sprawiał, że ta w rzeczywistości okropna sytuacja wydawała się w mojej własnej głowie mniej dramatyczna. - Kiedy zaczął prowadzić cię w stronę toalet, Kelly przyszła do mnie, nawijając coś o ratowaniu cię. Zatrzymaliśmy was już w środku. Zbluzgałeś mnie, tak, konkretnie mnie i kazałeś mi „turlać dropsa do Betlejem", a facet do nas wyburzył.

Przejechałem sobie ręką po twarzy. Czy ten spacer wstydu miał się nigdy nie skończyć?

-Więc pociągnąłem mu z dyni, znikąd wyskoczyła Chloe i kopnęła go w klejnoty, a potem cię wyprowadziliśmy. Przypomnij mi, żebym jej więcej nie drażnił.

-Proszę, nie mówcie o tym nikomu. - Jęknąłem żałośnie.

Nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się przez chwilę w sufit, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Upiłem jeszcze kilka łyków wody, czując, jak robi mi się dzięki temu nieco lżej, choć głowa pulsowała mi tępym bólem, jakbym zarobił łopatą.

-W porządku? - Zapytał w końcu, bez śladu kpiny, czy żartobliwego tonu.

Te dwie pozostałe w moim mózgu szare komórki chyba spowodowaly jakieś spięcie, bo zwiesiłem się na dobrych kilka sekund.

Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Czy on się właśnie o mnie zmartwił?

-Tak. Chyba. - Odparłem w końcu powoli. - Dzięki, że pytasz.

-Nie rób tego więcej. - Utrzymał tę poważniejszą, neutralną manierę – Nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, żeby cię ratować.

Absolutnie nie przeszkadzała mi ta strona Jake'a. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miałem wrażenie, że właśnie nawiązaliśmy jakieś prawdziwe porozumienie.

Motylki w moim brzuchu wyparły nudności i całe to złe samopoczucie, które mogłem zawdzięczać tylko i wyłącznie swoim wysokim umiejętnościom podejmowania życiowych decyzji.

-Też nad tym ubolewam. - Postanowiłem rzucić żartem. - Moje towarzystwo na pewno jest ciekawsze, niż twojej wczorajszej partnerki.

Milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na mnie, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, czy nie.

-Z pewnością. - Odpowiedział w końcu neutralnie.

A ja jak zwykle nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem to zinterpretować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wraz z tym rozdziałem ruszają cotygodniowe update'y rozdziałów.   
> Jeśli ci się podobało, podeślij komuś, komu też mogłoby poprawić dzień.   
> Dziękuję!


	7. Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe naprawdę nie cierpi Tary Timothy.  
> Pętla na mojej szyi się zacieśnia.   
> Ale przecież jak czegoś nie wolno, ale się bardzo chce, to można. 
> 
> Not so subtle foreshadowing uważam za rozpoczęty.

Ojciec Nucki był tym typowym kolesiem, którego córki nie przyjdzie ci nawet do głowy wykorzystać i porzucić.

I nie mówię tu nawet o jego zdecydowanie nienagannej prezencji, bo przyzwyczaiłem się już, że większość facetów patrzy na mnie z dystansu przynajmniej dziesięciu centymetrów w dół. Peter Warrens mierzył prawie dwa metry, ważył około stu dwudziestu kilogramów i był emerytowanym zawodowym graczem futbolu amerykańskiego, w tej chwili hobbystą w okolicznym klubie, nadal w formie wystarczającej, by pierdnięciem zmieść mnie z powierzchni ziemi.

Myślę, że powoli zaczynacie rozumieć, na jak wielu frontach ryzykowałem życiem odwalając to, co odwalałem.

Czy to mnie powstrzymało?

Ależ skąd.

Podobno, jak czegoś nie wolno, ale się bardzo chce, to można.

Moje pierwsze spotkanie z niedoszłym teściem było niezapomnianym, chwytającym za serce wspomnieniem. Pokochaliśmy się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Naprawdę.

Nie no, żartowałem.

Pan Warrens był tym rodzajem ojca, który swoją jedyną córkę traktował jak ukochaną księżniczkę, a każdego faceta, który się do niej zbliżył, obserwował tak uważnie, jak Daniel podskakujące piersi szkolnych pomponiar podczas przerw w meczu.

Nie przepadał za mną, ale nie wyrażał tego na głos. Miał lepsze metody, na przykład zgniecenie mi dłoni w żelaznym, powitalnym uścisku niedźwiedziej łapy, gdy pierwszy raz zostałem mu przedstawiony, lub okazjonalne wypytywanki o „męskie" sprawy, jak zainteresowanie sportem, majsterkowaniem, czy plany na przyszłość (jako głowa rodziny).

Pana Warrensa zadowolił fakt, że znałem graczy futbolu amerykańskiego z głównej reprezentacji. Na szczęście nie wiedział, że to dlatego, że byli po prostu bardzo w moim typie i lubiłem oglądać ich zdjęcia.

Zaimponowało mu też, że naprawiłem suszarkę Nucki (uderzając w nią parę razy i dmuchając do środka), a zaakceptowany zostałem, gdy dowiedział się, kto jest moim ojcem.

No tak, jak nie brat, to ojciec.

Coulterowie nie byli szczególnie znani, ale za to bardzo wpływowi. Może nie sami, właściwi Coulterowie, a ci „wżenieni", bo babcia Eleanor dorobiła się jedynie dwóch córek i syna, który zdecydował, ze w dupie ma przekazywanie nazwiska w biznesie i został wziętym artystą, aka rodzinnym wygnańcem. Babcia naprawdę nie pierdoliła się z tematem, jeśli chodziło o rodzinny biznes.

Nic jej nie obchodziło, że jej syn osiągał spory sukces we Włoszech, dokąd to przed nią zwiał. Nigdy go nie spotkałem, ale rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon raz, czy dwa.

Mnie też czekał wybór między zostaniem korpośmieciem, a „dziwną i niespodziewaną śmiercią z przyczyn naturalnych".

Nie, żebym miał na siebie jakiś lepszy pomysł, a życie w dostatku na zapewnionej przez rodzinkę wysokiej posadce mnie wcale urządzało.

Mój ojciec z kolei był tym jedynym na milion facetem, który naprawdę ożenił się z miłością swojego życia. Historia moich rodziców mogłaby być inspiracją dla jakiegoś romansidła.

Nie wiem, jak wkupił się w łaski babci Eleanor po tym, jak próbowała wlepić mu zakaz zbliżania się, ale ostatecznie po wielu latach ciężkiej walki dostali zgodę na ślub. Pod warunkiem, że to tata zrzeknie się swojego nazwiska i zostanie Coulterem.

W tej chwili jest CEO jednej z większych spółek i w kolejce do posady prezesa, jeśli babcię uda się wreszcie zrzucić ze stołka.

Życie okazuje się nadzwyczaj proste, kiedy twój ojciec operuje pieniędzmi innych ludzi i ubezpiecza wszystko, co mają.

*

-Ale duży. - Mruknąłem sam do siebie, zaskoczony czipsem-gigantem, którego wyciągnąłem właśnie z paczki.

Nucki zerknęła w moją stronę i bezpardonowo nachyliła się, odgryzając znaczną jego część, pozostawiając mi po nim drobny kawałek, po czym wróciła do starego i wyraźnie zmęczonego użytkowaniem PSP.

-Wiedziałem, że przyjdzie taki moment, że będziesz jeść mi z ręki. - Mruknąłem niezrażony, otrzepując dłonie i kładąc je na jej łydkach, które założyła mi na kolana.

Lubiłem sposób, w jaki spędzaliśmy razem czas.

Nucki była jedynaczką, miała więc całą miłość swoich rodziców dla siebie. Efektem tej miłości był ciekawie urządzony pokój na poddaszu z jej własną łazienką, telewizorem, wszelkimi konsolami, jakich tylko typowy nolife mógłby sobie zażyczyć i świętym spokojem. Jeśli akurat jej studwudziestokilogramowy ojczulek nie postanowił wyciągnąć pierworodnej na jakiś mecz, albo jej kochana mama nie przyszła do nas na górę pod jednym z pierdyliona pretekstów, a to przynieść nam coś do jedzenia, a to po pranie, sranie, lub zapytać, czy zostanę na kolację.

Mama Nucki mnie uwielbiała. Podobno w czasach młodości sporo ćpała i jestem skłonny w to wierzyć, bo to by akurat wiele wyjaśniło.

-Przegrałam. - Nucki westchnęła i wyłączyła konsolę, opadając na poduszki ozdabiające kanapę, na której siedzieliśmy.

-Życie. W momencie, w którym zaczęłaś ze mną chodzić. - Odpowiedziałem, przerzucając stronę jakiegoś pisemka dla dziewczyn.

-Wcześniej. W momencie, w którym do mnie zagadałeś. - Odpowiedziała ze śmiechem i podniosła się, siadając obok mnie w taki sposób, by mieć widok na poradnik podrywu, który właśnie czytałem.

-Co ty w ogóle ze mną robisz? - Zapytałem z rozbawieniem, z radością przyjmując nasze typowe utarczki i głupie dyskusje.

-Daję upust swoim skłonnościom autodestrukcyjnym. A co ty ze mną?

Walę głupa. Jadę na dwa fronty. Zbieram materiały na poradnik o tytule „Jak stracić przyjaciół i zrazić do siebie ludzi".

-Probuję wyjść z szoku, że nie uciekłaś z krzykiem, kiedy cię zagadałem.

Oparła głowę na moim ramieniu i przysunęła się bliżej.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Któryś raz z rzędu czytałem tę samą rubryczkę z poradnika o podrywie napisanego dla nastolatków przez redakcję gazety pełną starych pierdzieli. Sporo materiału na memy w każdym razie.

Czasami wręcz chciałbym, żeby Nucki była dla mnie tylko przykrywką. Łatwiej byłoby mi się z nią rozstać. Zamiast tego trwałem jedną nogą w tej relacji i próbowałem inwestować w nią na równi z tą drugą, w której tkwiłem drugą nogą. W dodatku robiłem coraz większy szpagat. W przenośni, oczywiście, bo w znaczeniu dosłownym, szpagat byłby ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobiłbym przed śmiercią z bardzo wysokim kwikiem na ustach.

Na samo wyobrażenie zabolało mnie krocze.

-Dziwny jesteś ostatnio. - Zagadnęła po chwili przyglądania mi się.

-Jesteś pewna, że to nie tobie ostatnio gust się poprawił i zaczęłaś dostrzegać pewne rzeczy? - Odparłem z rozbawieniem.

Uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie i wyjęła mi gazetę z dłoni, odkładając ją na bok. Zrozumiałem, że to czas na jakąś poważniejszą dyskusję, na którą nie byłem i pewnie nigdy nie będę gotowy.

-Mam się bać? - Zapytałem, siląc się na zabawny ton.

-Dopiero, jak zmyję makijaż. - Wyszczerzyła się.

-Przecież jesteś piękna i bez makijażu.

Naprawdę tak myślę. Nucki jest śliczna. Ma ciemne, rozmarzone oczy i błyszczące długie włosy. Zawsze nosi sukienki, albo spódniczki. Jest urocza, dziewczęca i zadbana.

Uśmiechnęła się. Spodobał jej się ten komplement, choć nie była próżna, ani żądna pochwał.

-Rozmawiałam ostatnio z Chloe. Wiesz, Chloe Thornton.

Poczułem, jak moje serce się zatrzymuje. Nie, żebym sądził, że Chloe mogłaby świadomie mnie wsypać, skoro doskonale wiedziała o tym, co łączyło mnie z panem Rossiterem, ale jej długi język czasem był tak długi, że mogłaby się o niego potknąć i sobie głupi ryj rozwalić.

-Sam chciałem was przedstawić. - Przebąknąłem tylko, nie chcąc dopuścić do pytania z serii „dlaczego nie znam twoich znajomych".

Chociaż Nucki by go nie zadała.

-Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się mangą. - Zagadnęła, zbywając moje nietrafione wytłumaczenie.

-Bo się nie interesuję. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Chodzę tam, bo lubię Chloe i Alexa.

Nucki skinęła głową i sięgnęła ponownie po swoje psp.

-Znasz w szkole wszystkie najfajniejsze osoby. - Mruknęła po chwili. - Myślałam, że może powinnam przestać siedzieć w domu i wyjść gdzieś czasem. Poznać ludzi.

Spojrzała na mnie oczekująco.

To był ten moment, w którym miałem zaproponować jej, że chętnie wprowadzę ją w grono moich znajomych. Że spędzimy razem świetny czas razem z klubem autystycznych dzieci i kolesiem, z którym ją zdradzałem.

Ja pierdolę.

Ale kaszana.

-Myślałem, że lubisz Dianę i Daniela.

Wiem, że lubi. Diana i Nucki od razu przypadły sobie do gustu, bo obie były dobrze wychowane i grzeczne, a moja dziewczyna inteligentnie powstrzymywała co czarniejsze żarciki, na które perfekcyjna pani prezes mogłaby negatywnie zareagować. Z Danielem to zawsze była trochę dziwna sprawa, ale jak już kiedyś wspomniałem, nie dało się go nie lubić, nawet mimo faktu, że gdyby podmienić go na jego kartonową podobiznę, to ogólny poziom inteligencji konwersacji pozostałby taki sam.

-Po prostu chciałabym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. - Westchnęła, ponownie odkładając konsolę na bok i zrobiła te swoje piękne oczy, którym nie umiałem się oprzeć. - Głupio mi, że za każdym razem odmawiałam wspólnych wyjść z twoimi znajomymi.

Całe szczęście, że cię tam nie było, kochana. Całe, kurwa szczęście.

Odliczyłem do dziesięciu, żeby nie palnąć żadnej głupoty. Miałem wrażenie, że na szyi powolutku zaczyna mi się zacieśniać lina, którą sam osobiście w pocie czoła zawiązałem na urodziwy węzełek.

Fach w łapkach niczym zawodowy narciarz przy waleniu konia, zaprawdę powiadam wam.

-Nie musiałaś przecież pytać mnie, czy możesz gdzieś ze mną dołączyć. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, również odkładając na bok durnowatą gazetkę. - Następnym razem po prostu chodź ze mną.

Psie oczka zostały zastąpione szerokim uśmiechem, a następnie nachyliła się do mnie, całując krótko.

Naprawdę ją lubię. Nie chcę jej stracić.

Wplotłem dłoń w jej włosy i delikatnie zatrzymałem przy sobie, mając ochotę na nieco więcej pocałunków.

W tym momencie Peter Warrens postanowił, że i on ma ochotę na trochę naszego towarzystwa, bo stanął w drzwiach. Bez pukania.

Jak zwykle nie zmieścił się we framudze.

-Dobrze, przynajmniej jesteście ubrani. - Oznajmił z udawaną dumą. - Kolacja gotowa. Zostaniesz, Allen?

-Zostanie. - Nucki zadecydowała za mnie, wyraźnie zadowolona z naszego wspólnego quality time.

No i zostałem.

*

Chloe Thornton, znana też po prostu jako „ta" Chloe jest drugoklasistką w mojej szkole średniej. Ma prawie osiemnaście lat, trzech starszych braci i niesamowitego farta w grach karcianych. Twierdzi, że miłość jest dla frajerów, ale swata połowę swoich znajomych z drugą połową. Opór wobec niej jest bezcelowy. Prawdziwa kobieta z jajami, jest prawdopodobnie konkretniejszą i bardziej zdecydowaną osobą niż ja.

Nawet Jake ma do niej jakiś rodzaj szacunku.

Znają ją wszystkie te typy, których ja przez całe życie się bałem. Pije ze studentami i ma ogólny szacun na dzielni. Generalnie Chloe zbija pionę z każdym.

Z każdym, poza szkolnymi pomponiarami, a w szczególności jedną.

Tarą Timothy.

Chloe miała niebywały talent do rysowania karykatur Tary, a swój kunszt dzielnie ćwiczyła i doskonaliła, używając w tym celu... Dziennika ucznia, w którym normalni ludzie wpisywali nieobecności i ewentualne uwagi co do swojego szkolnego życia.

Nie było w tym wszystkim jakiejs stricte nienawiści, własciwie bardziej mnóstwo kpiny i sarkazmu. Chloe z lubością poświęcała się buczeniu podczas występow cheerleaderek w przerwach w meczach, nie przegapiła ani jednej okazji, by wykpić pomponiary, lub nie skomentować czegokolwiek, gdy tylko mijała którąś z nich na korytarzu. Doszło wręcz do tego, że pomponiary bez większego zastanowienia uciekały na jej widok, lub ze spuszczonymi łebkami przemykały w jej pobliżu, licząc, że nie zostaną dostrzeżone.

Czasami zazdrościłem jej tego skilla, bo w mojej relacji z pomponiarami to ja byłem tym, który wolał się wycofać. Może miały wspólnie 20 punktów IQ gdy zbiły się w ciasną kupkę, ale ukąszenia ładnych dziewczyn raniły nawet takiego skończonego pedała, jak ja.

A kąsiły pindy niemal bez przerwy, z okazją, czy bez okazji. Jedyną ich słabością była właśnie Chloe, więc dobrze było mieć ją przy sobie.

Alex był zajęty tłumaczeniem ostatnich tematów pozostałym członkom klubu, udzielając im tym samym darmowych (i naprawdę dobrych) korepetycji przed końcem trymestru, w których razem z Nucki postanowiliśmy wziąć udział. Kilka osób, którym nie groził terror związany z poprawianiem ocen faktycznie brało udział w zajęciach klubu, kończąc jakiś plakat, mający za zadanie wypromować ich wesoły cyrk, a Chloe tworzyła właśnie kolejną karykaturę swojej ulubionej nemezis, nie zwracając na nas uwagi, gdy do klasy wszedł Jake, dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze przynosząc jej papierosy, jakby nigdy nic.

Wiedziałem, że ten moment nadejdzie i dwie osoby, w których byłem zauroczony znajdą się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie licząc zajęć z geografii, na których siedzieliśmy na dwóch różnych końcach klas i udawaliśmy, że się nie znamy.

Wraz z wejściem pana Rossitera, pełen skupienia nastrój gdzieś uleciał. Chloe z hukiem zatrzasnęła swój dziennik i wstała, by powitać go w swoich skromnych progach, a Alex nawet nie próbował zaprowadzić porządku, tylko wyjął telefon i przepadł. Wtopił się w ścianę, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Chwilę później wszyscy zapomnieli, że w ogóle tam był, a w sali znów zrobiło się głośno.

Nucki zdawała się świetnie bawić w klubie anime i mangi, który tak naprawdę ze swoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniem miał tyle wspólnego, co ja z porządnym obywatelem. W sali klubowej mieliły się świeże ploteczki, informacje o różnych „sprzedawcach detalicznych" a część członków przychodziła tu po prostu pochillować, poczytać mangi i pogadać z Chloe.

Unikałem spojrzenia Jake'a, choć przez chwilę czułem na sobie jego znaczący wzrok, kiedy razem z Chloe dosiedli się do ławki, przy której siedzieliśmy z Nucki i Alexem, a raczej jego ciałem, bo umysł był gdzieś daleko.

-Kolejna? - Jake zabrał jej zeszyt ucznia i przyglądał się nowo powstałemu dziełu, które Chloe stworzyła chwilę wcześniej. - Powinnaś je gdzieś opublikować.

-Na przykład na stronie sTaraRura.com. - Chloe prychnęła, odrzucając do tyłu swoje krótkie warkoczyki związane kolorowymi gumkami. - O, Nucki.

Blondynka nagle jakby się rozchmurzyła na widok mojej dziewczyny.

-Miło, że przyszłaś.

Ilosć spojrzeń, która skierowała się w moją stronę była przytłaczająca. Nawet Alex podniósł wzrok znad telefonu. Tylko Jake dalej studiował najnowsze dzieło Chloe, jakby cała dyskusja go nie dotyczyła.

Ta jego stoickość na żądanie okazywała się w takich momentach wyjątkowo użyteczna.

-Wszystko w porządku? - Nucki zapytała niepewnie.

Nie często ją taką widziałem. Robiła się nieśmiała, kiedy wokół było zbyt wielu ludzi, których nie znała.

-Po prostu zastanawialiśmy się, kiedy nam cię w koncu pokaże. - Chloe zbyła pytanie luźnym machnięciem ręki i posłała w moją stronę spojrzenie mówiące „co tu się odpiernicza?".

-Próbowałem przecież. - Rozłożyłem ręce na zbak bezradności. - Ale to piwniczne stworzenie, ciężko ją wywabić z bezpiecznej jaskini na poddaszu.

Nucki pacnęła mnie w ramię, śmiejąc się pod nosem ze sposobu w jaki ją opisałem. Alex znów na chwilkę podniósł wzrok znad telefonu i poprawił okulary na nosie. Udawałem, że nie widzę tego spojrzenia.

Reszta popołudnia upłynęła nam w wyjątkowo miłej atmosferze. Wzięliśmy udział w quizie dla mangozjebów i pomogliśmy w konturowaniu głównego projektu klubu, czyli mangowego przedstawienia populacji szkoły na wielkim plakacie.

Jake nie przyłączył się do nas, siedząc w kąciku Alexa i wymieniając z nim czasem kilka zdań. Prawdę mówiąc po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna moja cała uwaga nie skupiała się na nim, a mój wzrok nie uciekał w stronę ciemnej plamy w glanach, którą mój mózg mimo woli odnotowywał w kącie mojego oka. Po prostu się dobrze bawiłem.

*

-Muszę już iść. Tata dziś po mnie podjedzie. - Nucki zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy na pół godziny przed ostatnim dzwonkiem oznajmiającym koniec zajęć klubowych.

-Już nas opuszczasz? - Chloe zawyła żałośnie, podnosząc się z ławki na której leżała jak na plaży.

Miała nawet okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie, by nie raziły ją lampy pod sufitem.

-Muszę. - Moja dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem.

Chloe była zabawna w swoich zachowaniach i najwyraźniej zdobyła tym i sympatię Nucki.

-Obiecałam tacie, że pomogę mu wybrać prezent dla mamy.

Chloe otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zamknęła je ponownie i skinęła tylko głową. Obserwowałem tę dynamikę z boku, zadając sobie coraz więcej pytań na temat panny Thornton. Tak właściwie to niczego o niej nie wiedziałem, podczas gdy ona strzegła mojej najstraszniejszej tajemnicy i w dodatku robiła to bardzo dobrze.

Alex siedział sam w swojej ławce w kącie i prowadził wideorozmowę ze swoim satanistą. Jake poszedł do domu godzinę temu. Zerknąłem na Nucki, nie podnosząc się z krzesła, gdy ta zbierała się do wyjścia.

-Napiszę wieczorem. - Położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu i nachyliła się, całując mnie krótko w policzek. - Do zobaczenia.

Pożegnała się z pozostałymi ludźmi przy stole roboczym i chwilę później opuściła salę.

Chloe gwizdnęła przeciągle, z uznaniem, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi.

-Allen wyrywa same porządne partie, co nie? - Zawołała w stronę Alexa, który wzruszył tylko ramionami. - No tak, o co ja pytam naszego okolicznego geja.

Dodała z westchnieniem, czym wywołała uśmiech na twarzy człowieka-iphone'a.

Nie odpowiedziałem, przyglądając się jej niepewnie, bo wiedziałem, że nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie nie obędzie się bez komentarza z jej strony.

-Ale tak całkowicie poważnie.

Chloe podniosła się z krzesła i przesiadła na ławkę w taki sposób, by być naprzeciwko mnie i spoglądać na mnie z góry. Uniosłem brew.

-Czy ciebie pojebało? - zapytała.

Przybrałem na twarz sztucznie zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

-No tak, a o co chodzi? - Odparłem z powagą.

-Widać, że ją lubisz, może nawet kochasz, chyba, że tak świetnie udajesz. - Oznajmiła nieco głośniej zapewne, niż była potrzeba. - Udajesz?

Westchnąłem ciężko i odchyliłem się na krześle, wgapiając się ostentacyjnie w sufit. Nie miałem ochoty na tę rozmowę, nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że Chloe ma rację, mówiąc mi to, co zamierzała powiedzieć.

Zapomniałem na chwilę, że miała trzech starszych braci, co pozwoliło jej nabrać stanowczości niezbędnej do przetrwania w takim ekstremalnym środowisku.

Butem nadepnęła na siedzenie krzesła pomiędzy moimi nogami, wywołując we mnie nie tylko strach o własne klejnoty, ale i krótki szok związany ze sprowadzeniem wiszących w powietrzu nóżek odchylonego do tyłu krzesła z powrotem na podłogę.

-Ty to się niczego nie boisz, co? Przyprowadzasz dwie osoby, które pieprzysz do jednej sali, żeby spędzili sobie razem czas? Nienormalny jesteś. - Powiedziała tylko krótko, ale nad wyraz stanowczo, nim zeszła z ławki i nie odeszła, by przygotować salę do zamknęcia.

Zostałem na swoim miejscu, ani myśląc pogodzić się z tym, że najlepiej ubrana osoba w szkole ma rację, udzielając mi niemal rodzicielskiego opieprzu.

Nie, żeby jej pozycja społeczna miała tutaj jakikolwiek znaczenie, chciałem po prostu powiedzieć to w nieco bardziej dramatyczny sposób.

Zastanawiałem się nad sobą cały czas. Nigdy po prostu nie sądziłem, że z własnej głupoty znajdę się w takiej sytuacji. Gdybym nie probóbował być za wszelką cenę normalny, nie wszedłbym w relację z Nucki i się w niej nie zakochał.

Gdybym z kolei nie miał równo narąbane we łbie, nie zacząłbym sypiać z kolesiem, który kiedyś strzelił mi nieproszoną fryzurkę na mnicha.

I nie musiał teraz czuć, że muszę wybierać między dziewczyną, z którą było mi dobrze, a chłopakiem, który nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle mnie chciał, ale którego ja za to chciałem tak bardzo, że aż bolało.

*

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Nucki towarzyszyła mi w klubie Anime i Mangi. Świetnie dogadała się z Chloe i zaczęły rozmawiać nawet poza salą kółka.

Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wiedziałem, że Chloe jest lojalna i nie sprzeda mnie przed Nucki, a poza tym to była raczej dobra rzecz, że bliskie mi osoby się ze sobą dogadywały.

Jake nie miał dla mnie ani chwili przez cały ten czas.

Odkąd pierwszy raz doszło między nami do wymiany nienormalnej ilości śliny w szkolnej szatni, nasza relacja przypominała zwyczajne kumpelstwo z bonusami. Niewiele rozmawialiśmy w szkole, raczej koegzystowaliśmy obok siebie, dopóki nie spotykaliśmy się w sali klubu Chloe, lub w jego pokoju, czy w innym ustronnym miejscu.

W takich momentach potrafiliśmy gadać na milion tematów. Przekomarzać się, żartować i po prostu rozmawiać. Jakby postrzegał mnie inaczej wśród innych, a inaczej sam na sam.

Nadal przychodził do sali klubowej, traktował mnie normalnie, a kilka razy nawet pogadał z Nucki, gdy go zaczepiła, nieświadoma napięcia, jakie wprowadziła we wszystkich zebranych, którzy wiedzieli o moich konszachtach z tym panem.

Przez resztę czasu dla niego nie istniałem.

Był moment, gdy zastanawiałem się nawet, czy była to zazdrość, lecz śladowe ilości zdrowego rozsądku, jaki dawały radę wykrzesać z siebie moje dwie szare komórki szybko obalały te płonne nadzieje.

W grudniu w szkole panowały nastroje podzielone na tych, którym nic nie groziło i mogli już żyć świętami, oraz tych, którzy w histerii i bólach usiłowali poprawiać oceny. Powinienem pewnie należeć do tej pierwszej grupy, bo moje oceny były idelnym argumentem do zakwestionowania mojej przydatności społeczeństwu jako obywatel, czego Diana nie omieszkała mi dość wokalnie uświadomić, ale jakoś nie mogłem się tym przejąć. Wiedziałem, że to nadrobię w drugim i trzecim trymestrze, a poza tym pierwsza klasa i tak nie miała aż takiego wielkiego wkładu w maturę i mogłem ją spokojnie przebimbać tak długo, jak babcia Eleanor się nie dowiedziała.

Oddawałem się więc wątpliwym przyjemnościom stania w rozkroku mojej własnej orientacji seksualnej i miałem nadzieje, że nie dożyję momentu w którym Nucki zapyta mnie o Jake'a.

*

Chloe wydawała się być w szampańskim nastroju w czwartkowe popołudnie, podczas ostatniego w tym tygodniu zebrania klubu, bo nuciła wesoło, dorysowując wąsy na pamiątkowym zdjęciu grupy pomponiar opublikowanym w zeszłotygodniowym numerze szkolnej gazetki z ploteczkami.

Nucki odrabiała lekcje z Alexem i kilkoma innymi osobami, w odróżnieniu od mnie usiłując wspiąć się nieco wyżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym i zdobyć lepsze oceny za zadania dodatkowe. Jake nie przyszedł tego dnia do sali klubu, a przez okno widziałem, że spędzał pełnowartościowy czas ze swoimi kolegami z kółka wyrzutków na boisku.

-Czemu właściwie aż tak nie cierpisz Tary? - Zapytałem nagle od niechcenia, przyglądając się oddaniu z jakim profanowała zdjęcie szkolnych bogiń.

-Bo jest świnią. - Chloe nie wysiliła się na bardziej wyczerpującą odpowiedź i kontynuowała swoje dzieło.

-Cóż za zmysł obserwacji.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, pochylona nad do połowy zdewastowanymi wizerunkami pomponiar i w końcu spojrzała na mnie neutralnie, układając usta w zamyślony dzióbek.

-Znałam ją kiedyś. Zanim poszłyśmy do liceum. - Dodała tylko tyle.

Tak właśnie dowiedziałem się o kolejnej sprawie, która nieco odmieniła moje spojrzenie na szkolne gwiazdki.

Chloe i Tara były kiedyś bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Typowa historia z filmów dla nastolatków, bo może was to zszokować, ale cała ta historia jest jak głupi serial o szkole. Poznały się we wczesnym stadium szkolnej kariery i obiecały sobie, że cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, zawsze będą razem.

Wymieniły się nawet obrączkami na fejkowym ślubie podczas zielonej szkoły i składały sobie przysięgi na mały paluszek.

Matka Chloe odeszła w pewnym momencie od rodziny i zniknęła, zostawiając jej ojca z czwórką dzieci. Pewnie was to zszokuje, ale cała ta sprawa mocno odbiła się na samej Chloe, która nagle została jedyną kobietą w swojej rodzinie i spadła na nią ogromna część obowiązków domowych. Jej ojciec niezbyt dobrze przeszedł odejście żony i choć dawał z siebie wszystko, samotne ojcostwo go przerosło.

Chloe między szkołą i obowiązkami, które przejęła po matce, nie miała wiele czasu dla siebie, czy dla swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. W tym czasie Tara zaczęła liceum i powoli zapomniała o obietnicy, którą złożyła przyjaciółce, że poczeka na nią i dalej będą spotykać się w szkole jak za dawnych czasów.

Przestały ją interesować mangi, które razem czytały, przestała oglądać ich wspólne seriale, a z czasem zaczęła bardziej interesować się szkolną popularnością, ubraniami i wszystkim tym, z czego kiedyś się nabijały.

Spotykały się coraz rzadziej, ale Chloe nadal wierzyła, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Pierwsza klasa liceum była dla ich przyjaźni ostatnim rozdziałem, w którym to Tara dość dobitnie pokazała Chloe, że się jej wstydzi przed nowymi koleżankami z klubu pomponiar. Oryginalny styl ubierania się i bycia tej ostatniej stał się od tamtego momentu obiektem docinek i żartów całej sportowej szajki, która niczym sępy rzuciła się na świeże mięsko i nową ofiarę, z której jak im się wydawało mogli się nabijać.

Zdążyłem już poznać Chloe wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że pod jej zewnętrzną powłoką konkretnej babki siedzi straszny wrażliwiec. Odreagowywała problemy w życiu rodzinnym i osobistym paląc trawę, wdając się w bójki i imprezując. Ojciec nie był w stanie kontrolować jej na każdym kroku, miała też ogromną swobodę w wychodzeniu, w zajęciach i w towrzystwie, którego nie dobierała sobie już dalej równie dobrze, co w przypadku bogatej i ustawionej życiowo Tary.

Ostatecznie trafiła do dyrektora i groziło jej wywalenie ze szkoły po tym, jak wdała się w bójkę na korytarzu i spuściła łomot trzem wredotom, które gnębiły jakiegoś kujona. Tym kujonem później okazał się Alex, który wstawił się za nią przed dyrektorem i uchronił ją przed wywaleniem ze szkoły.

Tak zaczęła się ich piękna przyjaźń, a także powołany do życia został klub Anime i Mangi, który załozyli razem, wyciągając tym samym Chloe z ciągu niefortunych występków, który zapoczątkowała po tym, jak Tara odrzuciła ją i wyśmiała przy swoich nowych kumpelkach.

Oczywiście, Chloe jest zbyt twarda, żeby przyznać się, jak bardzo przeżyła te wydarzenia. Woli buczeć na cheerleaderki i dorysowywać im wąsy na zdjęciach, a o rodzinie po prostu nie mówi wcale.

Zrobiła to nawet na tym upamiętniającym wygrane w zeszłym roku zawody międzyszkolne, na którym pozują pomponiary i chłopaki z drużyny, a które jest pięknie wyeksponowane w gablocie w głównym holu, razem z nagrodami zdobytymi przez uczniów szkoły. Vincent też jest na tym zdjęciu, trzymając puchar jak pierworodnego, a trener Jones chyba płacze z radości.

Tylko Tara ma dorysowane ogromne wąsisko, a szkolny samorząd nadal nie może znaleźć czasu, by jakoś to naprawić.

-Wydaje ci się, że przydupasy Matta są niemiłe, bo czasem kogoś popchną, albo ukradną zeszyt z pracą domową. - Chloe podparła głowę dłonią, spoglądając na mnie z namysłem. - Ale dziewczyny są o tyle gorsze, że zawsze celują w czułe punkty. Posłuchaj sobie, co mówią o Jake'u.

Zamrugałem, nagle zyskując zdolność skupienia na konwersacji, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nie byłem nawet świadom, że cheerleaderki w ogóle o nim rozmawiają.

-Wszyscy wiedzą, że wyszedł z poprawczaka. Tylko mało kto wie, że siedział za darmo. - Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła się ponownie do pracy. - Podziwiam go czasem, że tak to po nim wszystko spływa. Chyba, że tylko nam się tak wydaje.

Odruchowo spojrzałem w stronę okna, z którego przy odrobinie wysiłku mogłem zobaczyć grupkę szkolnych wyrzutków, ale już ich tam nie było.

Nie wiedziałem, co tak naprawdę siedziało w Jake'owej głowie. Zawsze zachowywał się, jakby miał wszystko gdzieś. Tak samo jak Chloe.

Z tym, że Chloe przynajmniej pozwoliła mi się do siebie zbliżyć i zajrzeć do tego, co miała w duchu.

*

Razem z Nucki opuszczaliśmy szkołę po zajęciach klubowych, planując wrócić razem do domu. Do jej domu, bo tatuś nie pozwalał jej chodzić do mnie wieczorami w obawie o dawno utraconą cnotę córki, ale przymykał oko, jeśli to ja odwiedzałem ją i nie zostawałem na noc, a on mógł w każdej chwili zrobić nam niespodziewany, kontrolny wjazd z buta.

Rozmawialiśmy o najnowszym odcinku serialu, który razem oglądaliśmy, trzymając się za rękę, kiedy pod rzędem szafek dostrzegliśmy dwie osoby obściskujące się, jakby jutra miało nie być.

Nie był to żaden niespotykany widok, w końcu to liceum.

Nucki zaśmiała się z rozbawieniem, a ja poczułem, jak robi mi się zimno, bo oto po raz kolejny moja hipokryzja zmusiła mnie do odczucia bolesnych skutków zakochania.

Jake odwrócił głowę w naszą stronę, kulturalnie zabierając dłoń z tyłka jakiejś trzecioklasistki i przesuwając ją na biodro, a dziewczyna zachichotała, zerkając w naszą stronę i szepcząc mu coś do ucha.

-Wynajmijcie sobie pokój! - Nucki zawołała wesoło, kiedy mój Romeo wziął swoją Julię i zniknęli za rogiem korytarza, nie zaszczycając nas nawet słowem. - Przecież to był Jake. I Amanda z klubu Geeków. Całkiem zapomniałam, że mieliśmy dziś spotkanie.

Spróbowałem przełknąć kulę, która urosła mi w gardle i coś powiedzieć, udawać, że nic mnie to nie ruszyło, zażartować...

Złość.

Czułem złość i żal. Na siebie, na niego i na cholerną Amandę, która nawet mi niczym nie zawiniła. Ciekawe przemyślenia na kogoś, kto trzymał rękę swojej dziewczyny.

-Chodźmy. - Zdobyłem się wreszcie, by coś powiedzieć, zanim Nucki nabrała podejrzeń. - Bo nam zwieje autobus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję ci za dotarcie do końca tego rozdziału!  
> Od następnego tygodnia radzę zapiąć pasy. 
> 
> Myjcie ręce i nie skupujcie papieru toaletowego, bo część skończy z niepodtartymi dupami i uważajcie na swoich dziadków i osłabionych członków rodziny.   
> -Oxell


	8. Jason, drama i "Musimy pogadać"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział bonusowy z okazji 100 wyświetleń na wattpadzie. Kwarantanna pozwoliła mi napisać nieco więcej do przodu, postanowiłam więc spróbować umilić ten czas moim czytelnikom. 
> 
> Dedykuję go Tsuoki, mojej pierwszej czytelniczce na Archive :) Dziękuję ci za komentarze i wsparcie!

Moim pierwszym facetem był koleś o wdzięcznym imieniu Jason Kieran. Żeby nie przedłużać i nie poczuć do siebie nienawiści z powodu tego, co naprawdę o nim myślałem, powiem po prostu: Ociekał zajebistością.

Jason miał to do siebie, że jego urok osobisty po prostu porażał. Wyglądał świetnie i o tym wiedział, a na zauważenie swoich ewentualnych wad był szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności po prostu zbyt głupi i arogancki. Zapnijcie biustonosze, podnieście majtki, miłe panie, ale nie dlatego, że Jason nie przepadał za kobietami, bo przepadał za nimi aż za bardzo, ale nie w tak prostacki i głupkowaty sposób, jak Daniel. Był w tym bardzo subtelny, posiadał charyzmę, potrafił zaimponować, zakręcić głowie i uwiesć. A potem zostawić i zapomnieć twoje imię.

Mi zaimponował, zakręcił w głowie i uwiódł, (lub może to ja uwiodłem jego) ale prędzej wytatuuję sobie „Belieber" na czole, niż się do tego przyznam.

Miałem kilkanaście lat, kiedy odkryłem, że można używać penisa do innych atrakcji, niż tylko sikanie i robienie helikoptera. Dokładnie piętnaście, kiedy po raz pierwszy wskazówka kompasu pomiędzy moimi nogami wskazała na jakiegoś przedstawiciela płci męskiej z mojego otoczenia i to wtedy zrozumiałem, co to znaczy się w kimś kompletnie zadurzyć, albo w moim przypadku wręcz odurzyć.

W tamtym czasie moimi najbliższymi kolegami byli N i Daniel, którzy zaczynali już powoli interesować się pisemkami dla panów i ciekawymi stronami w internecie. Nie widziałem w tym nic dziwnego, bo zabawne łaskotanie, które czułem w brzuchu na widok odsłoniętych ciał pięknych aktorek i modelek mi się wcale podobało. Problem był w tym, że nie tylko ich, ale i modeli na reklamach modnych gaci od Calvina Kleina, którymi obtapetowane było centrum i przystanki metra. Nie doszedłem do prozumienia z dwójką moich kolegów w tym temacie.

Obaj popatrzyli na mnie dziwnie i zaśmiali się, biorąc to za żart, a ja pierwszy raz poczułem się niewłaściwie w swoim ciele.

Jason zawsze mnie lubił, a tak przynajmniej czułem. Jako najlepszy przyjaciel mojego brata często przebywał u nas w domu. Kilka razy pomógł mi odrobić lekcje, nauczył mnie paru sztuczek z piłką i zasiał w mojej głowie sympatię do siatkówki i gier wideo. Zawsze wydawał mi się wyluzowany, fajny i zabawny i chciałem być taki jak on. Po latach zrozumiałem, że nie chcę zostać objazdowym bankiem spermy i porzuciłem to nieco dziwne, jak się nad tym zastanowić, dziecięce marzenie.

W mej młodzieńczej głupocie w pewnym momencie na jego widok zaczął plątać mi się język i nie byłem w stanie już dłużej się z nim kolegować, więc zacząłem go unikać.

Tak, wiem, taktyk ze mnie.

Kilka dni po niezręcznej rozmowie z Danielem i N, siedziałem w kuchni po szkole i jadłem płatki. U Vincenta w pokoju jak zwykle trwała jakaś balanga, bo praktycznie nie było dnia, by nie odwiedzali nas jacyś jego znajomi. Jason tak właściwie u nas mieszkał, nie krępował się też chodzić po domu jakby był u siebie i szperać w lodówce, kiedy przyszła mu na to ochota.

-Siemasz, Ellie.

Ellie. Tylko on mnie tak nazywał. Nie wiem z jakiej okazji.

Stał tak w progu kuchni, taki przystojny i rozbawiony, pełen energii po zabawnych zajęciach z grupą znajomych. Grali w jakieś monopoly ze szkolnymi pomponiarami z tego, co udało mi sę podsłuchać pod drzwiami.

-Siemasz, Jason.

Szybko wygasiłem telefon, na którym studiowałem reklamę gaci Calvina Kleina, tę samą, która prześladowała mnie w metrze. Z przystojnym, praktycznie nagim modelem o śniadej skórze i idealnym, wytrenowanym na siłowni ciałem jak spod dłuta Michała Anioła.

-Planujesz zakup majtek? - Zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Najwyraźniej nie byłem dość szybki dla jeszcze szybszego pana Kierana.

-Robię eksperyment społeczny. - Odpowiedziałem niechętnie. - Mierzę, jak bystrze ludzie reagują na widok kawałka nagiego dupska. Dzięki, że wziąłeś w nim udział.

Uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmiechem modela. Wyobraziłem go sobie na plakacie w samych gaciach i westchnąłem ciężko, odwracając wzrok.

-Vincent chyba wspominał, że w moim przypadku to bardzo szybka reakcja. - Mruknął niezrażony i usiadł przy stoliku naprzeciw mnie.

-Mówił też, że umrzesz na kiłę.

Nadal na niego nie patrzyłem, choć poczułem rozbawienie na wspomnienie tychże słów starszego brata i uśmiechnąlem się delikatnie pod nosem.

-Vince ma tendencję do ekstremalności. - Zaśmiał się. - Coś jeszcze mówił?

Odważyłem się na niego zerknąć. Był nadal tak samo niesamowity, jak pięć minut temu.

-Żebym na ciebie uważał, czy coś.

Jego usta wygięły się w ironiczny uśmieszek.

-Nie odważyłbym się bez specjalnego zaproszenia.

Odpowiedział mi tak miękko i bez krępacji, że chyba poczułem ją za nas obu.

Nie odpowiedziałem mu nic na to. Nie czekał zresztą na moją odpowiedź. Wziął z lodówki zgrzewkę puszek z colą i wrócił na górę, do swojego towarzystwa.

To ja do niego poszedłem jakiś czas później. Vincent do tej pory myśli, że jego kumpel zbajerował mnie i wykorzystał jak pozostałe swoje chwilowe przygody i przez pewien czas nawet ze sobą nie gadali. Minęły ładne dwa miesiące, zanim mu przebaczył ten karygodny występek. Mój brat przecież dokładnie tak samo, jak wszyscy uważał, że nie mam własnego mózgu i zostałem podle uwiedziony wbrew mojej woli.

A tak naprawdę, to wyszło ode mnie.

Nie wiem, czemu Jason nie próbował mu tego uświadomić. Ja nie próbowałem, bo po co?

Nie, żeby w tym momencie miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Szkoda tylko, że w całej tej sytuacji, zamiast potwierdzić, że tylko mi się wydawało, ze lecę na facetów, (co było pierwotnym zamierzeniem) potwierdziłem tylko tyle, że jestem jakiś jebnięty.

Nie, ja też nie wiem, w jaki sposób przespanie się z okoliczną mendą dwanaście razy w ciągu tygodnia miało wyprowadzić mnie z jakiegokolwiek błędu.

Nie drążmy tego tematu.

Jason swoją drogą też ma nieźle narąbane, skoro tak dziarsko dobrał mi się do gaci bez obaw przed prokuratorem.

Ludzie są dziwni.

*

Jason zjawił się ponownie w moim życiu na chwilę przed feriami świątecznymi, kiedy razem z Vincentem i Rose wrócili do domu na Boże Narodzenie.

Zawsze czuł się u nas jak u siebie. Mój ojciec lubił go chyba bardziej, niż mnie, zresztą dokładnie tak samo, jak wszyscy. Choć jego zła sława wyprzedzała go w każdym miejscu, do jakiego się udał, urok osobisty, którym dysponował sprawiał, że nigdy nie odczuwał jej złych skutków.

Rok temu, Jason i Vincent zajmowali podobne stanowiska w szkolnej hierarchii, co Matt i Chris teraz. Numer jeden i numer dwa.

Ten mądry i przystojny, oraz ten głupszy i nieodparcie uroczy. Kapitan i wicekapitan drużyny futbolowej.

Po Jasonie jednak, w odrożnieniu do Chrisa, nie było czuć aż tak bardzo tego, że był numerem dwa. Może dlatego, że nie dobierał się do dziewczyny swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a może dlatego, że miał w sobie większą siłę przebicia i był pewniejszy siebie.

Albo dlatego, że to nie jemu Tara urządziła jazdę przy chyba całej szkole, podczas lunchu. Nie jego drobne grzeszki wyszły na jaw przy wszystkich kolegach i koleżankach, których opinia była przecież tak śmiertelnie ważna.

I przede wszystkim, Chris był zwyczajnym dupkiem z kompleksami, ale wielkim sercem, podczas gdy Jason był wyrafinowanym sukinsynem z rzędu tych, którzy na wiadomość „przestań pisać do mojej dziewczyny" odpowiadają „nie wpierdalaj mi się, jak próbuję zaliczyć". A takim zawsze wszystko uchodzi na sucho.

*

Rzadko chodziłem do szkolnej kafejki. Nie, żeby to nie było fajne miejsce, ale znajdowało się z tyłu pierwszego piętra, niedaleko sali gimnastycznej, co oznaczało, że występowanie tam szkolnych sportowców będzie wyższe, niż ustawa o ograniczeniu zatrucia powietrza przewiduje.

Było to miejsce zagospodarowane dla uczniów, którzy chcieli popracować nad wspólnym projektem, zjeść własny lunch, zamiast stać w kolejce na stołówce, lub generalnie zabić jakoś wolny czas między lekcjami. Nic wielkiego, kilka dużych stolików, automat z napojami i panoramiczne okno z widokiem na sąsiadujący ze szkołą budynek zatrudniaka, jakby mało delikatna sugestia, że mamy się uczyć, albo tam skończymy.

Zwykle nic ciekawego się tam nie działo, dlatego zdziwił mnie widok Nancy Perkins, redaktorki naczelnej szkolnej gazetki, biegnącej w tamtą stronę, aż omal nie popaliły się jej podeszwy. Widok ten był o tyle niecodzienny, że należała do puszystych dziewcząt na wiecznym zwolnieniu z wfu.

Wałeczek tłuszczu tuż ponad spodniami podskakiwał jej uroczo, kiedy tak biegła z gracją gazeli na metafecie. Aż się odwróciłem, śledząc ją wzrokiem.

-A tej co? - Diana obejrzała się za Nancy, mrugając kilka razy ze zdziwieniem.

-Może ją przycisnęło. - Daniel wzruszył ramionami. - Dziś w kantynie było chilli.

-Jest drama! - Usłyszeliśmy nieopodal i kilka kolejnych osób zaczęło zmierzać w kierunku kafejki.

Wymieniliśmy z bliźniakami spojrzenia i zaraz za Dianą, która wystartowała przed siebie niczym kobieta z misją, podążyliśmy za rosnącym tłumkiem ciekawskich gapiów.

Wokół kafejkowych stolików zdążyło się zebrać już kilka większych grupek uczniów. Ktoś się kłócił, ale chyba nie doszło do rękoczynów. Dobiegł do mnie w końcu podniesiony głos Tary i zdobyłem widoczność w samą porę, by obejrzeć z pierwszego rzędu scenę, w której naczelna pomponiara chwyta stojącą na stoliku butelkę wody i rzuca nią w Chrisa, stojącego przed nią, z rękami uniesionymi lekko w górę, jakby próbował okiełznać jakieś dzikie zwierzę.

Pozostali faceci z drużyny przyglądali się zajściu z otwartymi mało inteligentnie ustami, tylko Matt podejmował jakąś akcję, próbując opanować swoją dziewczynę.

Butelka odbiła się od piersi Chrisa, nie wyrządzając mu żadnej większej szkody, niż najwyraźniej wcześniejsze słowa Tary.

-Proszę o spokój! - Diana wkroczyła w sam środek zajścia, z Danielem wiernie towarzyszącym jej, niczym bodyguard. - Cokolwiek macie sobie do powiedzenia, na pewno da się to załatwić bez rzucania przedmiotami.

Tara odwróciła się w stronę przewdniczącej i parsknęła jadowitym śmiechem.

-Zjezdżaj stąd, Calavera. - Odparła lodowato i odepchnęła Matta, który po raz kolejny próbował położyć jej dłoń na ramieniu.

-Zaraz ty stąd zjedziesz, Timothy, jak się nie uspokoisz. - Diana nie pozwoliła się onieśmielić. - Załatwiajcie swoje sprawy tak, żeby cała szkoła nie musiała być tego świadkiem.

-Ja wam zaraz powiem, czego cała szkoła może być świadkiem. - Tara zaśmiała się głośno i sztucznie, zerkając krótko na Chrisa.

-Tara, to nie jest konieczne. - Tleniony brzmiał niemal błagalnie. - Nie tutaj.

Kapitan Cheerleaderek to najwyraźniej nie przekonało.

Gdybym miał popcorn, to w tej chwili bym go z przejęciem jadł. Ostatnio takie emocje przeżywałem przy krojeniu chleba.

-Gdzieś mam, że i na mnie się to odbije. - Tara rozejrzała się po otoczeniu z niezdrowym uśmiechem na ustach. - Wybacz, Matt, nie byliśmy dla siebie. A twój najlepszy przyjaciel od pół roku pomagał mi to zrozumieć. Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł się zdecydować, czy w lewo, czy w prawo.

Po zbiorowisku gapiów przetoczyło się ciche „oooh!" i zapadła grobowa cisza.

Zacząłem klaskać, bo co tu było więcej do zrobienia. Tara właśnie w wielkim stylu wbiła kij we własne mrowisko, udupiła Chrisa, siebie i zapoczątkowała pewnie cała serię rozłamów wśród szkolnej śmietanki towarzyskiej. Miałem ochotę wyciąć jej medal z ziemniaka i ucałować w oba tylne policzki nabite silikonem w wyrazie uznania.

Jej tyłek po prostu nigdy w życiu mnie nie obraził, w odróżnieniu od jej twarzy. Nie oceniajcie mnie.

Kilka osób zaczęło klaskać razem ze mną, aż owacja na stojąco objęła cały tłumek gapiów.

-To nie tak. - Chris chyba próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć, nie wiem tylko, czy przed Tarą, czy Mattem.

Ta pierwsza zresztą odwróciła się na pięcie i nie wypowiadając już ani słowa, przepchnęła się przez blokującą ją grupkę ludzi i zniknęła nam z oczu.

Diana stała między Mattem, a Chrisem, przez chwilę samej chyba będąc pod wrażeniem tego, co się stało. Daniel stał za nią, zapewne procesując jeszcze, że oklaski nie były dla niego.

Numer Jeden i Numer Dwa wymienili ze sobą długie spojrzenie.

Nikt nic nie powiedział.

Oklaski ucichły.

Za Matta na przykład przemówiły pięści.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go zdenerwowanego i nawet nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że tak po prostu podejdzie do Chrisa i wystosuje mu prawego prostego w nos, a tleniony nawet nie spróbuje tego uniknąć, tylko runie na ziemię pod wpływem ciosu, jak worek kartofli z rozbitym nosem, z którego za chwilę trysnęła krew.

-Hej! - Diana ruszyła w ich stronę, ale Matt poszedł w ślad Tary i opuścił kafeterię.

Dash pomógł Chrisowi wstać z podłogi.

-Dobra, koniec imprezy. - Na miejsce zdarzenia wkroczył sam dyrektor, wywołując tym natychmiastowe opuszczenie okolic przez znaczną część uczniów. - Proszę się rozejść. O'Hara, za mną. Panno Calavera, proszę sprowadzić Stewardsa do mojego gabinetu.

Daniel wystąpił naprzód, jakby oczekując na swoje zadanie.

Dyrek spojrzał na niego nieco skonsternowany.

-Chodź, kretynie. - Dash złapal Daniela za łokieć i pociągnął za sobą i resztą chłopaków z drużyny, ewakuując się z pola rażenia dyrektora.

Nie pozostało mi już nic innego, jak również się stamtąd oddalić, co też zrobiłem, niepocieszony, że tak oto Tara zniszczyła całkowicie mojego haka na tego fiuta, O'Harę. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, jak dostałem na telefon wiadomość z nagraniem momentu, w którym Matt uderza Chrisa. Filmik właśnie zalewał skrzynki z wiadomościami tych, których nie było na miejscu zdarzenia i media społecznościowe.

Pomyślałem sobie, że to dobrze. Może teraz pomponiary zejdą na trochę z Jake'a.

*

Kiedy w sobotę rano zszedłem do kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie, Jason i Vincent siedzieli już przy stole, jakby byli u siebie.

Miałem dość problemów na głowie, by zajmować się myśleniem o tej rozlewni nasienia, więc podszedłem po prostu do lodówki, nie krępując się, że jestem w samych gaciach i przydużej koszulce do spania i wyjąłem mleko, zajmując się po prostu swoim życiem bez słowa.

-Allen, piękny jak zawsze o poranku.

Odwróciłem się. Vincent mierzył najlepszego przyjaciela ostrzegawczym wzrokiem, lecz ten przyglądał mi się, nie zwracając na to uwagi.

-A co ty tu robisz? - Zapytałem sucho, wsypując płatki do miski i zalewając je mlekiem. - Rodzice w końcu pogonili cię z domu?

-Tak się witasz po tylu miesiącach? - Jason nie pozwolił się zbić z pantałyku i nadal olśniewał swoją niezachwianą niczym pewnością siebie.

-A co, mam ci zaśpiewać?

Usiadłem przy stole kuchennym, bliżej Vincenta, niż tego blondasa.

Kurczę. Był dokładnie tak samo przystojny, jak kiedy go ostatnim razem widziałem. Wspomnienia tego, co wyczynialiśmy w jego pokoju wcale nie pomagały mi zachować zimnej krwi.

Tak naprawdę, chętnie przespałbym się z nim jeszcze raz, drogą odruchu Pavlowa. Ostatnim razem również wpadłem w tę pułapkę, bo miałem w głowie potworny mętlik, a dobry seks okazał się być świetnym znieczuleniem.

-Coś dużego odwaliło się w szkole, nie? - Vincent zmienił temat, najwyraźniej mając dość tej nieproszonej, nienawistnej chemii między nami.

Dalej dzielnie wypierał fakt, że przespałem się z Jasonem i mi się podobało.

-Duża, to jest głębokość dupy, w jakiej znajduję się z ocenami na trymestr. - Mruknąłem ze znudzeniem. - To nie było nic takiego. Tara oznajmiła całej szkole, że pieprzy Chrisa.

Obaj zareagowali krótkim syknięciem, jakby ich osobiście to zabolało.

No tak. Bros before hoes.

-Od pierwszej klasy byli ze sobą blisko. - Jason wzruszył ramionami. - Dlatego się zdziwiłem, kiedy zaczęła się podwalać do Vincenta.

Spojrzeliśmy na mojego brata, który tego nie skomentował.

-Co na to Matt? - Zapytał w końcu.

-No jak to co? Ucieszył się. Strzelił nawet backflipa i pogratulował młodej parze. - Przewróciłem oczami. - A jak miał zareagować? Nie widziałeś nagrania?

Wszyscy je widzieli. Było wszędzie. Jakiś geniusz, zapewne przyszły spec od Public Relations nawet wrzucił je na stronę promocyjną naszej szkoły.

-Cóż. - Vincentowi nie było do śmiechu.

Ach, ta jego powaga, dobroduszność i niekończące się współczucie. Gdyby nie miał dziewczyny, skumałbym go z Dianą i zrobiliby sobie cudowne, małe maszynki do zaprowadzania pokoju na świecie.

-Winię za to Tarę. - Zawyrokował w końcu.

-Coś w tym jest. - Jason zgodził się z nim.

Nie, żebym bronił Madame Silicon, ale nie rozumiałem ich toku myślenia. Jak dla mnie, oboje byli takimi samymi szmatławcami jak ja.

-Bo? - Zapytałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.

-Bo Chris to tak naprawdę naiwna pierdoła. - Jason rozłożył ręce na boki. - Buja się w niej od pierwszej klasy, a ona zakręci dupą, poprzymila się i idzie do tego, z którym będzie miała najwięcej profitów. Jak z Vincem się nie udało, to wzięła się za Matta.

Nie miałem pojęcia, że szkolne gwiazdki faktycznie miały jakieś osobowości i problemy. Do tej pory widziałem ich jako złośliwe robociki zaprogramowane na robienie wokół siebie szumu i gnębienie słabszych i mniej fajnych od siebie.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że mój brat też był szkolną gwiazdką i jeszcze parę miesięcy temu siedział z Tarą, Mattem, Chrisem, Dashem i całą resztą w szkolnej kafeterii, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę popularności i wspaniałości.

A Vincent przecież miał osobowość. Osobowość prawego i porządnego krówska, ale miał.

*

-Chcecie mieć lekcje przed samymi feriami? - Collins zapytał klasę, nie zdejmując nawet nóg z biurka i poprawiając okulary na nosie.

-Nie!

Nawet Jake przyłączył się do odpowiedzi, siedząc obok mnie, rozwalony w ławce jak pasztetowa.

Collins nie zdawał się być zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią.

-To świetnie się składa. Zrobimy sobie pytanko na zaliczenie trymestru, co wy na to?

W klasie zapadła martwa cisza. Collins pytał tylko i wyłącznie za karę i tylko w taki sposób, by wstawić pałę.

Albo w święta przemawiał ludzkim głosem, albo chciał pozbawić nas prezentów pod choinką.

-No to na ochotnika może Rossiter. - Profesorek wyprostował się w fotelu i spojrzał na swojego ulubionego ucznia.

Nie żartuję.

Collins i Jake się po prostu uwielbiali. W tych krótkich okresach czasu, kiedy nie walczyli na śmierć i życie i nie wykłócali się o oceny, czy szczegóły, które nikogo nie obchodziły.

Jake był przy tym jedyną osobą, która potrafiła tak zagadać starego zgreda, że uciekło nam piętnaście minut lekcji.

-Zgłaszam nieprz... - Jake postanowił spróbować szczęścia, ale Collins był szybszy.

-Nieprzygotowania zgłaszane są na początku lekcji. - Odpalił z zapałem.

Nigdy, ale to naprawdę nigdy przed przybyciem Jake'a do klasy nie widziałem tego faceta aż tak rozbudzonego.

-Przecież jest początek lekcji.

-Ale już zacząłem pytać.

-Ale ja się nie zgłaszałem.

Collins poprawił okulary.

-Jak będziesz taki mądry, Rossiter, to cię Ruscy na komputer przerobią. - Odparł ze spokojem i otworzył podręcznik na stronie z zagadnieniami.

-Ciekawe na co by pana przerobili. - Jake udowodnił po raz kolejny, że nie bał się niczego.

-Mam nadzieję, że na cokolwiek, co znajduje się w odległości przynajmniej dwóch kilometrów od jakiejkolwiek szkoły średniej. - Odpowiedź nauczyciela była jak zwykle szybka. - Skąd otrzymali chrzest?

Jednak nie przemawiał ludzkim głosem.

Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech.

-Od pruskiego władcy. - Jake strzelił, wzruszając ramionami.

-Dokładnie tak, od Bizancjum. - Collins wpisał Jake'owi plusik do dziennika.

Wymieniliśmy z Jakiem zaskoczone i rozbawione spojrzenia. Jakby nigdy nic. Jakbyśmy byli świetnymi kolegami.

-No, to wychodzi ci dwója na trymestr.

Kolejny zwrot akcji, Jake przyjął już ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i nastawieniem bojowym.

W jednej chwili znalazł się przy biurku nauczyciela i zaczęli się wykłócać, pokazując sobie na zmianę oceny w dzienniku. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem obserwowaliśmy naszego dzielnego bohatera, jak stawiał czoło czterookiemu demonowi, którego piekło wypluło, by uczył nas historii.

Kilka minut później Jake wyszedł z sali, trzaskając drzwiami.

Collins parsknął wtedy śmiechem, zmazał dwóję i wpisał tróję.

-Nie mówcie mu, ja po prostu uwielbiam się z nim kłócić. - Mruknął do nas w wyraźnie szampańskim nastroju i dał nam wolne do końca lekcji.

Cały zadowolony wyjąłem telefon, by przejrzeć wiadomości i memy i w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że oto moja wesoła zabawa w trójkącik dobiegła końca.

Patrzyłem na podgląd dwóch wiadomości, które zrujnowały mi dzień.

Pierwsza od Chloe.

„Allen, naprawdę cię przepraszam, to niechcący, przysięgam".

Druga od Nucki.

„Musimy pogadać."


	9. Nucki, Jake i Ja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gówno w końcu musiało uderzyć w wiatrak, nieprawdaż?  
> Jak igrałem, igrałem i się doigrałem.  
> Ale przynajmniej mam cudownego, starszego brata.

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy macie dwadzieścia nieodebranych połączeń od matki uwieńczone smsem o treści „pogadamy sobie, jak będziesz w domu"?

I ten dylemat. Uprzedzić wydarzenia i popełnić samobójstwo, czy wkroczyć do jaskini lwa i dać się sponiewierać jak ukraińska dziwka na poboczu drogi szybkiego ruchu.

Trochę jakby wiedziałem, że nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać. Wiedziałem, że Nucki nie jest głupia. Że Chloe ma jęzor dłuższy, niż lista powodów, dla których powinienem się zabić.

Nadal nie byłem na to gotowy.

Umówiliśmy się po lekcjach w sali klubu Geeków, którzy nie mieli dziś spotkania. Byłem tam tylko parę razy, na samym początku, kiedy jeszcze byłem w fazie podrywania Nucki. Tam się pierwszy raz pocałowaliśmy.

Kiepskie miejce na obnażenie przykrej prawdy o tym, jak wątpliwym moralnie człowiekiem byłem.

Zatrzymałem się pod uchylonymi drzwiami sali i rozważyłem raz jeszcze ucieczkę z kraju. Według N był to świetny sposób na radzenie sobie z problemami i w tym momencie nawet byłem skłonny pójść za jego przykładem.

Pchnąłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Jakaś część śmieszka gdzieś we mnie nadal próbowała obrócić to wszystko w żart, ale nie mogłem się oszukiwać. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że to się skończy bardzo źle.

Teraz po prostu miałem dowiedzieć się, czy tak źle, jak efekty starania się o drugie dziecko w wykonaniu moich rodziców.

Nucki siedziała na jednej z ławek i klikała w przyciski swojej konsoli, plecami do drzwi. Długie, błyszczące włosy opadały jej miękko na plecy.

Podszedłem do niej i bez słowa usiadłem obok.

Jeszcze przez chwilę grała, jakby mnie tu nie było i dopiero potem wyłączyła konsolę, chowając ją starannie do etui i odłożyła na bok.

Patrzyłem na nią, wiedząc, że to moja ostatnia okazja, by oglądać ją z tak bliska. Teraz już wiedziałem, że wiedziała. To nie mogło być nic innego.

No chyba, że zaraz wyskoczy z okrzykiem „to był prank, frajerze, akademia pranków Cheetos!".

-Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? - Zapytała po prostu, podnosząc na mnie wzrok.

Bałem się, że będzie płakała, ale Nucki nie była z tych płaczliwych. Trudy życia brała na klatę, jak bossy w dungeonach.

-Nie zamierzałem. - Odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Nawet nie mam nic na swoją obronę.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie odpowiadając od razu.

-Które z nas było przykrywką?

-Uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem, że żadne?

Wykonała niezdecydowany ruch ramionami, a ja uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

-Chyba go kocham. - Wymamrotałem w przestrzeń. - Ciebie chyba też kocham.

Pewnie nie powinienem jej tego mówić w takim momencie, ale skoro chciała słuchać, to wolałem, by znała prawdę. Zawsze wolała bolesną prawdę, niż debilne tłumaczenia.

-Jestem na ciebie teraz zbyt wściekła, żeby cię zrozumieć. - Zaśmiała się gorzko i spojrzała w sufit, wyraźnie powstrzymując łzy.

Spuściłem wzrok i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Było ciężej, niż się spodziewałem, a taki ze mnie optymista, jak z koziej dupy trąba.

Nie miałem na tyle tupetu, by poprosić ją, żebyśmy zostali kumplami, choć wizja, w której nie rozmawiamy wcale i mijamy się bez słowa na korytarzu przez kolejne dwa lata napawała mnie przerażeniem, smutkiem i uczuciem determinacji, by do tego nie dopuścić.

-I co teraz będzie? - Zapytała nagle, opanowawszy swoje kanały łzowe.

-To chyba zależy od ciebie.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Przeprosić? Powiedzieć jej prawdę, czyli, że wcale nie chciałem się z nią rozstawać?

I co dalej?

Zaproponować Jake'owi trójkącik, kupić większe łóżko i ustalić kto w jaki dzień robi całej trójce lunch do szkoły?

On nawet mnie nie chciał, tak po pierwsze.

-Chcę, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. - Zebrałem się w końcu, by to powiedzieć. - Jeśli ty chcesz.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie jeszcze raz smutno i zeskoczyła z ławki, zbierając swoje rzeczy i skierowała się do wyjścia.

-Nie gadajmy ze sobą przez jakiś czas.

To mówiąc, opuściła salę, zostawiając mnie samego.

Jak czułem się z moim pierwszym prawdziwym rozstaniem?

Wybornie. Szampańsko. Wręcz cudownie.

Jakby ktoś zbił mi niemca po kasku papierem ściernym.

Siedziałem jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, przyglądając się figurce Kratosa z God of War stojącej w gablotce. Czułem się przegrany bardziej, niż zwykle.

Na wacianych nogach opuściłem salę w której mój związek zaczął się i skończył i poszedłem do sali klubu Anime i Mangi, jeszcze nie zdecydowawszy, czy chcę zabić Chloe, czy wypłakać się jej w ramię. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie spotkam tam Jake'a, bo chyba totalnie bym się rozsypał.

Oh, czy to mało subtelny zwiastun?

*

Chloe przytuliła mnie, kiedy tylko pojawiłem się w sali jej klubu. Wcisnęła przy tym moją twarz w swoje dość obfite piersi, jakby to miało mnie w tej chwili pocieszyć, a potem położyła na ławce z głową na jej udach i śpiewała mi kołysanki, wprawiając tym samym Alexa i pozostałych członków kółka w lekką konsternację.

-Jak to brzmi? - Zapytała niepewnie, kiedy skończyła śpiewać o iskiereczce mrugającej do Wojtusia. Ciekawe, czy iskiereczka miała wąs i chciała, żeby jej usiąść na kolankach.

-Jakby rynna ze schodów spadała. - Odparłem, próbując znieść „głaskanie" po włosach, przy którym zapewne doprowadziła mnie do przedwczesnej łysiny. - Nie powinnaś mnie żałować. Zasłużyłem sobie na to.

-Niby tak. - Chloe westchnęła, odgarniając mi grzywkę z twarzy. - Ale i tak mi przykro. Machnęłam to bez zastanowienia, naprawdę. Próbowałam ściemniać, ale zaplątałam się tylko w kłamstwach. Nucki się na mnie wściekła za to, że i ja robiłam ją w konia.

-Daj spokój. - Odpowiedziałem, podnosząc się do siadu z ciężkim westchnieniem. - To by się i tak wydało prędzej, czy później.

Mój telefon zawibrował.

Kelly przysłała mi wiadomość o treści „czy ty się na łby z chujem pozamieniałeś?". Postanowiłem, ze odpiszę jej w późniejszym terminie, choć sama powinna wiedzieć, że tak.

Poczta pantoflowa nigdy nie miała opóźnień. Teraz tylko czekać, aż wpadnie tu Diana i zrobi mi wykład o moralności i rozumie oraz godności człowieka.

Całe szczęście, że Tara wykupiła monopol na ploteczki tygodnia swoim hucznym wystąpieniem w zeszły piątek. Nikt przynajmniej nie będzie mi siedział na ogonie, a i nie odbije się to na Nucki.

-Jak się czujesz? - Alex dostawił sobie krzesło i usiadł obok nas.

-Wybornie. Wspaniale. Mam ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać jak chór gospelowy w kościele. - Syknąłem pod nosem, czując, że zaczynam mieć tego wszystkiego dość.

Powinienem był iść do domu. To jeszcze nie był moment na wychodzenie do ludzi i szukanie u nich pocieszenia.

Czułem się tak, jakbym już nigdy w życiu nie miał być szczęśliwy. Świadomość, że to, co się stało było nieodwracalne mnie dobijała, a najgorsze było to, że wiedziałem, że gdyby udało mi się cofnąć czas, to mimo nauczki, jaką właśnie dostałem, nie potrafiłbym się oprzeć Jake'owi i zrobiłbym wszystko dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobiłem.

Zupełnie, jakbym nie miał na całą tę sytuację żadnego pływu.

-Idę się zabić. - Oznajmiłem krótko, zeskakując z ławki i sięgając po swój plecak.

-Zapisz mi coś ładnego w spadku. - Alex jak zwykle wykazał się przytomnością, jako jedyny w tym pomieszczeniu.

-Zrób sobie krzywdę, Coulter, a przysięgam, że sprofanuję twoje zwłoki. - Chloe zagroziła mi z poważną miną, najwyraźniej biorąc moje rozpaczliwe gadanie na poważnie. - I pamiętaj, że Śmieszek jest Satanistą, nie uciekniesz przed nami nawet do Piekła.

Na sformułowanie „Śmieszek jest Satanistą" poczułem, że mam ochotę się roześmiać, ale wyszedł mi z tego tylko jakiś rozpaczliwy pisk umierającego walenia.

Miałem tak bardzo dość tego dnia.

-To cześć.

Wyszedłem z sali, zanim Chloe zdążyła niepoprawnie rozśmieszyć mnie raz jeszcze w tym kurewsko dla mnie przykrym momencie i przetarłem twarz dłonią.

Do domu.

Muszę się dostać do domu.

Wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Vincenta. Zgodził się po mnie przyjechać za dwadzieścia minut.

Potrzebowałem Diany, ale nie było jej już w szkole. W poniedziałki zawsze miała lekcje pianina i wychodziła od razu po ostatnich zajęciach.

Wyszedłem ze szkoły, uprzednio przebierając się w szatni i miałem skierować się w stronę parkingu uczniów, kiedy moją uwagę przyciągnął widok Jake'a palącego fajki z Pearcem, nauczycielem muzyki, jakby świat zwariował.

Stali na tyle blisko głównych drzwi, że nie mogłem przejść obok nich niezauważony, lecz spróbowałem po prostu udawać, że jestem niewidzialny.

Jake zgasił niedopalonego peta na pręczy schodków, rzucił nim do kosza, żegnając się krótko z Pearcem i ruszył w moją stronę.

-Allen. - Zagadnął, równując się ze mną.

Zatrzymałem się i podniosłem na niego zdziwiony wzrok. Pierwszy raz nazwał mnie moim imieniem.

-Spieszę się. - Wymamrotałem, czując, że naprawdę nie jestem w stanie z nim teraz rozmawiać.

Za dużo emocji mną przy nim targało, bym mógł się z nimi zmagać w tym stanie umysłu.

-To zajmie tylko chwilę. - Jake wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki. - Myślałem trochę.

Spojrzałem na niego uważniej. O czym mógł myśleć nasz filozof naczelny?

-Aha?

Mimo wszystko poczułem, że serce zaczyna bić mi szybciej.

-Dajmy sobie spokój, co? - Rzucił krótko, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi niemal czarnymi ślepiami. - Może nie gadajmy ze sobą przez jakiś czas.

Co.

Zamrugałem, bo tylko na tyle było mnie stać. Czy ja tego już gdzieś dziś nie słyszałem?

-Dlaczego?

Jake skrzywił się nieco, jakby nie wiedział, jak to ująć i spojrzał wymownie w niebo.

-Tak będzie lepiej. - Westchnął w końcu i odwrócił się ode mnie z zamiarem odejścia. - To na razie.

Niczego już więcej nie powiedziałem.

Pewnie coś powiedzieć powinienem, ale co? Jak ja się w ogóle nazywam? Który mamy rok?

O mój Boże.

Serce obijało mi się o żebra, jakby chciało mi je połamać i uciec z tego dysfunkcyjnego ciała. Aż było mi ciężko oddychać.

Przyglądałem mu się. A raczej jego plecom.

Jak oddala się i znika mi w końcu z pola widzenia. Łańcuch przy jego spodniach podzwaniał jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy spokojnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku szkolnej bramy.

O mój Boże.

Lubiłem go łapać za ten łańcuch, kiedy byliśmy wystarczająco blisko.

Teraz to mogę złapać się co najwyżej widelca wetkniętego do kontaktu.

O mój Boże.  
O mój Boże, ja pierdolę.

Po prostu tam stałem. Utracono kontakt z mózgiem.

Naciśnij dowolny klawisz, by zainicjować autodestrukcję.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło.

Z letargu wyrwał mnie dźwięk połączenia od Vincenta, który najwyraźniej dotarł już na miejsce i czekał na mnie na parkingu.

Nie wiem, jak dotarłem do auta i wsiadłem na tylne siedzenie.

-Co się stało? - Głos brata odbił mi się po głowie kilkoma echami i podniosłem na niego wytrzeszczone nadal w szoku oczy.

-Allen?

Wziąłem w płuca głęboki oddech. Chyba chciałem coś powiedzieć.

I wtedy zalałem się łzami jak trzynastolatka na koncercie Jonas Brothers.

*

Po dziesięciu minutach jazdy przestałem płakać, ale z szoku nie wyszedłem nawet po tym, jak Vincent wyciągnął mnie z samochodu, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i zaniósł do domu.

Zwisałem luźno, jak zwłoki, nie mogąc się zdobyć nawet na to, by protestować.

Swoją drogą zabawne, że Vincent wyssał z naszych rodziców wszystkie dobre geny i mógł tak po prostu wziąć na ramię moje sześćdziesiąt kilo i spacerować, jakby nigdy nic, podczas gdy ja musiałem prosić ludzi w sklepie, żeby podali mi płatki z najwyższej półki i łamałem się na wietrze.

Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

W windzie próbował nawiązać ze mną kontakt pstrykając mi palcami koło ucha, ale jakoś nie byłem w stanie na to zareagować.

-Ktoś coś ci zrobił?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

W sumie, to tak. Ten skurwiel, Allen Coulter, łapcie go, zanim wyrządzi więcej szkód sobie i otoczeniu. Poznacie go po tym, że jest zabójczo uroczy, ma falowane, złociste włosy, wygląda jak aniołek i ma chomika na kołowrotku zamiast mózgu.

Vince bez zbędnych ceregieli przeszedł przez salon zajmujący sporą część pierwszego piętra naszego mieszkania, przywitał się z rodzicami, którzy odprowadzili nas zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami i zaniósł mnie na górę, gdzie rzucił mnie na moje łóżko, po czym opuścił pokój.

Już miałem zacząć znowu wyć do księżyca (to naprawdę relaksujące) porzucony i samotny, gdy braciszek wrócił z moimi ulubionymi prażynkami i dwiema butelkami piwa.

Kocham mojego brata.

-Masz. - Rzucił we mnie paczką chrupek i zasiadł w fotelu przy moim biurku, najwyraźniej szykując się na sesję terapeutyczną. - Co znowu odjebałeś?

-Zakochałem się. - Zawyłem żałośnie, otwierając prażynki i rozsypując je po łóżku.

Vincent uniósł brew.

-No tak, jak mogłem zapomnieć, że tak wygląda zakochanie. - Skomentował z lekkim uśmiechem, najwyraźniej próbując mnie rozweselić. - W kim?

Patrzyłem mu przez chwilę w oczy zdając sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa nie przebiegnie tak, jak powinna.

Mój brat wiedział, że mam skłonności do zbyt emocjonalnych reakcji. Zawsze byłem płaczliwym dzieckiem i bałem się Buki. Do dziesiątego roku życia usiłowałem spać w jego łóżku po zobaczeniu czegoś strasznego. Co zabawniejsze, ten nawyk wszedł mi w krew tak mocno, że nawet po latach, w rzadkich sytuacjach, w których lunatykowałem, szedłem do pokoju Vincenta i kładłem się w jego łóżku.

Któregoś dnia obudziłem się przytulony do Rose, z Vincentem skopanym w nogi łóżka.

Żarty skończyły się, kiedy przy którejś z takich okazji, Vincent pomacał mnie po tyłku, myśląc, że maca ją, a ona wsadziła mi kolano między nogi.

Nie patrzyliśmy sobie potem wszyscy w oczy przez dwa tygodnie.

-Wściekniesz się na mnie, jak ci powiem. - Burknąłem, pakując sobie do ust całą garść prażynek i omal się nie udławiłem.

I w tym przypadku pazerność spróbowała mnie zabić.

-To jakiś chłopak?

Vincent przestał się głupio szczerzyć i złożył dłonie, pochylając się na krześle do przodu. Gdyby nie to, że mial twarz miłego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa, który hoduje w szklarni kwiaty i chodzi do opery co niedziela, to może bym się przejął.

-Jake Rossiter.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy cicho. W końcu Vincent otworzył butelkę z piwem za pomocą blatu mojego biurka i podał mi je, następnie biorąc sobie to drugie.

-A co z Nucki?

Mój brat jak zwykle wykazał się doskonałym wyczuciem chwili.

-Rzuciła mnie. - Wymamrotałem i wypiłem kilka łyków piwa. - Dzisiaj.

-Z powodu twojego zakochania?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Oboje się na mnie wypięli. - Stwierdziłem i zaśmiałem się histerycznie. - Boże, Vincent, czemu ja jestem taki niedorobiony?

Znów zacząłem płakać.

-To wszystko twoja wina. - Zawyłem, celując oskarżycielsko palcem w brata. - Zabrałeś wszystko, co najlepsze i urodziłeś się idealny, a ja jestem jak bootleg figurki z anime wykonany przez osobę z Parkinsonem!

Vince westchnął i wstał, odstawiając piwo na biurko. Usiadł obok mnie na łóżku i przygarnął mnie do siebie, czochrając po włosach i robiąc mi na głowie gniazdo.

To chyba miało udzielić mi wsparcia moralnego.

-Nie jesteś niedorobiony. A ja nie jestem idealny. - Zapewnił. - Masz dobre serce. Jesteś wrażliwy. Umiesz się troszczyć o swoich bliskich. No i czasem jak coś powiesz, to nie wiadomo, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

Włożyłem sobie do ust prażynkę i zacząłem ją żałośnie chrupać.

-Ta, świetnie się zatroszczyłem o Nucki.

Znów westchnął.

-A chciałeś tego, co się stało?

-Nie.

Vince uśmiechnął się, puszczając na mnie i zmuszając mnie, żebym na niego spojrzał.

-Pamiętasz Monicę?

-Twoją byłą, która piekła te obrzydliwe owsiane ciasteczka i kazała nam je żreć?

Pamiętałem. Była ładna, ale naprawdę dziwna.

Jeździła takim starym gruchotem, który strzelał z rury wydechowej przy dodawaniu gazu i miał nieczynne drzwi z tyłu.

-No. - Vince zaśmiał się.

Gdyby były tu teraz jakieś dziewczyny, to już by mdlały.

-Chodziłem z nią, kiedy poznałem Rose. - Braciszek pociągnął historię, cały czas na mnie patrząc. - Też nie chciałem jej ranić, bo była świetną dziewczyną. Ale z Rose to było to i wiedziałem, że powinienem o to zawalczyć, choć dobrze mi było z Monicą i przykro było mi się z nią rozstać.

Patrzyłem na niego, czekając, aż rozwinie myśl, bo może byłem głupi, ale nie wiedziałem, jaka nauka miała dla mnie płynąć z jego historii życia.

-Może przeciągnąłeś ten moment zbyt długo, dlatego ostatecznie odrzucili cię oboje. - Vince podjął, widząc, że nie nadążam. - Zazwyczaj to działa tak, że jeśli jesteś z kimś, a nagle zjawia się ktoś inny i wywraca ci świat do góry nogami, to chyba nie jesteś z właściwą osobą?

Przed oczami stanęły mi wszystkie te świetne chwile z Nucki. Jak nabijaliśmy się z chłopaków z drużyny, pluliśmy na ludzi z balkonu, jedliśmy doritos i uprawialiśmy seks pod openingi z anime. Ona była jedyna w swoim rodzaju, to prawda.

Ale ten palant w glanach to była zupełnie inna liga.

-Ale ja naprawdę bardzo lubiłem Nucki. - jęknąłem żałośnie. - No i... Nie chcę być gejem. Chcę być normalny.

Naprawdę, szczerze wierzyłem, że raz w dupę to nie gej, a po trzecim się resetuje.

Serio.

Vincent otworzył usta i zamknął je za chwilę, najwyraźniej gubiąc wątek. Podrapał się po karku z niezręczną miną i przez chwilę patrzył w sufit, jakby doszukując się na nim odpowiedzi na dręczące ludzkość pytania.

-To przeze mnie? - Zapytał wreszcie. - Przez to, co ci kiedyś powiedziałem?

Powiedział mi „cieszę się, że jesteś normalny".

-Przez ciebie, przez ojca, przez naśmiewanie się w szkole z homosiów. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Jeszcze gdybym był po prostu gejem, to pół biedy. Musiałbym z tym żyć. A tak? Sam już nie wiem.

Ulżyło mi, kiedy to powiedziałem.

Zaskakująco dobrze poczułem się, zrzucając to z klaty po przynajmniej dwóch latach udawania, że wszystko jest dobrze, a ja jestem dumny z tego, kim jestem.

Szkoda, ze musiałem zrujnować sobie tyle relacji, żeby do tego dojść.

I stracić Jake'a. Nie, żebym go kiedykolwiek „miał".

I zranić Nucki, której nigdy w życiu nie chciałem skrzywdzić.

-Twoja dupa, twoja sprawa. - Vincent rozłożył bezradnie ręce, przerywając mój dramatyczny tok myślowy. - Myślisz, że przeszkadza mi to, że Jason już sam nie wie, gdzie ma pchać?

Uniosłem brew.

-No dobra, trochę mi przeszkadza, bo jeszcze złapie jakiegoś syfa. - Braciszek poprawił się, przewracając oczami. - Zareagowałem wtedy złością, bo bałem się, że cię skrzywdzi przez twoją durną ciekawość. Nie dlatego, że mam coś do twojej orientacji. Muszę się o ciebie troszczyć. Nie dość, ze jesteś moim młodszym bratem, to niesamowitą sierotą.

Spojrzałem na Vincenta oczami, które zaczęły mi się napełniać łzami kolejny raz tego dnia.

-Kocham cię, krowo. - Wymamrotałem poruszony.

-Ja ciebie też, pajacu. - Vince uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i puknął mnie palcem w czoło, wstając z łóżka, by zgarnąć z biurka swoją butelkę. - Prześpij się. Jutro będzie lepiej.

-Dzięki.

Wytarłem nos rękawem. Chwilowo naprawdę poczułem się lepiej.

W końcu to nie była pierwsza rzecz, którą koncertowo spieprzyłem i pewnie nie ostatnia. Karuzela śmiechu nigdy się przecież nie zatrzymywała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, to chyba zaczynamy redemption arc Allena.  
> Chyba nie wątpicie, że to jeszcze nie koniec perypetii?  
> Tym, którzy czytają, nie zostawiając po sobie jakiegoś śladu - też dzięki! Miło was tu gościć.


	10. Chris i Tara to moje astralne siostry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris zdradza mi mroczną tajemnicę, Diana jest cudowna jak zwykle, a Jake pomaga mi dojść... Do gabinetu pielęgniarki.   
> Życie to żart.

Mamuśka nie pozwoliła mi nie pójść do szkoły. Nawet mimo faktu, że oceny i tak były już wystawione i chodzenie tam nie miało właściwie żadnego sensu, jeśli nie było się kujonem i nie aspirowało do naukowych konkursów, do których teraz trwały powtórki.

Ostatni tydzień szkoły był całkiem niepotrzebny.

Sen faktycznie pomógł, nawet, jeśli nie spałem zbyt spokojnie. Rano obudziłem się jeszcze bez wspomnień z poprzedniego dnia i z myślą, czy uda mi się jeszcze dorwać Jake'a na osobności i to zabiło moje resztki entuzjazmu a dzisiejszy dzień, ale nadal czułem się lepiej, niż poprzedniego dnia.

Vincent zrobił mi lunch i odwiózł mnie do szkoły, troszcząc się o mnie o wiele bardziej, niż moi wiecznie zapracowani rodzice.

Nucki nie przyszła do szkoły, podobnie jak Tara, której nie było już od początku tygodnia. Szkoła była prawie pusta, bo wielu osobom nie chciało się po prostu przychodzić i mieli rodziców, którzy to rozumieli.

Szkoda, że nie mogłem powiedzieć moim, że zwolnienie z lekcji będzie dla mnie zbawienne, bo miałem dziś godzinę z wychowawcą, podczas której panował taki sam porządek, jak na każdej innej lekcji z Collinsem, a więc siedziałem w ławce z Jakiem.

„Hej, mamo. Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Wczoraj dostałem kosza od Jake'a Rossitera. Mogę nie iść dziś do szkoły, bo nie zniosę siedzenia obok niego w ławce przez godzinę i umrę?"

Jakby wam to opisać?

Naprawdę myślałem, że umrę.

Przez całe zajęcia miałem w gardle wielką, zimną gulę, która uniemożliwiała mi zabranie głosu na jakikolwiek temat i modliłem się po prostu, by Collins o nic mnie nie zapytał.

Jake przyszedł na godzinę wychowawczą tylko po to, by się zdrzemnąć. Naprawdę starałem się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, kiedy tak leżał na ławce z twarzą ukrytą w łokciu opartym na blacie i oddychał równomiernie.

Chyba naprawdę spał.

Pachniał papierosami i wiatrem, jakby dopiero co przyszedł z podwórka. Jego włosy, przycięte z tyłu odstawały mu do góry zabawnym kogutem.

Parę dni temu trzymałem rękę na jego karku, mierzwiąc mu te włosy jeszcze bardziej. Pamiętam nawet aż zbyt dobrze, jak jego usta sunęły wtedy po moim obojczyku, a chłodna ręka po brzuchu...

Skóra zaczęła łaskotać mnie przyjemnie na samo wspomnienie, z kolei przytomna część mózgu uderzyła konfliktującą informacją, że dobre czasy były już za nami.

Oderwałem od niego wzrok. Ciekawe, czy czuł go na sobie, gdy się tak w niego wgapiałem.

Miał dziś na sobie tę samą czarną bluzę z kapturem, co tamtego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się całowaliśmy.

Ogarniała mnie jakaś nieopanowana nostalgia i czułem się, jakby ktoś zmienił mnie w kobietę. Czy facet powinien odczuwać takie dzikie emocje?

-Rossiter. - Collins zdzielił Jake'a gazetą przez łeb. - Leżakowanie się skończyło. Jakieś dwanaście lat temu, czy kiedy tam byłeś w przedszkolu.

Ten podniosł tylko głowę i łypnął na nauczyciela zaspanym wzrokiem, po czym bezczelnie wyjął słuchawki z uszu.

Od razu spojrzałem w okno, byle tylko nie spotkać jego oczu.

-Proszę uważać, bo jeszcze mi się spodoba. - Odparł, uśmiechając się do Collinsa i podpierając głowę na dłoni.

-No to będzie nas dwóch.

Nasz wychowawca nie dał się sprowokować i wrócił do krążenia po klasie, udzielając nam wskazówek na to, jak możemy poprawić nasze oceny w drugim trymestrze.

Nie słuchałem go.

Byłem zbyt zajęty pogrążaniem się w otchłani rozpaczy, bólu i cierpienia.

Wspominaniem ciepła, jakie mnie ogarniało, kiedy się do niego przytulałem. Przyjemnych dreszczy, kiedy udało mi się go rozśmieszyć i słyszałem to tak blisko przy swoim uchu.

Balkon w domku Tary.

Jake zerknął na mnie krótko. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i podniosłem rękę, czując, że nie dam rady dłużej siedzieć obok niego.

-Co jest, Coulter, ty też chcesz zarobić? - Collins odezwał się gdzieś z końca sali, za moimi plecami.

-Mogę pójść do pielęgniarki? - Wychrypiałem, walcząc z gulą w moim gardle.

Jake, który wkładał słuchawki z powrotem do uszu znów na mnie spojrzał, jakby badawczo.

-Możesz. - Odpowiedź nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko. - Rossiter, przydaj się i odprowadź kolegę do pielęgniarki, bo brzmi, jakby miał sam nie dojść.

Zesztywniałem.

Nie no, świetny pomysł. Jake przecież był specjalistą w pomaganiu mi **dojść.**

Badum-tss.

Ta karuzela śmiechu mogłaby się jednak czasem zatrzymać.

Chciałem powiedzieć, że dam radę sam, ale Jake złapał mnie po prostu za ramię i wyciągnął z ławki, a potem z klasy.

Znaleźliśmy się sami na pustym korytarzu, a chwilę później zaczął bez słowa prowadzić mnie w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki, szperając w kieszeni, jakby czegoś szukał.

Teraz pewnie czekacie na ten moment, w którym mówię, że zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, doszliśmy do porozumienia i poszliśmy się obmacywać w toalecie.

Nic takiego się nie stało.

Ja nie patrzyłem na niego, ani on na mnie. Przeszliśmy razem korytarz, który zdawał się ciągnąć przez wieczność i osiągnęliśmy w końcu nasz cel, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami gabinetu szkolnej pielęgniarki.

-Dzięki. - Mruknąłem niewyraźnie.

-Spoko.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie jeszcze raz. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, kiedy się akurat nie uśmiechał. Ani na zdenerwowanego, ani zmieszanego.

Jakby się nic nie stało.

Wyręczył mnie, pukając do drzwi i odszedł w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, wyjmując z kieszeni papierosa. Drań właśnie użył mnie jako wymówki, żeby się wyrwać z lekcji i iść zapalić.

Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem kolejny raz, czując, jak moja chęć do życia powoli się oddala. Znów niczego nie powiedziałem, a zresztą nawet, gdybym chciał, zza drzwi rozległo się krótkie „proszę" i musiałem zmobilizować swoje ciało do otworzenia drzwi i przekroczenia progu.

Szkolny pielęgniarz, bo tak właściwie był to ledwie trzydziestoletni stażysta, na którego wszyscy mówili Ogórek z jakiegoś powodu, nie kupił mojej bajeczki o potwornym bólu głowy, ale dla świętego spokoju pozwolił mi iść położyć się w pomieszczeniu służącym do przechowania rannych, lub kontuzjowanych na czas przyjazdu karetki, w razie poważniejszych obrażeń.

Nawet się ucieszyłem, bo oznaczało to, że będę mógł popłakać sobie cichutko w samotności.

Nie spodziewałem się na jednym z łóżek zobaczyć Chrisa trzymającego sobie przy nosie woreczek z lodem.

-A co ty tu leżysz od piątku? - Nie powstrzymałem się, by tego nie powiedzieć, zatrzymując się przy jego kozetce.

O'Hara odsunął lód ze swojej twarzy i spojrzał na mnie jednym z tych swoich przerażonych spojrzeń, zarezerwowanych specjalnie dla mnie.

Ha.

Allen Coulter, pogromca szkolnych kozaków.

-Dostałem piłką. - Odparł wyjątkowo ugodowym tonem. - Teraz już pewnie jest złamany.

-A wcześniej nie był? - Usiadłem na sąsiednim łóżku i zacząłem zdejmować buty, planując się położyć. - Matt to jednak ma pieprznięcie.

Chris westchnął ciężko.

-Kurwa mać, jak boli. - Wymamrotał w końcu, zamykając temat ich bromance'owej sprzeczki z Mattem.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ogórek z apteczką pierwszej pomocy, zapewne w celu wymiany całkiem przesiąkniętego opatrunku na nosie Chrisa.

-No, O'Hara, bądź mężczyzną. - Zagadnął, przysiadając na stołku i zabierając się do roboty. - Zaraz się dowiemy, czy jest złamany, czy nie.

Nachyliłem się, ciekaw odpowiedzi.

Krew nieszczególnie mnie poruszała. Zbyt często coś sobie robiłem, albo Vincent wracał z treningów połamany.

-Chcesz najpierw dobre wieści, czy złe? - Szkolny pielęgniarz spojrzał Chrisowi poważnie w oczy.

-Złe. - Odpowiedziałem za niego.

-Podobno istnieje bezpośrednia korelacja między poziomem szczęścia w życiu, a inteligencją. - Ten odparł z powagą.

-Całe szczęście, że Chris jest kretynem. - Zaoferowałem się do odpowiedzi.

-Ja tego nie powiedziałem. - Ogórek zaśmiał się i zabrał za oczyszczanie facjaty naszego drogiego Numeru Dwa.

-Czyli jest cały? - Chris odetchnął z ulgą, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć.

-W odróżnieniu od twojego mózgu. - Mruknąłem, szczerząc się ze swojej kozetki.

Na chwilę zapomniałem o problemach.

Na krótką chwilę, w której musiałem pełnić moje obowiązki gnębienia pana O'Hary. Świat mnie potrzebował.

-Podam ci coś na ból. - Pielęgniarz zamknął apteczkę i zabrał się za dozowanie środka przeciwbólowego. - Możesz poczuć się po tym senny, więc nie krępuj się zdrzemnąć.

Piętnaście minut później twarz Chrisa była już doprowadzona do porządku, ze świeżutkim opatrunkiem na jego idealnie prostym, choć nieco spuchniętym nosku, a Ogórek wrócił do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając blondasa na moją pastwę.

Leżeliśmy w ciszy, każdy na swojej kozetce, oddzieleni białą, szpitalną zasłonką. Gapiłem się w sufit, usiłując nie myśleć ani o Nucki, ani o Jake'u.

-Dzięki, że nikomu nie wygadałeś. - Usłyszałem nagle zza zasłony.

Podniosłem się na łokciach, jakby to miało mi pomóc upewnić się, że nie mam omamów dźwiękowych.

-Nie musiałem. Tara zrobiła to lepiej, niż ja bym kiedykolwiek mógł. - Odparłem, patrząc na oddzielającą nas zasłonę.

-Trochę jej odbiło.

-Trochę.

Usłyszałem ciężkie westchnienie.

Znów dłuższy moment spędziliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że musieliśmy przeżywać bardzo podobne emocje.

-Dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłeś? - Zapytałem, tym razem już bez złośliwości.

Naprawdę byłem ciekaw.

Chris i Matt naprawdę się świetnie dogadywali. Dopełniali wręcz.

W innym świecie może nawet wzięliby ślub, kupili domek na farmie i adoptowali dwa gówniaki, psa i cztery świnki morskie.

W tym akurat Chris postanowił wydymać mu pannę, no co zrobić.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza.

-Dobra, nie chcesz, to nie mów.

Położyłem się wygodniej na poduszce i splotłem dłonie na swoim brzuchu. Myślenie o tym, że Nucki być może teraz z grobową miną gra w Pokemony z przerwami na płacz i lody wcale nie pomagało.

-Tara jest zupełnie inna, niż wszyscy myślą. - Odpowiedź nadeszła w końcu, gdy się już jej nie spodziewałem.

-Nie jest złośliwą łajzą zdradzającą swojego chłopaka z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?

-Zawsze musisz wszystko spłycić, co, Coulter?

-Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie romantyk, O'Hara.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

-No nic, teraz to już nic nie zmieni. - Dodał, już się nie śmiejąc. - Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

Myślałem.

To chyba niemożliwe, żebym był w podobnej sytuacji, co cholerna Tara Timothy. Fakt, że nasze wielkie, trójkątowe fiasko nastąpiło w tak krótkim odstępie czasowym martwił mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Czyżby Tara była moją astralną siostrą?

Sposób, w jaki Chris o niej mówił potwierdzał tylko słowa Jasona. Był jednak bardziej posrany, niż go podejrzewałem, skoro naprawdę bujał się w tej babie.

-Nie chciałem robić tego Mattowi. - Usłyszałem zza parawanu. - Czasami po prostu czujesz, że musisz coś zrobić, bo tak bardzo chcesz.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

-Nawet, jeśli tego potem bardzo żałujesz i wychodzi z tego jakiś totalny syf? - Zapytałem.

-No. Na to wygląda.

Świat naprawdę się kończył.

Poczułem duchowe połączenie z Chrisem O'Hara łóżko w łóżko u szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Jego oddech za parawanem się wyrównywał. Najwidoczniej ogłupiacz, którym poczęstował go Ogórek zaczynał działać.

-Wybacz, że byłem dla ciebie takim kutasem na początku roku. - Mruknął, gdy myślałem, że już zasnął.

Aż podniosłem się na łóżku, patrząc w przerażeniu na kotarę, która nas oddzielała.

To na pewno były leki przeciwbólowe?

-Ogór... - Urwałem. - Panie pielęgniarz, pacjent chyba majaczy.

-Nie każ mi tego żałować, Coulter.

Milczałem.

Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że doczekam takiego momentu. Rzeczywistość się załamywała. W Matrixie chyba siadały serwery.

-A właściwie, to co takiego do mnie miałeś? - Zapytałem, mrużąc oczy, tak, jakby mógł to zobaczyć.

Odpowiedź długo nie nadchodziła. Chris musiał już odpływać.

-Nie widziałem nigdy... - Wymamrotał, już chyba na skraju snu i jawy. - Tak ładnej osoby jak ty.

Zostawił mnie z tym, zasypiając.

Odgarnąłem parawan, by sprawdzić, czy nie ryknie śmiechem, lub nie zasygnalizuje w jakiś inny sposób, że żartował.

Spał już jednak, oddychając głęboko.

Co to kurwa miało być?

*

Diana dowiedziała się o naszym zerwaniu od Nucki. Przypadkiem. Jako osoba zorganizowana i porządna do bólu, zamierzała urządzić nam wszystkim wspólnego sylwestra, a zamiast wesołych planów o tym, jak będziemy świętować przetrwanie kolejnego roku na tym padole, uderzona została tymi cudownymi nowinami.

Nie wiedziała, że zerwanie nastąpiło całkiem z mojej winy. Nucki zawsze zachowywała swoje osobiste sprawy dla siebie i czasami sam musiałem się nieźle nagimnastykować, by coś z niej wydusić.

Pod koniec tygodnia nie było wcale lepiej. Żywiłem się płatkami z mlekiem, bo tylko tyle byłem w stanie przerobić i kiepsko sypiałem. Jeśli nie męczyła mnie samotność po zerwaniu, do akcji wchodziło poczucie winy o to, jaką krzywdę zrobiłem Nucki. Z Chrisem już więcej nie rozmawialiśmy. Kelly napisała mi tylko „i dobrze ci tak" i miała rację. Wcale nie potrzebowałem niczyjego współczucia.

Ale Diana i tak postanowiła mi je dać.

W piątek po lekcjach zaciągnęła mnie do lokalu, w którym jako dzieciarnia chodziliśmy całą paczką na szejki. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, jak wpadaliśmy tam z rodzicami któregoś z nas i zajmowaliśmy stolik w rogu, ten, przy którym było najwięcej okien. Kelly i N zawsze brali truskawkowe, Daniel bananowe, Diana czekoladowe, a ja waniliowe.

Gadaliśmy wtedy o tym, co leciało w telewizji, o zabawach, które musimy koniecznie wprowadzić w życie i o tym, że zawsze będziemy super ekipą i wykupimy ten lokal, żeby pić tu szejki za darmo.

Dziecięce pojmowanie ekonomii.

Aż lekko uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy usiedliśmy przy naszym ukochanym stoliku w rogu.

-Naprawdę nie mam ochoty niczego pić. - Mruknąłem jednak.

Mój żołądek był zaciśnięty w supeł już od poniedziałku.

-Poprawi ci humor. - Diana poklepała mnie po ramieniu i odeszła w stronę lady, by złożyć zamówienie.

Przez chwilę raczyliśmy się mrożonym specjałem w ciszy. Patrzyłem w stolik skupiając się na jego strukturze, żeby nie myśleć o niczym miłym w związku z Nucki, czy Jakiem.

-Jak się czujesz? - Diana zapytała w końcu, przerywając ciszę między nami.

Podniosłem na nią wzrok, czując się po prostu zmęczony.

Jakbym był chory.

-Wprost wspaniale.

-Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać?

-Sam nie wiem. Czy to coś zmieni?

W poniedziałek chciałem iść do Diany i była to pierwsza rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Nie myślałem wtedy, co jej powiem, chciałem tylko pójść i się z nią zobaczyć, bo wiedziałem, że mnie zrozumie, pocałuje w czółko i udzieli mi wykładu, kiedy już będę czuł się odpowiednio, by wziąć go na klatę.

Teraz miałem wrażenie, że nikt nigdy mnie nie zrozumie, a każdy tylko potępi za to, jak się zachowałem.

-Chciałabym poprawić ci jakoś humor. - Diana wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń przez stół. - Daj.

Podałem jej dłoń.

Diana była dla mnie jak siostra. Starsza, mądra i kochana siostra. Ludzie często uważali, że jesteśmy parą, ale nigdy nam to jakoś nie przeszkadzało.

To znaczy – mi nie. Jej powinno. Tosz to mezalians. Byłaby dla mnie zbyt ładna, zbyt mądra i zbyt... Dianowata. Nasza przyjaźń sięgała zresztą tak głęboko, że gdyby robiła sobie nudeski, to przed wysłaniem ich temu jedynemu, zapytałaby mnie o ocenę.

Poczułem się minimalnie lepiej. Pokusiłem się nawet o delikatny uśmiech.

-Może się jeszcze pogodzicie. - Zagadnęła z uśmiechem.

-Może nie. - Odparłem prychnięciem. - Zrobiłem jej coś bardzo przykrego.

-Zdradziłeś? - Zapytała już się nie uśmiechając.

Nie tolerowała zdrad, czy innych rodzajów nieprawości. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na to, jak reagowała na zwykłe ściąganie na testach.

-Zdradziłem.

Myślałem, że puści moją dłoń i odwróci się ode mnie podobnie, jak inni. Chloe było mnie szkoda, ale uważała, że sam to sobie zrobiłem, podobnie jak Vincent. Alex nie wypowiedział się na ten temat wcale. Kelly opieprzyła mnie z góry na dół i kazała wyciągnąć z tego nauczkę, bez żadnej litości.

-Nie będę cię krytykować. - Mruknęła tylko. - Bo chyba sam już wystarczająco się z tym gryziesz.

-Nie masz pojęcia. - Zaśmiałem się.

-Dlaczego po prostu z nią nie zerwałeś, zamiast skakać w bok?

O nie. Tylko nie znowu to.

-Bo jestem śmieciem ludzkim, najgorszym na świecie potworem, demonem nieczystym i uwielbiam krzywdzić ludzi. - Uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie. - Tak pewnie wszyscy o mnie myślą. Sam zaczynam w to wierzyć.

Diana zamknęła na chwilę oczy, śmiejąc się lekko pod nosem, jakby nie mogła już dłużej słuchać mojego gadania.

-Prawda, nie zachowałeś się super fajnie. - Odparła. - Cały czas też coś przede mną ukrywasz. Wcześniej tak nie było.

Wcześniej nie odwalałem takiej maniany.

Wcześniej mogłem powiedzieć jej wszystko i nie bać się być niezrozumianym.

-Nie kochałabyś mnie, gdybyś wiedziała niektóre rzeczy.

-Głupku. Zawsze będę cię kochać. - Diana pacnęła mnie w dłoń i odchyliła się na krześle, biorąc do ręki swój kubek.

Patrzyłem jej przez chwilę w oczy.

Diana była zagorzałą konserwatystką.

Chłopak, dziewczyna, normalna rodzina. Seks dopiero po pół roku randkowania, albo w ogóle po ślubie. Odpowiedzialny tryb życia i płacenie podatków w terminie.

To nie przejdzie.

Nie mogę stracić kolejnej osoby.

Kłamstwa i zatajenia doprowadziły mnie do tego, że straciłem już trzy. Prawda wcale nie jest lepsza.

-Chyba jestem gejem.

Sam się zdziwiłem, kiedy te słowa tak po prostu opuściły moje usta. Zastygłem z otwartą gębą, oczekując jej reakcji, chyba bardziej zszokowany, niż ona.

Uniosła brwi i otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.

-Oh.

Wbiłem wzrok w stół.

Co za strzał w kolano.

Tego właśnie było mi potrzeba.

Utraty najbliższej przyjaciółki po podwójnym zerwaniu.

-Cóż... Szczerze to... - Mamrotała chwilę pod nosem, rozglądając się na boki, wyraźnie zmieszana.

Boże, muszę uciec.

-Szczerze to... - Urwała ponownie. - Czekałam, aż mi w końcu powiesz.

Już miałem wstawać, by po prostu stamtąd spierdolić i nie musieć patrzeć jej w oczy. Uniosłem wzrok, kompletnie skołowany i spojrzałem na nią pytająco.

Co.

-Co?

-To znaczy... - Uniosła dłonie w górę, czerwieniąc się nagle i uciekając wzrokiem. - No... Przepraszam, wiem, że to niepoprawne.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

-Co jest niepoprawne? - Zapytałem ostrożnie.

Diana przygryzła wargę i uciekała ode mnie wzrokiem, stukając palcami w blat stołu, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowana.

-Bo... Po tym jak Nate wyjechał... No... Było z tobą źle. Nie rozmawiałeś ze mną wtedy w ogóle. Martwiłam się.

Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co tej babie chodzi.

-I co?

-I... No rozmawiałam z Vincentem. To znaczy pytałam go o ciebie. - Diana wydusiła to w końcu z siebie. - To nie tak, że o tobie plotkowałam.

Dalej nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodzi.

-I wtedy Jason i Vincent nie rozmawiali. I Kelly powiedziała mi coś, że to dlatego, że... Że przespałeś się z Jasonem... I dlatego Nate wyjechał?

Czoło mało mi nie odpadło od facepalma, którego zaliczyłem w tym momencie.

Czy całe miasto musi być na bieżąco z moim życiem seksualnym? I dlaczego wszystkie informacje musiały zawsze być tak wypaczone?

-No i potem na początku szkoły um... Tak się dziwnie zaznajomiłeś z Chrisem.

-Z Chrisem? - Oplułem się szejkiem.

Poszedł mi nosem.

-O jeju, naprawdę to jest takie... - Diana ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - W życiu nie byłam tak zażenowana.

-Ja chyba też nie. - Odpowiedziałem, ocierając chusteczką nos i usta. - Co z tym Chrisem?

O co ludziom chodzi z tym Chrisem? Nie mogliby na przykład podejrzewać mnie o romans z Bradem Pittem, zamiast z tym tlenionym matołem?

-No wszyscy zauważyli, że ciągle na siebie patrzycie i jakoś tak dziwnie się zachowujecie w swojej obecności.

-To dlatego, że przyłapałem go na zdradzie, ty pipo. - Teraz i ja ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. - Nie dlatego, że ktoś komuś majstrował przy magicznych kuleczkach.

-Przecież ja tego nie wiem. - Znów uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście i zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Dlatego nie mogłam wyskoczyć z żadnymi konkluzjami i czekałam, aż ze mną porozmawiasz, ale nic mi nie mówiłeś!

Oparłem czoło o blat stolika i westchnąłem ciężko. Czułem ulgę.

Myślałem nad czymś odpowiednim do powiedzenia, ale żadne słowa zdawały się nie pasować. Podziękować? Przeprosić?

Poprosić Dianę o rękę?

Nie dane mi było jednak niczego powiedzieć. Do lokalu wpadł Daniel, zawołał „SIEMA" do obsługującej na kasie dziewczyny, podbiegł do nas i na całą kawiarnię ogłosił:

-Sprawdziłem. Chris nie puknął Allena. - Dumnie założył ręce na piersi, po czym spojrzał w dół, napotykając mój wzrok. - O, cześć Allen.

Diana ukryła oczy pod dłonią i oparła łokieć o blat stołu.

-No co? - Daniel zerkał to na mnie, to na siostrę. - Cześć, piękna.

To ostatnie dodał do przechodzącej obok nas kelnerki, która skwitowała to zaskoczonym śmiechem.

-Ty debilu. - Wymamrotałem tylko, czując, jak robię się czerwony ze złości i zażenowania.

Wszyscy w kawiarni patrzyli na nas – poprawka, na mnie – nieco zgorszeni, lub po prostu zdziwieni.

-To chyba dobre wieści, nie? - Daniel nie przejął się i wepchnął się na kanapę obok mnie, przesuwając mnie siłą w głąb siedzenia, po czym poczęstował się moim szejkiem. - Fuj, wanilia.

Skrzywił się i odstawił kubek z powrotem na stół.

-Nie zapytałem tylko, czy na odwrót też nie było.

-Boże, Daniel! - Diana wybuchła w końcu śmiechem, zwieńczonym zrezygnowanym jękiem. - Miałeś to zrobić d y s k r e t n i e.

-Zapomniałaś, kochana, że Danny nie zna takich trudnych słów. - Wycedziłem przez zęby, zasłaniając się kartą z menu przed spojrzeniami innych klientów kawiarni. - Nienawidzę was. Po prostu nienawidzę.

-Musiałem się upewnić, czy na pewno mogę odwracać się do ciebie tyłem. - Daniel wzruszył ramionami, częstując się tym razem napojem Diany.

Oboje z jego siostrą bliźniaczką posłaliśmy mu znaczące spojrzenie, gdy błysnął starym, dobrym stereotypem.

-Ciebie to nawet pies by nie pokochał. - Syknąłem.

-No i dobrze. Wolałbym, żeby pokochała mnie Jessica z trzeciej klasy. Ta to ma zderzaki. - Daniel puścił mi urokliwe oczko. - A, nie, ty nie lubisz zderzaków.

Gdyby nie był takim debilem, mógłby być całkiem niezłą partią, serio.

-Mów głośniej, pewnie, nie krępuj się. - Westchnąłem, czując na plecach spojrzenia tych wszystkich ludzi.

-Mówię, że ty nie lubisz zderzaków! - Daniel powtórzył głośniej, zgodnie z moim życzeniem.

Nienawidzę go.

Ludzie odprowadzali nas wzrokiem nawet, gdy już wychodziliśmy, co nastąpiło raczej szybko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już i tak byliśmy główną atrakcją lokalu.

Potem poszliśmy na targi świąteczne, a Daniel nie odwracał się do mnie tyłem.

Czułem się nadzwyczaj normalnie, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna.

Aż do następnego dnia, kiedy to moja matka uznała, że to świetny pomysł, żeby zaprosić na herbatkę swoją starą przyjaciółkę, Susan Rossiter.


	11. Świat zwariował

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moja matka zaprosiła do domu cholerną Susan Rossiter.   
> Oczywiście nie mogło się obyć bez jej syna... Ale nie ma czego żałować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale na końcu znajduje się scena 18+, take it or leave it.   
> Z początku nie wiedziałam, czy napiszę podobne treści w tym opowiadaniu, jednak zdawało się być odpowiednie. 
> 
> Jak tam kwarantanna? Ja przyrosłam już do łóżka, bo pracuję zdalnie.   
> Ahoj

Nie mam pojęcia, jak znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji.

Co to w ogóle był za pomysł, żeby przyciągnąć tu tego capa w glanach, bo pewnie sam nie chciał przyjść? Kto by chciał?

Osobiście, ja również chciałbym stąd spieprzyć, ale czuję, że matka wbije mi widelec w dłoń, jeśli popsuję jej idealną kolację.

Zerkam na Vincenta po mojej prawicy, licząc, że mnie uratuje. Vincent nie odpowiada, bo jest zajęty wpierdalaniem sernika, jakby nigdy w życiu nie dostał jeść.

Jest i Rose.

Jest i – o zgrozo – Jason, który siedzi tu chyba najbardziej zadowolony z nas wszystkich.

Jake siedzi naprzeciwko mnie z miną mówiącą, że wolałby wrócić do poprawczaka, niż być tutaj z nami.

Nie mogę go za to winić.

Mój ojciec patrzy na mnie dziwnie, bo Jason co chwila trąca mnie kolanem pod stołem. Susan Rossiter objaśnia mojej matce zasady radzenia sobie z publicznym zniesławieniem.

Karuzela śmiechu się kręci nieprzerwanie, jak zwykle.

*

W dużo lepszych moralach, po miłym popołudniu z bliźniakami Calavera, w sobotę postanowiłem zabrać się razem z Rose i Vincentem na przedświąteczne zakupy i ciepłą czekoladę. Z Jasonem byłem już w stosunkach pokojowych, więc nie zniechęciła mnie jego obecność w aucie.

-Nie masz żadnych innych znajomych? - Zapytałem, pakując się na tylne siedzenie obok niego. - W sumie o co ja pytam, na pewno nie masz.

-Twój jad zaczyna zyskiwać potencję jadu babci Eleanor. - Vincent skomentował, zapinając pas na siedzeniu kierowcy.

-Taki śliczny, a taki złośliwy.

Jason pokręcił głową spróbował się do mnie przysunąć, ale zahamowałem go, kładąc mu dłoń na twarzy. Polizał mnie po palcu.

Pokiwałem do niego brwiami.

-Stop, stop. - Vincent odwrócił się do nas. - Nie w moim aucie.

-Zgadzam się. - Odparłem, zabierając dłoń. - Jason powinien biec, przywiązany do zderzaka, a nie siedzieć tu z nami jak człowiek.

-Jesteście straszni. - Rose zaśmiała się, robiąc nam wszystkim selfie. - Ale jacy fotogeniczni.

-Często to słyszę. - Odpowiedzieliśmy z Jasonem w tym samym momencie.

Było naprawdę w porządku. Zwłaszcza, kiedy w galerii trafiłem na Chloe przebraną za elfa-pomagiera Świętego Mikołaja, jak z grobową miną sadzała berbecie na kolanach Świętego i krzywiła się do ewentualnych zdjęć w parodii uśmiechu.

Naprawdę było jej do twarzy w zielono-czerwonej czapeczce z pomponem i zajebistych laczkach z czubami wygiętymi w górę, jak u prawdziwego elfa.

Udało mi się nawet zrobić z nią sobie zdjęcie, przy czym odłączyłem się od pozostałych.

Rose i Vincent gdzieś przepadli, Jasona znalazłem w sklepie sportowym po kilkunastu minutach szukania i trzymaliśmy się razem, by nie zabiły mnie dzikie tłumy przewalające się między sklepami. Niektórzy w popłochu szukali prezentów pod choinkę na ostatnią chwilę, jakby nie wynaleźli jeszcze amazona.

-W porządku? - Zapytał, kiedy jechaliśmy w górę na ruchomych schodach.

Spojrzałem na niego, nie wiedząc, o co pyta.

-Jasne.

Nie rozmawialiśmy nigdy więcej o tym, co zaszło. Jakby się nie wydarzyło, więc raczej nie o to chodziło.

Wziąłem go pod ramię, żeby nas nie rozdzielono. Pod szalikiem i kurtką mogłem równie dobrze wyglądać jak dziewczyna, więc nikt raczej się do nas nie przyczepi.

Głośniki w galerii maskrowały po raz setny w tym dniu „All I Want For Christmas is You” Mariah Carrey.

-Odniosłem wrażenie, że trochę ostatnio u ciebie kiepsko. - Zagadnął.

-Co każe ci myśleć, że przyjdę z moimi problemami akurat do ciebie? - Zapytałem w odpowiedzi.

-Ostatnim razem tak zrobiłeś.

Odepchnąłem od siebie myśli o tym, w jaki sposób Jason pomógł mi poradzić sobie z problemami.

Nie w miejscu publicznym, na litość boską.

-Zapewniam cię, że jeśli będę miał ochotę na seks, to dowiesz się pierwszy. - Mruknąłem ostentacyjnie.

-Serio?

-Nie.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Prawda była taka, że nie miałem już nic do stracenia. Wszystkie osoby, do których żywiłem jakieś prawdziwe uczucia mnie zostawiły.

W całej tej sytuacji świadomość, że między Jasonem i mną nie ma i nie będzie żadnych uczuć była pocieszająca. Jeśli nie ma uczuć, to nikt nie będzie zraniony. Nie będzie pustki, tęsknoty i miażdżącej świadomości, że wszystko co dobre już nie wróci.

Czasem poraża mnie moja własna głębia.

*

Vincent postanowił kupić profesjonalną maszynę do robienia popcornu. Nie wspominałem wcześniej o tym, ale Vince kochał promocje bardziej niż futbol i swoją dziewczynę. Kiedy z mordą szczęśliwą, jak pedofil w Disneylandzie w środku wakacji, informował nas, że oszczędził aż dwadzieścia procent, miałem ochotę po prostu podstawić mu nogę, ot tak, żeby mu za wesoło nie było.

-Łap. - Vincent rzucił mi kluczyki od auta, zabierając się za wypakowanie swoich skarbów z bagażnika. - Zamknij, my pójdziemy przodem.

Zakupów było więcej, niż się początkowo spodziewaliśmy, ale Vincent i Jason nie mogli pogodzić się z wnoszeniem ich na dwa razy. W końcu byli prawdziwymi samcami alfa, a tacy wezmą wszystko naraz, choćby część toreb mieli trzymać w zębach, lub dupach.

Zabrałem z bagażnika to, co było moje, patrząc na nieznajome Renault stojące na naszym miejscu parkingowym dla gości. Nikt z naszej rodziny nie miał takiego auta, tego byłem pewien.

Coś tam świeciło mi w głowie, że mama zaprosiła kogoś na kolację. Zapewne kogoś, z kim pracowała. To nie było rzadkie zjawisko.

Zamknąłem samochód Vincenta pilotem przy kluczyku i skierowałem się do windy, by opuścić podziemny parking i z holu przejść do windy.

Czekając, aż ci idioci skończą blokować ją na naszym piętrze, przeglądałem memy w telefonie, usiłując nie dopuścić do siebie żadnych złych myśli, które popsułyby mi ten dzień, kiedy poczułem zapach, od którego aż skręciło mnie w żołądku.

Zapach papierosów. Ale nie byle jakich papierosów. Cholernych Lucky Strike’ów.

To niemożliwe. Po prostu zaczynałem świrować.

-A co ty tu robisz? - Głos Jake’a za moimi plecami wysłał w górę mojego kręgosłupa impuls czystego szoku.

Powinienem zacząć się modlić, lub zwrócić do psychiatry. Te zwidy robią się zbyt realistyczne.

Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć, jak idzie w stronę wind od głównych drzwi holu.

-Mieszkam tutaj, wiesz? - Wymamrotałem.

Winda melodyjką zasygnalizowała swoje przybycie i drzwi się rozsunęły.

-Sprawiedliwie. - Jake odparł, przepuszczając mnie pierwszego.

Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z lustrem, w drodze na ósme piętro.

-A co ty tu robisz? - Zdobyłem się w końcu, by wydobyć z siebie głos.

-Zapomniałem kluczy do domu. Moja matka jest u was, więc chcę wziąć jej. - Odpowiedział po prostu.

-Sprawiedliwie. - Sparodiowałem go, choć nie wyszło mi to zbyt dobrze.

Miałem ściśnięte gardło od samego patrzenia na to, czego nie mogłem mieć.

-Może to głupio zabrzmi. - Zaczął nagle, gdy winda była już w połowie drogi do celu. - Ale wszystko gra?

Coś kliknęło w mojej głowie w tym momencie.

Wbiłem w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie, czując, że wzbiera we mnie najzwyczajniejsza złość. Wściekłość wręcz. Miałem ochotę go uderzyć.

Nabrałem powietrza w płuca, z ledwością pohamowując odruch, by się na niego nie rzucić i nie udusić gołymi rękami.

Tyle rzeczy przyszło mi do głowy.

-Jak śmiesz pytać? - Wybuchłem. Chyba ostatecznie dostałem korby. - Bawisz się mną i zostawiasz bez słowa, po czym zaczynasz ignorować? Dowalasz mi combo w dniu, w którym rzuciła mnie Nucki, częściowo z twojej winy, ty pajacu z metalem w ryju, bo czarowałeś mnie odkąd się pojawiłeś, a potem tak po prostu „nie gadajmy ze sobą”, kiedy ci się znudziłem?

Jake przyglądał mi się z czystym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Urwałem, by złapać oddech. Otworzył usta, zapewne chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz nie zamierzałem go już dłużej słuchać.

-Zamknij się. Zamknij gębę. - Zagroziłem mu palcem.

Zamknął usta, rezygnując najwyraźniej z próby zabrania głosu.

Poczułem moc.

-Myślisz, że mozesz po czymś takim tak po prostu pytać mnie, czy „wszystko gra”? - Podjąłem. - Nie, kurwa, nie gra. Nie gra, bo…

Winda zagrała melodyjkę, nim drzwi się otworzyły, a ja zgubiłem wątek.

-A chuj z tobą, Rossiter, obyś się udławił. - Dokończyłem szeptem i wyszedłem z windy, zostawiając go z tyłu i przeszedłem przez drzwi do mieszkania, które Vincent zostawił otwarte, wiedząc, że jestem zaraz za nimi.

Chciałem uciec na górę, bo czułem, że zbliżała się już niepohamowana fala rozpaczy po tym, co się właśnie stało, lecz w korytarzu zatrzymała mnie rodzicielka.

-W samą porę, Allen. Umyj ręce, zaraz siadamy do kolacji. - Poinformowała mnie. - Oh, Jake! Jak ty wyrosłeś!

Nawet się nie odwracałem. Jake wszedł za mną, trzymając się ode mnie na bezpieczną odległość.

-Wezmę tylko klucze i będę… - Chciał zaprotestować, lecz moja rodzicielka była szybsza.

-Bzdury. - Machnęła ręką. - Zdejmujcie buty i chodźcie do stołu. Bez dyskusji.

Opór nie miał sensu.

Nic nie miało sensu.

*

Tak właśnie znaleźliśmy się przy stole wszyscy razem. Moi rodzice, matka Jake’a, Rose, Vincent, Jake i ja.

Bólu tej sytuacji chyba nawet nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Zwłaszcza, kiedy pani Coulter i pani Rossiter postanowiły zacząć wymieniać się ciekawostkami dotyczącymi dzieciństwa mojego i Jake’a. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciw siebie, znosząc ten spacer wstydu i nie patrząc sobie w oczy.

Miałem ochotę umrzeć. Roznosiły mnie emocje po naszej „rozmowie” w windzie, lecz wiedziałem, że jeden fałszywy ruch i matka zatłucze mnie ścierką.

I tak nie byłem w stanie jeść. Nie próbowałem nawet dłubać w talerzu, bo skręcało mnie na samą myśl, że cokolwiek przełknę.

Jason trącił mnie kolanem pod stołem, na co wystosowałem w jego stronę oburzone spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, nie patrząc na mnie i zrobił to znów.

Niech mnie ktoś dobije, błagam.

Jake też nie jadł. Vincent za to z radością dokończył po Rose, po mnie i po naszej mamie.

Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. To było ze strony Vincenta całkowicie normalne i zmartwilibyśmy się, gdyby się tak nie obżerał.

-Dzieci tak szybko dorastają.

Moja mama z roztkliwieniem spojrzała na swoje pociechy, z których połowa żarła za kompanię wojska, a druga połowa usiłowała umrzeć za pomocą siły woli.

-Nic nie mów. - Susan Rossiter zawtórowała jej. - W moim mieszkaniu co chwila przewija się jakaś inna dziewczyna.

Jake zamknął oczy, jakby się modlił.

Vincent i Rose wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

Kopnąłem Jasona w kostkę, trochę po to, żeby przestał smyrać mnie girą pod stołem, a trochę dlatego, żeby odreagować to, co właśnie usłyszałem.

-Całe szczęście. - Wyrwało mi się. - Przynajmniej nie cierpi na samotność.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwały nasze matki, wybuchając śmiechem. Atmosfera się rozładowała, przynajmniej z pozoru.

-To take słodkie, że się tak dobrze dogadujecie. - Moja mama spojrzała to na mnie, to na Jake’a.

Vincent się zakrztusił i Rose musiała klepać go po plecach.

Zapewne wyobraził sobie jak dobrze musieliśmy dogadywać się przez ostatnich parę tygodni.

-O tak. - Uśmiechnąłem się słodko, ściskając widelec w dłoni. - Jesteśmy w świetnych kontaktach. Pomimo poprzednich…

-Nieporozumień. - Jake dokończył za mnie, marszcząc brwi.

Tym razem nie odwrócił już wzroku.

Vincent w końcu odkrztusił.

Jason już nie próbował smyrać mnie pod stołem.

Przy deserze rozmowa zeszła wreszcie na interesy i dorośli zeszli nam z tyłków. Jake skusił się na kawałek sernika. Wiedziałem, że lubił słodycze, więc wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło.

Vincent przyłączył się do rozmowy biznesowej, porywając wszystkich zebranych swoim geniuszem, Rose wyszła do toalety, a Jason opuścił nas, wracając do domu, gdy tylko stołowa etykieta już na to pozwoliła.

Jake i ja nadal siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie i coraz trudniej było mi już unikać jego wzroku. Co powinienem zrobić? Uciec? Udawać, że nic się nie stało, tak jak on?

-To ja się będę zbierał. - Jake zabrał nagle głos, odsuwając się na krześle i wstając od stołu. - Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Mój wzrok powędrował za nim mimo woli, kiedy mówił tak cywilizowanie.

Skinął głową znacząco, chcąc, bym do niego dołączył.

-Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś, Jake. - Moja mama przysłodziła, patrząc na niego jak na własnego. - Jak wrócisz? Może Vincent cię odwiezie?

Ciekawe, czy jej nastawienie by się zmieniło, gdyby wiedziała.

-Złapię tramwaj, nie ma problemu.

-Odprowadzę go. - Wymamrotałem tylko, również podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła.

Zgarnęliśmy kurtki, nałożyliśmy buty i spieprzyliśmy w końcu z pola minowego. Nie tylko mi ulżyło, bo widziałem, jak Jake wzdycha ciężko, kierując się w stronę windy.

Przejazd w dół spędziliśmy w całkowitej, niezręcznej ciszy. Może tylko mi wydawała się niezręczna. Jake po prostu odpisywał na wiadomości.

Kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się przed nami, ukazując nam zacieniony hol główny, w końcu odezwał się do mnie.

-Chodźmy na zewnątrz.

Wyjął paczkę papierosów i otworzył przede mną drzwi. Poczułem się jak prawdziwa dama. Dziwne uczucie, 3/10, nie polecam.

Zatrzymaliśmy się w końcu obok głównych, przeszklonych drzwi prowadzących do głównego holu apartamentowca. Jake zapalił papierosa i przez chwilę chyba myślał, bo się nie odzywał.

Oparłem się o ścianę i patrzyłem wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

Definicja patowej sytuacji.

-O co ci chodzi? - Zapytał wreszcie, wydmuchując dym z papierosa w bok, ale podmuch wiatru i tak zniósł mi go prosto w pysk.

Skrzywiłem się.

-O co mi chodzi? - Obruszyłem się. - O co tobie chodzi?

Zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie, poważnie. - Dodał z naciskiem, tym razem nie dając mi się zahuczeć. - O co ci kurwa chodzi? Masz do mnie pretensje, że chciałem dać sobie spokój?

Parsknąłem.

-Tak, mam. I co?

-I wiosło. - Odpowiedział, wywracając oczami. - Sam nie wiesz czego chcesz. I to jeszcze byłoby okej, gdybyś nie wciągał w swoje kaprysy innych ludzi. Z jednej strony ja, z drugiej ta twoja dziewczyna, jak jej tam. I jeszcze ten tleniony od siatkówki.

O nie, o nie, nie zostanę kolejny raz posądzony o romans z Chrisem!

-Chris jest hetero alfa samcem, gdybyś tego nie zauważył, bo ci może już wypaliło mózg latanie za tymi wszystkimi kieckami. - Wysyczałem przez zęby. - Jeszcze raz usłyszę cokolwiek o mnie i o nim, a przysięgam, że zobaczycie co to znaczy szkolna strzelanina.

-I co zrobisz, księżniczko, przyjdziesz z procą? - Jake parsknął sarkastycznie. - Tylko uważaj, bo sobie paznokcie połamiesz.

-Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Rossiter.

Zagroziłem mu palcem. Poprzednio przecież podziałało.

-Bo co? Rozpłaczesz się? - Zapytał ironicznie, lecz najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że moje oczy naprawdę zaczną napełniać się łzami.

Trzymałem ten wybuch płaczu już od początku kolacji. Powoli zaczynałem tracić nerwy.

Jake przybrał przerażony wyraz twarzy i rozejrzał się na boki, jakby szukał ratunku, albo drogi ucieczki.

-Dobra, żartowałem. Nie rycz. - Uniósł dłonie uspokajająco.

Odnotowałem, że Jake nie radził sobie z płaczącymi ludźmi. Przełknąłem swoje emocje i otarłem palcem kącik oka. Znów wyszedłem na memeję.

-Powiedz mi o co ci chodzi. - Podjął już spokojniej i wyraźnie powstrzymując się od kpiny. - Nie wiedziałem, że ci zależało.

-Wcale mi nie zależało. - Wymamrotałem, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

-Nie jestem dobry w takie rozmowy. - Przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy i zaciągnął się papierosem. - Myślałem, że tylko się wydurniamy.

Podniosłem na niego zły wzrok, życząc mu eksplodującej sraczki.

Właściwie to miał wszelkie powody, by tak pomyśleć… Dlatego, że to wyszło od niego. To on chciał się wydurniać, a ja po prostu za nim poszedłem.

Tak było, prawda?

-No najwidoczniej tak było. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - W sumie to na pewno, wystarczy zapytać Amandę z trzeciej klasy.

-Albo Nucki z pierwszej.

-A tobie zależało? - Zapytałem, wbijając mu w oczy pewne spojrzenie.

-Sam nie wiem.

Przez chwilę tak się na siebie gapiliśmy, jak dwóch idiotów, którymi byliśmy. No dobra, z jego oczu dalej bił ten sam spokój i inteligencja, których się nie uświadczy w moich.

Ja byłem lekko zaskoczony.

-Co to znaczy?

Automatycznie założyłem ręce na piersi, jakby w samoobronie. Coś kliknęło mi w głowie i odblokowała się jakaś debilna nadzieja, odbierając mi moc, którą do tej pory czerpałem ze swojego rozżalenia i złości.

Serce zaczęło bić mi nieco szybciej.

-Nie planowałem tego. - Odpowiedział w końcu. - Mówisz, że cię czarowałem, ale ty robiłeś to samo.

-Nie robiłem. - Odwarknąłem, od razu przechodząc do defensywy. - A jeśli już, to nieświadomie.

Jake przewrócił oczami. Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, patrząc gdzieś w górę, nie na mnie.

Znów obserwowałem sposób, w jaki układa usta, gdy pali. Przygryzłem wargę, gdy nagła myśl zajęła całe miejsce w mojej głowie.

-To ty zjawiłeś się nagle, zacząłeś mnie dezorientować i na koniec olałeś, jakby nigdy nic. - Wymamrotałem, tracąc ochotę na dalszą kłótnię. - A teraz mówisz mi, że to ja nie wiem, czego chcę? A czego ty chcesz?

Ja na przykład chcę go pocałować.

Potem pomartwię się konsekwencjami.

Stałem jednak dzielnie na swoim miejscu. Już się nauczyłem, że nie mogę tak po prostu poddawać się swoim chwilowym zachciankom.

-Coś w tobie jest. - Przyznał wreszcie niechętnie. - Jesteś samolubny, napuszony, złośliwy, nie panujesz nad swoimi emocjami, jak rozpuszczone dziecko.

-Komplemenciarz. - Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, bo wcale nie było mi miło to usłyszeć.

Zwłaszcza, że cichy głos w głowie podpowiadał mi, że to prawda. Zamknij się, projekcjo Diany. W mojej głowe.

-Ale gdzieś pod tym wszystkim - Jake dokończył, gasząc papierosa na podeszwie glana i pstryknął nim do kosza znajdującego się obok drzwi do holu – jest w tobie coś, co tak dziwnie przyciąga.

-Ile jestem ci winien za psychoanalizę?

Pozostały mi już tylko złośliwe komentarze, bo było mi po prostu głupio. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie podsumował. Nie sądziłem też, że Jake może mówić w tak szczery i otwarty sposób.

Właśnie mnie pocisnął, a ja poczułem się szczęśliwy.

Jeśli to nie jest charyzma, to ja nie wiem, co jest.

-Wystarczy, że zamkniesz pyszczek na pięć minut i będziemy kwita. - Odparł. - Cisza, to najlepsze, co możesz dać ludziom wokół ciebie.

Zgodnie z życzeniem nie odzywałem się przez chwilę. Potrzebowałem ciszy, żeby przetrawić informacje, które właśnie otrzymałem.

-Rzuciłeś mnie, bo nie mogłem się zdecydować. - Bardziej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem. - Tak?

Skinął głową.

-Skoro ty nie zamierzałeś tego rozwiązać, to ja to zrobiłem. Szkoda mi było tej twojej dziewczyny.

-Chciałbym być tak konkretny, jak ty.

Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając wymownie w niebo, lecz po chwili spojrzał na mnie ponownie.

-Myślałem, że przeżywasz rozstanie z nią. - Dodał po chwili, poprawiając kołnierz kurtki. - Nie spodziewałem się tego naskoku w windzie.

-Widzisz, a myślałeś, że tak mnie dobrze znasz.

Atmosfera zelżała znacznie. Po prostu na siebie patrzyliśmy, lecz postanowiłem, że nie zrobię pierwszego kroku.

On zrobił, przestępując krok do przodu i zmuszając mnie, żebym oparł się o ścianę za moimi plecami, bo owszem, cofnąłem się. Automatycznie.

Nadal mnie nieco onieśmielał.

-I co teraz? - Zapytał, wracając do swojej normalnej, kpiącej osobowości.

-Sam nie wiem. - Odpowiedziałem. - Teraz już jestem wolny.

Znów był tak blisko. Na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale już nie czułem się, jakby nasz wspólny czas był pożyczony. Czułem się dziwnie na swoim miejscu.

Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej narastało we mnie jakieś dziwne napięcie.

Jego ciemne oczy doprowadzały mnie do szału. Palce aż swędziały mnie, żeby go dotknąć, ale nie ruszyłem się, czując tylko, jak od stóp do głowy ogarnia mnie uczucie, którego jeszcze nigdy nie czułem w takim natężeniu. Chyba zwariowałem.

Udało się. Wykonał pierwszy ruch. Jakby i on nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, by nie przyciągnąć mnie do siebie mocno, zaciskając palce na moich biodrach prawie boleśnie.

Wyciągnąłem ręce i objąłem go ciasno w pasie, przyciskając swój tors do jego i chwilę później uderzając o zimną ścianę za mną.

Uniosłem głowę i bezmyślnie wysunąłem język, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż poczuję jego miękkie, ciepłe wargi na swoich i będę mógł zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć, gdzie właściwie się znajdowałem.

Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem.

Tak lekko i otępiale, jakbym nie istniał w fizycznym świecie, a był tylko myślą, lub ciepłym wiatrem, albo po prostu kłębkiem nieokiełznanej elektryczności.

Jego pocałunki były mocne, intensywne, rozpraszające. Nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym, jak o jego języku ocierającym się o mój, kiedy odpowiadałem z całą swoją pasją.

Uderzały mnie fale gorąca promieniujące z każdego miejsca, w które mnie dotknął.

Tak bardzo go chciałem.

Tak bardzo i od tak dawna.

Wczepiłem się w niego całym sobą, jedną ręką za kark, drugą złapałem za tylną kieszeń jego spodni i owinąłem nogę o jego nogę.

Nie odchodź, nie puszczaj mnie już nigdy więcej, ty anarchistyczny pojebie w glanach.

Jego dłonie zsunęły się po moich plecach na pośladki i podsadził mnie, podnosząc. I znów uderzyłem plecami o ścianę, tym razem już z nogami owiniętymi wokół jego pasa.

-Jesteś niesamowity. - Mruknął mi w usta, nim pocałował mnie raz jeszcze. - W sensie, niesamowicie pierdolnięty.

-Nienawidzę cię. - Warknąłem, gryząc go w szyję.

Podniecony syk opuścił jego usta, kiedy odchylił głowę, jakby to miało zbagatelizować jakoś ból, który mu sprawiłem.

-Tak, zauważyłem.

Otarł się o mnie, podsuwając mnie w górę po ścianie i uśmiechnął się. Jego czarne ślepia błyszczały, jakby nie należały do niego.

-I uwielbiam.

Ugryzłem raz jeszcze, teraz wyżej, bliżej ucha. Ślady po moich zębach będą widoczne jeszcze przez następnych kilka dni.

Targało mną tyle emocji, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie góra, a gdzie dół. Byłem szczęśliwy. I tak kurewsko podniecony, że aż bolało.

Złapał mnie za włosy, stanowczo odciągając od swojej szyi i spojrzał mi w oczy, trzymając mnie w taki sposób, że nie mogłem się ruszyć.

Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie tylko i wiedziałem, że nie tylko mnie ogarnia coraz większa żądza.

Kolejny pocałunek był jeszcze bardziej chaotyczny i zezwierzęcony. Ugryzł mnie w wargę, wysyłając w dół mojego kręgosłupa mocny dreszcz.

-Weź mnie. Teraz. - Rozkazałem, bardziej, niż poprosiłem.

Dość miałem proszenia.

-Pod twoim blokiem? - Zapytał z rozbawieniem, choć przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok w górę, jakby faktycznie to rozważał.

W dupie miałem, czy złapią nas kamery bezpieczeństwa, jednak przypomniały mi się kluczyki Vincenta spoczywające bezpiecznie w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni.

Oblizałem wargę w namyśle.

Nie, żartowałem. Żadnego namysłu nie było.

Miejsca na tylnych siedzeniach było mnóstwo, zwłaszcza, jeśli się trochę ścisnąć, a nie miejcie wątpliwości, to właśnie zrobiliśmy. Jake zatrzasnął za nami drzwi auta i już się dłużej nie czaił, popychając mnie na plecy.

Już nie było mi zimno. Szyby szybko zaparowały od naszych oddechów.

Jego zwykle zimne dłonie ogrzały się od kontaktu z moim rozgrzanym ciałem i zdawały się stapiać ze mną, kiedy mnie dotykał, usuwał z drogi ubrania, jakby robił to już wiele razy wcześniej. Cała skóra łaskotała mnie przyjemnie, aż z rozkoszy przebierałem palcami niecierpliwie. I te pocałunki.

Mój Boże, te pocałunki.

Nie udało mi się wyrwać do góry. Jake miał w sobie coś z dominujących tatuśków, bo ze spokojem operatywnego oprawcy sprowadził mnie do poziomu swojego pasa i tylko szybki oddech i błyszczące ślepia zdradzały, że chciał mnie równie mocno, co ja jego.

Ani myślałem stawiać opór.

Moje dłonie same powędrowały do jego rozporka, żebym mógł wziąć się do roboty, a następnie patrząc mu w oczy wziąłem go do ust, najpierw cnotliwie, jakbym nie wiedział, co mam robić. Nie umknął mi sposób, w jaki na chwilę napiął mięśnie brzucha, kiedy tak przez chwilę pozostawałem w bezruchu, z otwartymi ustami i czubkiem jego męskości opartym na wysuniętym języku.

Lekki, cwany uśmieszek odmalował się na jego twarzy. Widok mu się podobał. Mi podobało się wszystko. Jak to mówią, dawanie sprawia więcej radości, niż branie.

If you know what I mean.

Ciekawe, czy samochód się bujał.

Dla mnie cały świat się bujał, kiedy w końcu oparłem się o półkę nad bagażnikiem, tuż przed tylną szybą i wzywałem matkę boską, bo Jake szybko rozpracował, jak lubię.

Podobał mi się jego ciężki oddech przy moim uchu i sposób, w jaki trzymał mnie za włosy, zamykając mi usta w chaotycznym, mokrym pocałunku, kiedy odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem.

W tej pozycji nie mogłem mu się przyjrzeć. Nie wyglądał już jak ostoja spokoju. Łapał oddech przez rozchylone usta, marszczył brwi, unosił kącik ust w górę, gdy udało mi się złapać jego spojrzenie.

Nie czułem już żadnego zażenowana. Było dobrze. Było super.

-A myślałem… Że nic mnie… Lepiej nie wyrucha niż… Niż życie. - Wysapałem, będąc pod wrażeniem, kiedy na chwilę zwolnił tempa, żeby zmienić pozycję i posadzić mnie sobie na kolanach.

Jake nie powstrzymał się od krótkiego śmiechu, lecz nie odpowiedział, po prostu całując mnie raz jeszcze, z jakąś dziwną czułością w tym wszystkim. Poczułem, jak się rozpływam.

Chyba go kocham.

Naprawdę kocham.

-Chcesz ze mną chodzić? - Zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Jego oczy się śmiały.

Nie przestałem poruszać biodrami, w spokojnym tempie sprzyjającym rozmowie. Nie mogłem przestać. Zwłaszcza z jego ręką zaciśniętą pewnie na mojej erekcji, poruszającą się wręcz nonszalancko w górę i w dół pod idealnym kątem, gdy tak bezczelnie patrzył mi w oczy, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Musiałem złapać oddech, by pozwolić sobie na jakąś badziej wysublimowaną kwestię, niż urywane jęki, które nieproszone wyrywały mi się z gardła.

-Na terapię leczącą z zadawania głupich pytań. - Odpowiedziałem szeptem, kładąc dłonie na jego szyi i policzku, przyglądając mu się. - Jasne, że chcę.

Był mój. Teraz już to wiedziałem.


	12. Kim jest N i dlaczego Kelly to córka Szatana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tym jak wybrałem się do domu mojej byłej, bo to skomplikowane, a Chloe jest przebrana za elfa Świętego Mikołaja.

To świetne uczucie, gdy problem, który odbierał ci chęci do życia się po prostu rozwiązuje. Może Vincent miał rację, choć było zbyt wcześnie, by to stwierdzić.

Może faktycznie, skoro ktoś wywrócił mi świat do góry nogami, to byłem z nieodpowiednią osobą. Może zbyt długo czekałem na decyzję i tylko głupie szczęście uratowało mnie przed faktycznymi konksekwencjami.

Jake nie był szczególnym fanem przytulania, czy miziania. Zawsze, kiedy było po wszystkim, przechodził do trybu kumpli, zapinał spodnie, mył rączki, jak przykładny obywatel i szedł zajmować się swoim życiem.

Dziwnie, ale i dobrze czułem się, siedząc obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu mojego brata, przytulony do niego bokiem. Chyba nie byłem już kumplem.

Patrzyłem na niego, jak kręci sobie papierosa z tytoniu i bibułek, bo zwykłe fajki najwyraźniej mu się skończyły i zastanawiałem się, co może mieć w głowie. Zadawanie pytań wydawało mi się w tym momencie zbyt nachalne i niepotrzebne.

Może powinienem po prostu przyjąć rzeczy takimi, jakie są.

-No, strzelaj w końcu. - Zagadnął, zerkając na mnie krótko. - Widzę, że chcesz coś powiedzeć.

Zapomniałem, że czytał mi w myślach.

-Myślałem po prostu, że to dziwne, że od dręczenia w podstawówce przejdziemy do... Tego.

Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i przesunął językiem po krawędzi bibułki.

-Za tym akurat kryje się zabawna historia. Kiedyś ci opowiem.

Mój telefon znów zaczął wibrować. Vincent dzwonił do mnie czwarty raz. Zignorowałem go, uznając, że wezmę go na klatę później, bo to i tak było nieuniknione.

Wścieknie się za samochód.

-Dlaczego właściwie chciałeś, żebyśmy przestali się spotykać? - Zadałem wreszcie pytanie, na którym siedziałem już od dłuższej chwili.

-Bo taki układ był zabawny, dopóki nie przyszło mi gadać z twoją byłą. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, ile można?

-Skoro miałeś takie rozterki moralne w związku z tym, że ją zdradzałem, dzielny rycerzu, to po co w ogóle zaczynałeś? - Uniosłem brew.

-Dla żartu, bo co mi szkodzi. - Odparł z bolesną szczerością, jak zwykle. - Podobasz mi się.

Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, odwracając się w moją stronę tak, by patrzeć mi w oczy.

-Pozaczepiałem cię. Ty na to poszedłeś, choć nie musiałeś. I wyszło jak wyszło.

-Ty też mi się podobasz. - Odpaliłem bez zastanowienia.

-Zdążyłem zauważyć.

Uniosłem brodę w górę, by sięgnąć i pocałowałem go krótko. Teraz już mogłem, bez obaw, że uzna, że jestem nienormalny.

Vincent przysłał mi wiadomość.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie pieprzysz się w moim samochodzie."

Odpisałem, że nie. Właściwie przecież nie kłamałem, w tej konkretnej chwili przecież nic takiego nie robiłem. Nie pytał natomiast czy pieprzyłem się w jego samochodzie.

Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz, by zapalić. Przesiadłem się w taki sposób, by moje nogi wystawały poza samochód, lecz dalej siedziałem na tylnym siedzeniu.

Trochę bolały mnie cztery litery.

-Nie spodziewałem się właściwie nawet, że będziesz zainteresowany chłopakami. - Zagadnąłem, patrząc na niego w górę.

-Żeby życie miało smaczek... - Odpowiedział z ironią w głosie. - Lubię dziewczyny. Ale takie trapy jak ty też mi się podobają.

-Sam jesteś trap. - Burknąłem. - Ja chyba wolę chłopaków.

-To chyba dobrze, skoro zgodziłeś się ze mną chodzić. - Odparł z rozbawieniem. - Wiem, co pomyślałeś. Że cię rzucę dla pierwszej lepszej kiecki.

Szlag.

Dokładnie tak pomyślałem.

-Chyba musisz mnie przyjąć razem z bogactwem inwentarza. - Mruknąłem. - Mam na myśli moje obawy i kompleksy.

-Chyba muszę. - Odparł z uśmieszkiem. - A teraz wybacz, mój kurator pewnie już pisze na mnie skargę, bo czeka na mnie już od godziny.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę zdziwiony.

-Masz kuratora?

-Ano, mam. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ciekawy człowiek, tylko gdyby wyciągnął ten kij z dupy.

Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Jake zawsze zbywał wszystko wzruszeniem ramion i podchodził do spraw tak neutralnie, jakby chwilę wcześniej zrobił save'a.

Według moich informacji nadzór kuratora to była poważna konsekwencja i wpływała na całe późniejsze życie.

Wiedziałem też, że to przeze mnie. Częściowo.

-Olałeś wizytę kuratora, żeby zaruchać?

-Byłeś bardzo przekonujący.

Spróbowałem się nie roześmiać, ale parsknąłem cicho pod nosem. Bez sensu. To wszystko było bez sensu.

-Idź już. - Machnąłem ręką.

-A ty wracaj na górę, zanim ktoś uzna, że cię zabiłem i wrzuciłem do rzeki. - Oderwał się od samochodu, na którym się opierał i zarzucił na siebie kurtkę. - Napiszę.

-Napisz.

Pomachałem mu krótko na pożegnanie i odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, nie do końca dowierzając w cały ten dzień.

Dawno nie czułem się tak szczęślwy.

*

Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie przepadałem za świętami. Co roku działo się coś złego, jakby okres świąteczny był jakimś dniem pecha. Trzy lata temu Vincent mial wypadek i Boże Narodzenie spędził w szpitalu. Dwa lata temu moi rodzice pokłócili się tak mocno, że ojciec wyprowadził się na parę dni z domu. Rok temu straciłem swojego najlepszego z najlepszych przyjaciół.

Od tego też zaczęła się moja prosta pochyła w dół.

Znałem Nate'a, znanego też jako N, odkąd nauczyliśmy się mówić. Mieszkaliśmy na sąsiednich osiedlach, więc żeby pójść do niego na gry wideo, wystarczyło przeskoczyć przez ogrodzenie i pokonać spacerkiem około dwie minuty drogi.

Nate zawsze był inny. Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi, jakby nie istnieli. Świetnie się uczył, znał mnóstwo ciekawych faktów, był naprawdę dobry w gry wideo.

Był introwertykiem zaadoptowanym przez ekstrawertyczkę, Kelly. Potem, całą naszą trójkę przygarnęli bliźniacy.

I to były dobre czasy. Aż do ostatnich świąt, kiedy przyjaźń pomyliła nam się z miłością i wszystko poszło na spacer.

-Myślisz, że Aileen przyśle Nate'a po ciasto? - Mama zapytała mnie nagle, gdy od kilku minut stałem jak kołek, patrząc się na rondel, który miałem umyć, by mógl zostać użyty ponownie.

Myślę, że mogłaby przysłać nawet naszego osiedlowego dilera po to zasrane ciasto, to nie mój interes i czemu ja w ogóle mam myć gary?

W tym roku przypadła mi zaszczytna pozycja kuchennego pomagiera, bo gosposia miała już świąteczne wolne.

Mama lubiła tak sobie czasem zapomnieć, że nie miała córki.

-Nie wiem. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, biorąc się do roboty. - Dawno z nim nie rozmawiałem.

Mama obejrzała się na mnie, odrywając od dekorowania ciasta, które miała wedle sąsiedzkiej tradycji, wymienić z bliższymi znajomymi z okolicy. W tym chociażby i matką Nate'a. Miała na sobie nawet tematyczny fartuszek z bałwankiem i rękawice do pieczenia do kompletu.

-Nigdy chyba nie pokłóciliscie się na aż tak długo, prawda?

Zakręciłem wodę i sięgnąłem po ściereczkę, by osuszyć mokry rondel.

-Nie chce mi się o tym gadać. - Odparłem niechętnie.

Mama westchnęła ciężko.

-Jaki ty się tajemniczy zrobiłeś, odkąd zacząłeś szkołę średnią. - Zagadnęła. - O wszystkim muszę się dowiadywać od Vincenta.

O panie, mam nadzieję, że jednak nie wszystkiego.

-Powiem mu, żeby o mnie nie plotkował. - Uśmiechnąłem się do rodzicielki wrednie.

-W tym wieku, Vincent przyprowadzał już jakieś dziewczyny do domu.

Pomyślałem do siebie, że ja też mogę jej przyprowadzić to, co wyrwałem, ale raczej nie będzie zachwycona.

-Ja mogę zacząć sprowadzać chłopaków. - Zażartowałem, nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać.

-Bardzo śmieszne. - Pokręciła głową. - Podaj mi lepiej cukier puder.

Usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Spełniłem prośbę rodzicielki, a następnie wyszedłem z kuchni, by otworzyć.

A co, jeśli to naprawdę będzie Nate? Albo gorzej – Panie, dopomóż – Babcia Eleanor? Już chyba Jehowi byliby lepsi.

Otworzyłem drzwi. Co ma być, to będzie.

-No wreszcie!

Za drzwiami stała Kelly, a zaraz za nią przebrana za elfa świętego Mikołaja Chloe.

-Co „wreszcie"? - Zapytałem nieprzytomnie, lekko wytrącony z równowagi.

-Nie odbierasz telefonu. Chodź, musisz nam pomóc.

Chloe wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła Tarę odbierającą nagrodę osoby roku. Nie odzywała się, patrzyła w podłogę błędnym wzrokiem. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widziałem.

-Co się stało? - Zapytałem, zaczynając wkładać buty.

-A, byłyśmy na zakupach. - Kelly machnęła ręką.

-Zakupy doprowadzają ludzi do takich stanów? - Mruknąłem z powątpiewaniem, zgarniając kurtkę i opuszczając mieszkanie, zanim mamuśka zdążyłaby mnie zatrzymać.

Zjechaliśmy na dół windą i spacerkiem ruszyliśmy w stronę przystanku autobusu. Chloe przez cały ten czas dziwnie milczała, a Kelly zabrała się za wyjaśnienia, kiedy byliśmy już w wystarczającej odległości od mojego bloku.

-A więc byłam na zakupach świątecznych. - Zaczęła poważnie. - Chloe pracuje na stoisku ze Świętym Mikołajem dla dzieci, wiesz, sadza je dziadowi na kolanach i te sprawy.

Kiwnąłem głową, nie mając pojęcia, jak to się ma do faktu, że nasza ulubiona koleżanka znajdowała się teraz w stanie katatonicznym. Dreptała za nami grzecznie w stronę przystanku, jak nie ona.

-No i zgadnij, kto przyszedł zrobić sobie zdjęcie z małym kuzynem i Świętym. - Kelly wyglądała, jakby chciała wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Do głowy przyszła mi tylko jedna osoba.

-Tara?

-Dokładnie... Nie, co? Nie, Nucki! - Kelly przewróciła oczami. - O ludzie, Allen, nadążaj!

Poczułem, że robi mi się trochę zimno. Nie rozumiałem, co Nucki mogłaby mieć wspólnego z Chloe.

Zmarszczyłem tylko brwi, zagubiwszy się już kompletnie.

-Kelly, on nie wie. - Chloe wymamrotała, nadal będąc w innym świecie.

-Czego nie wiem?

-O mój Boże. - Łasica zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. - No nieważne, słuchaj historii. Wyobraź sobie, że facet, który robi za Mikołaja już po zrobieniu zdjęcia i wszystkim klepnął Nucki w tyłek, ale tak, że nikt z zebranych tego nie zauważył. Miał pecha, bo Chloe stała tuż za nim. I wiesz co się dalej stało?

-Boję się zapytać. - Mruknąłem już powoli wiedząc, gdzie to prowadzi.

Usiedliśmy na ławeczce na przystanku. Kelly rzuciła pobieżnie wzrokiem na rozkład jazdy i zaklęła cicho.

-Chloe kopnęła klienta w jaja tak, że aż się zwinął i zerwała mu brodę krzycząc „nie jesteś prawdziwym Świętym Mikołajem!" - Kelly wybuchła śmiechem kończąc opowieść. - Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić w takim tempie, w jakim się rzucają na promocyjne crocksy w Lidlu. Ale nie to było najlepsze.

Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie, czekając na wielki finał.

-Broda była prawdziwa.

Przygryzłem wargę, by się nie roześmiać, bo Chloe spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją, że chociaż ja stanę po jej stronie.

Znałem Nucki na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to mogło nie do końca ją rozśmieszyć, skoro w grę wchodził jej ukochany kuzyn. Nie wiedziałem tylko dlaczego Chloe aż tak się tym przejęła. Przecież były tylko koleżankami

-Nucki powiedziała, że jestem nienormalna. - Panna Thornton zabrała wreszcie głos w swojej własnej, oryginalnej historii. - Wzięła berbecia i poszła sobie. Nie zdążyłam jej dogonić.

-Bo na drodze stanął jej ochroniarz. - Kelly dokończyła tam, gdzie blondynka urwała. - To była akcja jak z filmu. Nasza mała, kochana Chloe znokautowała ochroniarza.

Tym razem już oboje ryknęliśmy śmiechem. Ja z wyobrażenia, które miałem w głowie, bo Kelly w końcu widziała to na żywo.

-Musiałam się wytłumaczyć, a ten pajac zaczął gadać jakieś głupoty, jakieś „proszę się uspokoić, proszę pójść ze mną", ehh, pierdolenie ludzi bez empatii.

Nasza elfia koleżanka założyła ręce na piersi i westchnęła żałośnie.

-Co się stało z ochroniarzem? - Zapytałem, ocierając spod oka niewidzialną łezkę.

Chloe nie była zbyt duża, nie wyglądała też na silną, ale czasem zastanawiałem się, czy nie zeszła z tej samej taśmy, co Terminator. Zwłaszcza, kiedy szło o dokuczanie pomponiarom, lub sprawy, na których jej mocno zależało.

Tylko dlaczego w tej sytuacji...?

-Już się pewnie obudził. Ja... No nie chciałam. On się przewrócił. - Chloe jęknęła. - Mógł zrozumieć powagę sytuacji i nie wpierniczać mi się w sprawy sercowe.

Sytuacja nagle wyhamowała.

Kelly przeniosła na mnie uważny wzrok, jakby tylko na to czekała. Z prędkością błyskawicy wyjęła telefon i zrobiła zdjęcie mojej miny.

Jak to sprawy sercowe?

-Chodziło ci chyba o sprawy serowe, bo się przesłyszałem? - Wymamrotałem niewyraźnie.

Chloe klepnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

-Przepraszam cię, Allen, musisz mi zaufać w tej sytuacji. - Powiedziała, poważniejąc.

-Oho – Kelly zamruczała pod nosem – No to nagrywanko.

-Wyłącz, to głupia jędzo. - Warknąłem do Kelly, czując, jak wzbiera we mnie złość.

To przecież od Chloe Nucki wiedziała o moim skoku w bok.

-To nie jest tak, jak pomyślałeś. - Chloe uniosła pojednawczo dłonie w górę. - Nigdy nie wystąpiłabym przeciwko tobie.

Nie miałem prawa być zły, ale byłem. Nagle poczułem się dotknięty do żywego, a cudowny nastrój, który miałem przez kilka dni od pojednania z Jakiem gdzies prysł.

-To ty jej wygadałaś. - Tylko na tyle się zdobyłem.

Kelly nadal nagrywała. Gdyby miała popcorn, na pewno by go teraz pogryzała wesoło.

-Przypadkiem, przysięgam. - Chloe położyła sobie dłoń na sercu. - Nie zrobiłabym ci tego.

-To o co tutaj chodzi?

Zaraz mnie kurwa krew zaleje.

Mogłem się domyślić. Mogłem się domyślić, że Chloe nie zachowywała się w ten sposób wobec innych, co wobec Nucki.

Ale tego to się nie spodziewali nawet najstarsi górale w wiosce.

-To może ja wyjaśnię. - Kelly wtrąciła się, odkładając telefo do kieszeni.

Chloe zaczęła się motać i jąkać, jak nigdy w życiu. Sama mi raczej wiele nie powie.

-To fatalna miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Łasica podjęła, rozkładając ręce na boki. - Nucki jest hetero, Chloe właśnie chyba odkryła, że nie jest.

-Oj zamknij się. - Blondynka przewróciła oczami, unikając mojego wzroku.

-No i muszę wam coś obojgu wyznać.

Spojrzeliśmy na Kelly. Żałowałem, że nie mogę zapiąć pasów, bo wiedziałem, że to, co powie, może wydupić mnie do innego wymiaru.

-To ja podpuściłam Nucki. - Wyznała bez żalu. - Naprowadziłam ją na trop. Chloe tylko się wygadała, bo wiemy, że nie umie trzymać języka z zębami.

Nie wiedziałem, czy mam ochotę się popłakać, czy wpaść w szał.

-Po co? - Zapytałem tylko z rezygnacją i opadłem na ławeczkę na przystanku. - Przysięgam, Kelly, jesteś żmiją.

Złożyła niewinnie ręce za plecami i spojrzała na mnie, nie przejawiając ani trochę skruchy, że wbiła kołek w mój związek.

-Wszystko było wykalkulowane. - Oznajmiła dumnie. - Ty chciałeś być z Jakiem. Nucki stała na drodze, z kolei Chloe patrzyła na nią, jak Reksio na kawał szynki.

-Niepraw...

-Prawda. - Kelly nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć. - Jedyne, czego nie przewidziałam, to tego, że Jake rzuci cię dokładnie tego samego dnia. Na szczęście wszystko się dobrze skończyło. Możecie uznać, że jestem gejowsko-lesbijską matką chrzestną.

-Nie, jesteś pieprznięta. - Syknąłem, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. - Nie możesz...

-Wpierniczać się w sprawy innych ludzi? - Przerwała mi. - No pewnie nie. Ale to zrobiłam. Kiedyś mi za to podziękujecie, wszyscy.

Chloe najwyraźniej nie wiedziała nawet, co powiedzieć. Dla mnie było chyba po prostu zbyt wcześnie, by zrozumieć, że ostatecznie, intencje Kelly były dobre, nawet, jeśli jej metody były tak samo parszywe, co zawsze.

Zawsze knuła i spiskowała. Szara eminencja wielkiego kręgu spierdolenia.

Autobus do centrum, na który czekaliśmy, podjechał na przystanek, więc wsiedliśmy do niego, zatrzymując się tuż obok jakiejś kobiety z dwójką dzieci, które na widok Chloe całe pojaśniały i zaczęły się do niej radośnie uśmiechać.

Chloe zerknęła na nie mało łaskawym okiem.

-Prezentów w tym roku nie będzie. - Poinformowała berbecie, ścierając im tym samym uśmiechy z twarzyczek.

Kelly zaśmiała się pod nosem, gdy kobieta ofuczała nas i oddaliła się z ryczącymi dziećmi na drugi koniec autobusu.

-Gdzie właściwie jedziemy? - Zapytałem wreszcie, czując się po prostu osłabiony.

-Jak to gdzie? - Kelly przewróciła oczami. - Do Nucki. Tylko ty wiesz, gdzie mieszka.

Zwątpiłem kompletnie, opadając wiotko na najbliższe, wolne siedzenie w autobusie. Nie minęło trzydzieści sekund, jak przyatakowała mnie jakaś starsza pani, fucząc coś o upadku obyczajów wśród młodzieży.

-W naszej kulturze młodsi ustępują miejsc starszym. - Poinformowała mnie.

-A gdzie pani jedzie? - Odpowiedziałem, siląc sięna uprzejmy ton. - Cmentarz nie w tę stronę.

Chloe i Kelly parsknęły zduszonym śmiechem, gdy wyłapałem cios torebką. Nie zabolało mnie to nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak informacje, w których posiadanie właśnie wszedłem.

*

Wliczając w naszą wielką podróż korki i przesiadkę do tramwaju w centrum, dojazd do osiedla szeregówek, na którym mieszkała Nucki, zajął nam około godziny. Matka zdążyła w tym czasie po prostu zmasakrować mnie telefonami, gdy tak dałem nogę z kuchni.

I dobrze, niech sama sobie myje te swoje gary.

Nikt jej nie kazał mnie tak rozpuszczać.

Przez resztę drogi, którą pokonaliśmy pieszo, Chloe gniotła w dłoniach jakiś papier, najwyraźniej z przemową przeprosinową i mamrotała pod nosem, zostając z tyłu za nami. Nie odzywałem się do Kelly. Część mnie chciała jej podziękować, a część usunąć ze znajomych. Najgorsze było to, że wcale się nie zdziwiłem, że odwaliła to, co odwaliła.

Nie do końca jeszcze pogodziłem się też z rozstaniem z Nucki, więc przyciąganie mnie tu na swatanie jej z moją bliższą kumpelą było zwyczajnym aktem sadyzmu, ale Kelly nigdy nieszczególnie przejmowała się takimi rzeczami. W końcu cel uświęca środki, a cierpienie jest nieuniknione.

Miała naprawdę ciekawą filozofię życia jak na piętnastolatkę.

-Po wszystkim ogarnę jakieś wino i lody i opłaczemy tego kosza, nie martw się, Chloe. - Wypaliła w końcu, jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli.

-Ale z ciebie zimna menda. - Stwierdziłem, patrząc na nią z przyganą. - To cię chyba nie powinno bawić.

-Nie bądź takim marudą, po prostu staram się zachować optymistyczne podejście. - Łasica burknęła obronnie.

-Zawsze wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. - Chloe pokazała jej środkowy palec. - Daleko jeszcze?

Otuliłem się szczelniej szalikiem. Było już ciemno i zaczynało piździć. Mój telefon wibrował w kieszeni, bo mamuśka najwyraźniej nie zrezygnowała z planów zabicia mnie falami dźwiękowymi, ale nie byłem w stanie skostniałą ręką sięgnąć po telefon i odebrać.

Gdy byliśmy już niemal u celu i oznajmiłem to moim towarzyszkom podróży, Chloe nagle zbladła i zawrócila. Kelly złapała ją z fraki i nie pozwoliła uciec.

-Zmieniłam zdanie, puszczaj. - Panna Thornton wydawała z siebie piski niegodne jej osoby. - Chodźmy stąd!

-Hej! Nie po to jechaliśmy tutaj ponad godzinę, żebyś teraz wycykorzyła, ty lamo! - Kelly potrząsnęła nią, łapiąc jej ramiona.

-Na mnie nie patrz, mogłem teraz grzać dupsko przed telewizorem, a zamiast tego prowadzę cię do mojej byłej dziewczyny, żebyś mogła wyznać jej miłość. - Wycelowałem w nią palcem. - Nie obrażaj mojego poświęcenia i weź się w garść.

Wspólnymi siłami w końcu dociągnęliśmy ją pod sam próg i Kelly nacisnęła dzwonek, po czym wystawiła mnie przed drzwi, samej chowając się tuż obok.

-Dlaczego ja? - Syknąłem zaskoczony.

-Bo naszej koleżance, Nucki jeszcze trzaśnie drzwiami w pysk.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować i stanęła w nich ostatnia osoba, którą chciałem teraz oglądać.

Peter Warrens.

-Allen. - Powitał mnie chłodno, wypełniając całą dostępną przestrzeń we framudze drzwi.

-Pan Warrens. - Wykrzywiłem twarz w czymś, co chyba chociaż przypominało uśmiech. - Miło pana widzieć.

Zaraz się, cholera zesram pod siebie.

-Chciałbym powiedzieć, że odwzajemniam to uczucie.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

-Mógłbym zobaczyć się z Nucki? - Wykrztusiłem.

-Ależ oczywiście. - Odpowiedział, wciąż bez śladu uśmiechu i odczepił jemiołę znad drzwi. - Zaraz ją zawołam.

Patrzyłem, jak gniecie jemiołę w dłoniach i wyrzuca ją gdzieś w bok, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. No cóż, nie ma co ukrywać, że u niedoszłego teścia byłem już spalony.

-Nic nie szkodzi, mam własną. - Dobiegł mnie histeryczny szept Chloe, zanim Kelly zatkała jej buzię ręką.

Peterowi Warrensowi najwyraźniej to umknęło, przytłumione dźwiękami meczu rugby, który najpewniej oglądał w salonie.

-Może wejdziesz do środka?

-Nie, dziękuję. To nie zajmie dużo czasu.

Kark już bolał mnie od zadzierania głowy w górę.

Ojciec Nucki skinął głową i zamknął drzwi, idąc na górę, by zawołać córkę.

Kelly wypchnęła Chloe przed drzwi, a ja z ulgą zająłem jej miejsce. Ta spojrzała na nas wzrokiem psa porzuconego na poboczu drogi, zaraz jednak drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i usłyszeliśmy zaskoczony głos Nucki.

-Co ty tu robisz w tę zimnicę? Chodź do środka!

Coś skręciło mi się w brzuchu, gdy usłyszałem jej głos, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Zbyt długo już byłem skupionym na sobie chamem. Musiałem pozwolić jej odejść.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi domu, odśnieżyliśmy trochę kamienną ławkę znajdującą się tuż przy furtce w ogrodzeniu domku i usiedliśmy obok siebie w ciszy.

-Daję wszystkie moje tazosy, że Nucki wywali ją z domu i zabroni się do siebie zbliżać. - Zagadnęła po kilku minutach oczekiwania.

-Biorę. - Odpowiedziałem. - Dorzucam do puli Vincenta, że wyjdzie najpóźniej za trzy minuty.

-Obstawiasz zakład swoim bratem? - Spojrzała na mnie z rozbawieniem w półmroku i chuchnęła w swoje dłonie.

-Kiedyś próbowałem wystawić go na e-Bayu. - Odpowiedziałem poważnie. - Rodzice dostali potem list z powiadomieniem o nielegalnych akcjach z IP komputera do pracy ojca.

Kelly zaczęła się śmiać.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie pod nosem, pamiętając, że to nie był tylko mój pomysł.

-Kiedyś było super. Tęsknię za tymi czasami. - Wyznała cicho. - Zanim Nate wyjechał.

Mój uśmiech gdzieś się rozpłynął i zasępiłem się. Kelly była „zakochana" w Nate'cie od piaskownicy. Diana zawsze mówiła, że to jej przejdzie, ale chyba nadal nie przeszło. Nate nigdy się też o tym nie dowiedział, bo posiadał perceptywność ślepca z woskiem w uszach.

-Powiedziałaś mu w końcu, co czujesz? - Zadanie tego pytania kosztowało mnie dużo samokontroli, by mój głos nie zadrżał.

O zdecydowanie zbyt wielu osobach w moim życiu nie byłem w stanie rozmawiać bez szczególnych, negatywnych emocji.

Silniejszy podmuch wiatru sprawił, że aż się zatrzęśliśmy. Kelly wzięła mnie za rękę.

Robiła to od dziecka. To też zawsze dodawało mi odwagi. Ona się nigdy niczego nie bała.

Serio, niczego. Kiedy grała w Symulator Slendermana, pierwszym, o co zapytała, było „którym mogę mu przyjebać? Co mam wcisnąć, żeby mu spuścić łomot?!".

Ja w tym samym momencie miałem pełne gacie, a potem koszmary przez kilka dni.

-On nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. - Odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Gdybym mu powiedziała, kto wie, jak by zareagował. Może tak samo, jak... No wiesz.

-Powiedział ci? - Odwróciłem wzrok z zakłopotaniem i zacząłem kontemplować ciągnącą się przede mną uliczkę.

-Niewiele. - Odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Sama domyśliłam się większości.

Wziąłem głębszy wdech, ale ostatecznie wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, nie mówiąc niczego. Kelly przytuliła się do mnie i było nam chociaż trochę cieplej.

-Minął już rok, a ja czasem dalej się zastanawiam, czy można byłoby tego uniknąć. - Wyrwało mi się trochę prawdy. - Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem.

-Okej. - Odpowiedziała z lekkim, smutnym uśmiechem. - Zdaje się, że przegrałeś brata w zakładzie.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Chloe nie było już od dziesięciu minut.

-W końcu się go pozbędę. - Udałem radość. - Nie masz pojęcia ile to bydlę żre.

Mój telefon zawibrował w mojej kieszeni, lecz tym razem dzwonek zarezerwowany specjalnie dla Jake'a wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia i odebrałem.

-Gdzie ty się szlajasz po nocach, Coulter? - Zaczął, bez żadnego powitania.

-Oho, znów jedziemy po nazwisku? - Odparłem zaczepnie.

-Oh, wybacz. Kochany Allenie, gwiazdko ty moja na niebie najjaśniejsza, racz mi powiedzieć, gdzie się rozbijasz, bo twoja matka dzwoniła do mnie z tym pytaniem.

Po takiej dawce ironii od razu poczułem się odświeżony.

-Oddzwonię do niej. - Odsunąłem od swojego telefonu Kelly, która usiłowała podsłuchiwać. - Wybacz, jeśli ci przeszkodziła w byciu gburem. Jestem pod domem Nucki.

Nie zdążyłem pomyśleć, jak to mogło zabrzmieć.

Jake parsknął w słuchawkę.

-Trzy dni minęły, a ty już wracasz do byłej? - Zaśmiał się. - Nie, żebym ci się dziwił.

-Racja, nie wyglądasz w sukience tak dobrze, jak ona. - Odparowałem.

-Ale z tego co wiem, lepiej się bzykasz. - Kelly dodała do słuchawki, nim zdążyłem ją powstrzymać. - No co, Allen tak mówił.

Czy tego chciałem, czy nie, spaliłem lekkiego buraka. Wcale zresztą nic takiego jej nie mówiłem.

Drzwi domu Nucki otworzyły się i Chloe wyszła na zewnątrz, gadając jeszcze przez próg z moją byłą dziewczyną.

Dziwnie czułem się z tą sytuacją.

-Muszę kończyć. - Westchnąłem w słuchawkę. - Zadzwoń do mnie później, co?

-Okej. - Usłyszałem jeszcze jego rozbawiony głos, nim się rozłączył.

Niech on będzie błogosławiony za ten absolutny luz w gumce od majtek i pewność siebie, która nie pozwalała mu na nawet zalążek zazdrości.

Chyba zakochałem się w nim na nowo.

-No i jak? - Zapytaliśmy jednocześnie, gdy Chloe zbliżyła się do ławeczki.

-No... - Odparła w nad wyraz dobrych moralach. - Skończyło się na tym, że tylko ją przeprosiłam i nic jej nie powiedziałam.

Wbiłem w nią wzrok, którym sprowadzałem hańbę na nią i jej przodków do trzech pokoleń wstecz. Także na jej psa i ewentualne przyszłe dzieci.

-Chloe, ty durna fajo... - Kelly westchnęła ciężko i podniosła się z ławeczki. - Nie sądziłam, że zadaję się z takim cykorem. Żałosne. Odrażające. Godne poż...

-Dobra, dobra. - Chloe zbyła ją machnięciem ręki. - Przecież i tak wszyscy wiemy, że dostanę kosza.

Nie chciałem jej tego mówić, ale uważałem dokładnie tak samo.

-Wracajmy. - Powiedziałem zamiast tego. - Bo nas wszystkich ukatrupią starzy.

-Mój ojciec już dawno dał sobie spokój. - Chloe i na to machnęła ręką. - Ale chyba kogoś poznał, bo ostatnio zaczął podejrzanie o siebie dbać. Nawet poszedł do fryzjera.

-Ooo, czyżby szykowała ci się macocha? - Kelly podchwyciła.

-Mam nadzieję, że umie gotować i prać, bo ja już mam tego kurwa dość. - Blondynka wyjęła z plecaka paczkę papierosów i wetknęła sobie jednego do ust.

Spod zimowej kurtki nadal wyzierały jej pasiaste, czerwono-zielone rajstopy i wykończony puchem kubraczek elfa.

Elf świąteczny pełen gracji, kopcący jak stary pociąg. Ciekawy widok.

Nie włączałem się do rozmowy, pogrążony w myślach o moim najlepszym przyjacielu. Postanowiłem sobie, że nigdy nie powiem Kelly, że to Nate pocałował mnie wtedy pod tą jemiołą, nie ja jego.

To przecież i tak było bez znaczenia, skoro ta historia kończy się na jego wyjeździe za granicę, gdzie zamieszkał z ojcem.

To zresztą i tak była pomyłka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcale nie zapomniałam wstawić rozdziału, skądże!


	13. Palenie i Dlaczego Jake był dla mnie mendą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przejściowy z powodu braków w wenie.   
> Odkrywamy nieco backstory Jake'a, oraz mały foreshadowing na kolejne rozdziały.

Vincentowi już tym razem bez trudu przyszło pogodzić się, że jego młodszy brat gra w przeciwnej drużynie. Gorzej było ze zrozumieniem, co takiego widziałem w Jake’u, bo mój starszy brat zapamiętał go jako tego kolesia, przez którego nie chciałem chodzić do szkoły i był przekonany, że mój chłopak (w końcu mogę to powiedzieć!) rzucił na mnie jakieś voodoo albo zrobił mi jakieś pranie mózgu.

Dobra, trochę tak było, bo to wszystko, co się stało ryło mi banię jak dobry wykład Ojca Rydzyka, ale nie w tym sensie, co Vincent myślał.

Urokowi Rossitera Juniora nie każdy jednak potrafił się oprzeć. Pomimo wstępnych niechęci, Vincent zaakceptował go jako członka rodziny i żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie.

A potem drugie z bliźniaków przeszło na ciemną stronę mocy.

*

Święta minęły szybko – i dzięki kurwa bogu, bo nie mogłem już dłużej znieść babci – i udało mi się wyrwać od rodzinki, żeby zobaczyć się Jakiem i Chloe, która dalej nie była w stanie zebrać się w garść i przyjąć na klatę konsekwencji swoich nieopanowanych emocji. Pozostali byli albo poza miastem, albo spędzali czas z rodziną, więc na zimowy spacer pozostała nasza trójka.

Żadne z nich nie tryskało wybornym humorem, kiedy już dołączyłem do nich w umówionym miejscu niedaleko centrum handlowego, a ja z kolei nie mogłem powstrzymać banana na widok Jake’a.

Nie oceniajcie mnie, tak chyba powinny wyglądać pierwsze tygodnie chodzenia z kimś, kto ci się bardzo podoba.

-Widzę, że towarzystwo w szampanskim nastroju. - Zagadnąłem, podchodząc do nich i unosząc dłon na powitanie. - Spokojnie, promyczki, bo jeszcze mnie zarazicie swoim entuzjazmem.

-Oho – Chloe wyjęła z ust papierosa i zerknęła na mnie podejrzliwie – ktoś tu przeżył starcie z babcią.

-Nawet mi nie przypominaj. - Zatrzymałem się obok Jake’a i trąciłem go łokciem. - Vincent nie omieszkał opowiedzieć całej rodzinie o mojej „dziewczynie” przy stole wigilijnym.

-Nie mogę się doczekać. - Jake uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc brew z ironią.

-No, wspominał, że charakterniczka z niej, chodzi w glanach, robi się na punka i pali jak smok.

Chloe parsknęła śmiechem.

-No tak. Cały Vincent. I co na to babcia?

Skrzywiłem się mimowolnie. Babcia Eleanor to najgorszy człowiek, jaki chodził po tej ziemi.

-Że „niczego lepszego się po Allenie nie spodziewała”. - Rozłożyłem ręce bezradnie.

-O kurczę. - Chloe parsknęła. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale twoja babcia to straszna sucz.

-No, całe szczęście że chociaż dziewczynę ma fajną. - Jake skomentował z rozbawieniem, kładąc mi rękę na głowie i krótko mnie pogłaskał.

-Ugh, uspokójcie się, gołąbeczki, bo zaraz puszczę pawia. - Chloe założyła ręce na piersi, odwracając od nas twarz z udawaną odrazą. - Gdzie idziemy? Załatwiłeś palenie, Jake?

Zerknąłem na niego, również zaciekawiony. Nic mi nie mówili, że będzie jakieś palenie.

-”Czy złatwiłeś palenie, Jake?” - Ten powtórzył po niej z dezaprobatą. - Głupie pytania zadajesz, Thornton.

Blondynka sparodiowała go, wykrzywiając twarz w zabawny sposób i wstała z donicy z ulicznymi kwiatami, ruszając przodem.

-Za mną, kompania. Parking jest pusty.

-Jak to się stało, że Alexa z tobą nie ma? - Zagadnąłem, idąc za nią, gdziekolwiek nas prowadziła.

-Pojechał na narty z ojcem. - Chloe odpowiedziała, rozglądając się za dobrym miejscem do schowania się przed ewentualną ochroną. - Wraca dopiero za trzy dni. Sylwester będzie u niego, piszecie się?

Wymieniliśmy z Jakiem spojrzenia. Aż się głupio uśmiechnąłem. Chloe założyla, że będziemy spędzać Nowy Rok razem. Jakby to było takie oczywiste.

Nie mam pojęcia, z czego się cieszę.

-Pewnie tak. - Jake odpowiedział, kiedy ja zapomniałem jak się mówi. - Kto jeszcze będzie?

Parking przy centrum handlowym był częściowo pod ziemią z powodu nierówności terenu, tuż pod sklepami podpartymi grubymi, betonowymi filarami.

Czasami spali tu bezdomni, czasami zbierały się tu wieczorami grupki dresiarzy słuchając muzyki z gównianych głośniczków i pytając ludzi uprzejmie, czy nie mają jakiegoś problemu.

Chloe zajęła miejsce w jednej z właśnie takich miejscówek bezpiecznie skrytych za betonowym filarem i przysiadła na kamiennym murku oddzielającym dróżkę dla pieszych od miejsc parkingowych.

-Kelly ma przyprowadzić jakiegoś znajomego. - Odpowiedziała, wyciągając do Jake’a rękę znacząco, a ten podał jej swój plecak. - Może pojawi się i Śmieszek, pani przewodnicząca z chłopakiem i jej brat chyba też. Sprobuję jeszcze zaprosić Nucki, ale nie wiem, czy to dobry…

Przestałem słuchać.

No jak to?

Dlaczego ostatnio dowiadywałem się ważnych rzeczy od osób trzecich, choć powinienem o nich wiedzieć z pierwszej ręki?

-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. - Przerwałem jej. - Jak to z chłopakiem?

Jake zerknął na mnie, zdziwiony zapewne, że w ogóle pytam. No dobra, może jego nie obchodziło z kim chodziła Diana, ale jakim cudem ja tego nie wiedziałem?

-Nie pytaj mnie, ja też nie wiem, kto to. - Chloe od razu uniosła dłonie w górę, jakby chciała mnie uspokoić tym gestem. - Kelly tylko coś tam wspominała, ale Diana podobno nawet jej nic nie powiedziała. Więc czekamy na wielkie rewelacje.

-Ty też jej nic nie powiedziałeś, więc nie rób takiej miny. - Dodała, kiedy moja mina musiała przypominać wyraz pyszczka zbitego psa. - Ona przynajmniej planuje ci powiedzieć.

Nie dyskutowałem już dalej na ten temat. Faktycznie mi się należało. Jake poklepał mnie pocieszająco po plecach, a Chloe zabrała się za skręcanie.

-Wiesz, Diana pewnie przyprowadzi jakąś szychę, nie wiem, samego prezydenta. - Mruknąłem tylko niepocieszony. - A ja… No cóż.

-Dzięki. - Jake odparł niewzruszony.

-Nie ma za co. - Odparłem, przytulając się do niego z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem.

-Tylko weź pod uwagę, że Diana jest świetnie ułożoną przewodniczącą szkoły, a ty… No cóż. - Oddał, zanim zdążyłem przygotować się mentalnie.

-Widziały gały, co brały.

Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na mnie w dół. W jego oczach znów gościł ten przyjemny, ciepły wyraz. Kiedy tak na mnie patrzył, czułem, że całe to szambo doprowadziło mnie w dobre miejsce.

-Pewnie, nie przejmujcie się mną. - Chloe przerwała na ten moment zadumy, zapalając skręta, którego skonczyła rolować, gdy byliśmy zajęci sobą. - Kocyk wam rozłożyć? Żel do masażu i napoje odświeżające dostarczyć?

-Może, gdybyś miała więcej jaj, to teraz siedzialaby u z nami moja była, a ta sytuacja byłaby o połowę jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. - Odparłem, wkładając ręce w tylne kieszenie spodni Jake’a, żeby mi paluszki nie zmarzły. Tym samym mogłem się do niego przytulić.

-Nie, raczej nie. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się krzywo, uciekając wzrokiem.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, a ja czułem, ze chyba nie powinienem pytać. Mina Chloe wyraźnie zrzedła, gdy wywołałem Nucki w konwersacji.

-Dość pierdolenia, palenie czeka. - Potwierdziła moje myśli swoim już normalnym, hardym tonem głosu. - Nie będziemy tu dramatyzować.

*

Chloe opuściła nas dwie godziny później, by gonić za jakimiś swoimi „ważnymi sprawami” a Jake i ja wybraliśmy się w drogę powrotną do niego do domu, by jakoś spożytkować resztę tego dnia. Spotkalismy nawet jakiegos menela, który obiecał nam zaśpiewać „Cicha Noc” w zamian za fajkę. Wysłuchaliśmy koncertu, a Jake wynagrodził go papierosem.

Dobry uczynek na dzien został spełniony, choć moje uszy kiepsko to zniosły. Słyszeliście kiedyś głos menela? Każdy słyszał. Te cudowne stworzenia, dzięki latom ciężkich ćwiczeń w trudnych warunkach i piciu tajemniczych eliksirów na bazie wysokoprocentowych alkoholi i denaturatu, osiągają tony głosu nieosiągalne dla zwykłych śmiertelników.

Ten koncert, choć kameralny i w minusowej temperaturze, był naprawdę niezpomnianym przeżyciem.

Będzie mi się to śniło po nocach jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, razem z krwawieniem z uszu.

Widziałem, że Jake nie jest w swoim normalnym humorze, lecz tak samo jak zwykle, nie pokazywał tego i nie rozpoczynał tematu, pozostając zamkniętym, jak zawsze.

Czasami naprawdę ciężko było się do niego dobić, bo nie mówił o tym, co go gryzło, jeśli nie miało to nic bezpośrednio wspólnego ze mną.

Większość drogi powrotnej rozmawialiśmy na zwyczajne tematy i było całkiem zwyczajnie, choć tak samo jak on czytał mi w myślach, ja czytałem jego nastroje, których inni nie dostrzegali.

Niedaleko bloku, w którym mieszkał z matką, wziąłem go za rękę, a on nie zaprotestował, czyli coś było ewidentnie na rzeczy.

Mieszkanie, które dzielił z mamą było w porównaniu z moim domem naprawdę małe. Dwie sypialnie, kuchnia, nieduży pokój dzienny i łazienka. Nie do końca rozumiałem, dlaczego zarabiająca niezłe pieniądze prawniczka chciałaby mieszkać w takim miejscu, ale czułem, że to nie była moja sprawa i nie powinienem o to pytać.

Pani Rossiter nie było zresztą w domu. Wiedziałem tylko tyle, że pracowała na jakieś porąbane godziny i praktycznie nie bywała w domu.

-Zrobisz mi herbatkę? - Poprosiłem, wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku przy drzwiach, a Jake bez słowa skierował się do kuchni, co oznaczało „tak”.

Poszedłem za nim, zastanawiając się, jak powinienem zapytać go, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Jego skryta natura raczej nie pomagała mi w tym przedsięwzięciu.

Cały czas czułem, że nie powinienem wtryniać w nosa w jego sprawy.

-Nic mi nie jest. - Odpowiedział na moje niezadane pytanie. - Nie patrz tak na mnie.

Zorientowałem się, że wodzę za nim wzrokiem bez przerwy, prawdopodobnie wprowadzając go tym w dyskomfort.

-Coś się stało? - Zapytałem zachęcony tym, że w ogóle podjął temat.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, nalewając wody z czajnika do kubków. Stał do mnie tyłem, więc nie idzialem wyrazu jego twarzy.

-Problemy rodzinne. - Skwitował oszczędnie, biorąc kubki i przechodząc z kuchni do swojego pokoju.

Podążyłem za nim.

-Chcesz o tym rozmawiać?

-A jest o czym?

Przystanąłem w drzwiach, marszcząc brwi.

-Nie wiem. - Mruknąłem powoli, obserwując go. - Nie chce wyjść na wścibskiego, chociaż…

Dlaczego moja cała elokwencja znika, kiedy muszę powiedzieć coś ważnego?

-Chciałbym coś więcej o tobie wiedzieć. - Przyznałem w końcu. - Bo teraz masz zły humor, a ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Ani jak ci pomóc.

Miałem nadzieję, że to nie zabrzmi jak w brazylijskiej telenoweli. Albo w anime.

Odwrócił się, patrząc na mnie, jakby zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się ostatecznie i podszedł do okna, uchylając je lekko, by przy nim zapalić.

-Chcesz coś więcej o mnie wiedzieć. - Potwórzył sarkastycznie.

Skinąłem głową, bo co mi powostało.

-No cóż, od czego by tu zacząć… - Udał, że się zastanawia, z tą swoją kpiącą manierą. - Pochodzę z dysfunkcyjnej rodziny, myślałem, że już to zawuażyłeś. Moja matka zapracowuje się na śmierć, żeby spłacić długi, z którymi zostawił ją ojciec, a mój zasrany starszy brat robi jej guilt trip co dwa tygodnie, bo biedaczek jeszcze nie pogodził się, że musiał część dzieciństwa spędzić bez ojca i potrzebuje kozła ofiarnego, który mógłby być temu winny.

Jak zwykle, odpowiedzi Jake’a były dobitne, treściwe i bezlitośnie szczere.

No cóż, za to go tak uwielbiałem.

Dalej stałem w drzwiach, nieco zaskoczony tymi informacjami.

-Wybacz, byłem tak oszołomiony twoim urokiem osobistym, że nie zwróciłem uwagi na całą resztę. - Postanowiłem się wytłumaczyć, nie do końca myśląc, jak to zabrzmiało.

A zabrzmiało jak głupi żart, choć mówiłem całkiem szczerze. Oczywiście, że były znaki ostrzegawcze, że do czynienia mam z ciężkim przypadkiem, ale czy zwróciłem na nie uwagę?

A próbowaliście kiedyś zwracać uwagę na ostrzeżenia, gdy ktoś wam trzyma rękę w spodniach?

Uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.

-Ciężko się mówi o sobie, kiedy nie ma się czym chwalić. - Podsumował wzruszeniem ramion. - Nie miałem na celu, żebyś się poczuł odsunięty.

Westchnąłem. Aż serce zabiło mi szybciej.

-Nie poczułem. - Zapewniłem, pokonując dzielący nas dystans i zbliżyłem się do niego, opierając policzek na jego piersi. - Mam w końcu twoją duszę, reszta to kwestia czasu.

Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Objął mnie wolnym ramieniem.

-Po prostu czasem mnie to naprawdę wkurwia. - Mruknął po chwili ciszy. - Że mój brat trzyma stronę ojca. Jakiś Syndrom Sztokholmski.

Słuchałem go wiedząc, że czegokolwiek dowiem się o jego rodzinie, nie zmieni sposobu, w jaki na niego patrzę.

Dla mojej babci rodzina, majątek, pochodzenie, nazwisko – to było wszystko, co się liczyło. Jeden, jedyny wyjątek zrobiła dla mojego ojca, lecz i tak nigdy nie zaakceptowała go jako „jednego z nas”. Zawsze patrzyła na niego przez pryzmat jego nazwiska, które musiał zmienić, by móc ożenić się z moją matką i skromnego pochodzenia.

Musiałem wyssać tę tendencję do srania na zasady babci Eleanor z mlekiem matki, podobnie jak Vincent, bo nie zamierzałem szukać sobie nikogo z podobnym statusem społecznym, jaki sam miałem.

-Cóż… Może liczy, że jeśli będzie trzymał jego stronę, to odzyska ojca. - Skomentowałem. - Nie wie, ze to tak nie działa.

-Bo nie działa. - Jake burknął, wyraźnie zły na swojego genodawcę. - Hazard jest jak uzależnienie od każdej innej rzeczy. Zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu, przed wszystkim. Nawet przed najbliższymi.

-Jest uzależniony od hazardu?

Jake westchnął, jakby szykował się do opowiedzenia czegoś, na co naprawdę nie miał ochoty. Nie naciskałem wiedząc, że mówi o tym dla mnie, nie dlatego, że potrzebował się wygadać.

-Kiedyś, zanim wszystko poszło w chuj, mieliśmy dom z dużym ogrodem, psa - Budynia, dwa koty… Kurwa nawet trampolinę. - Zaczął, zapalając kolejnego papierosa. - Budyń był Mastifem Tybetańskim, to droga rasa. Najpierw rodzice się kłócili. Potem zniknął Budyń. Miałem dziewięć lat, więc powiedzieli mi, że zerwał się ze smyczy i uciekł i może wróci.

Skrzywiłem się, wiedząc, dokąd to zmierza.

-Przegrał mojego psa. Potem zaczęły znikać inne rzeczy, pieniądze się gdzieś rozpuszczały, rozwód wisiał w powietrzu. - Jake kontynuował, patrząc w okno z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. - W końcu przegrał w pokera… Nasz dom. I pół biedy, gdyby na tym się skończyło. Potem było sporo szarpaniny w sądach i okazało się, że długów było znacznie więcej. Potem już nie śledziłem. Ostatecznie skończyło się tak, że mój stary zniknął, a długi przeszły na współmałżonkę. Dlatego wszystko wygląda tak, jak wygląda.

Gdy skończył mówić, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy.

Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Moje zdolności wysławiania się zostały całkowicie zgniecione przez ogrom rzeczy, które pomyślałem w tamtej chwili.

-To dlatego zacząłeś rozrabiać w szkole? - Tylko na tyle się zdobyłem.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

-Pewnie tak. Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób w tamtym czasie. - Odpowiedział. - Byłem po prostu wkurwiony. Że ojciec zniknął, że musieliśmy przeprowadzić się do małego mieszkania, że mój brat obwiniał o wszystko matkę i co chwila była w domu jakaś nowa jazda.

Zaciągnął się, zerkając na mnie w dół.

-Pomyślałem sobie po prostu - „Mam to dupie. Po co mam być w porządku, jeśli nikt nie jest?”.

-Coś czuję, że wcale nie pomogłem… - Mruknąłem, czując teraz podwójny wstyd za to, co kiedyś zrobiłem Jake’owi. - Teraz mi potrójnie głupio.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-To wszystko już było. - Odparł obojętnie, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce na parapecie. - Z perspektywy czasu zawsze wydaje się, że wszystko można było zrobić o wiele lepiej. Ale tak to już w życiu bywa.

Odsunąłem się od niego na wyciągnięcie ramion, by się mu przyjrzeć i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Myślałem tak wiele rzeczy, których nie umiałem ująć w słowa. Cieszyłem się, że wpuścił mnie bardziej do swojego świata. Zwłaszcza, że okazało się, że ów świat nie był niczym wesołym.

-Dzięki. - Mruknąłem.

-Za co? - Parsknął, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Za sesję gorzkich żali mej młodości?

Skinąłem głową.

-Teraz przynajmniej cię lepiej rozumiem. - Odparłem, ponownie się do niego przytulając. - I to, że mnie tak gnębiłeś parę lat temu.

Jake odkaszlnął i jakby się lekko… Zmieszał? Uniosłem na niego wzrok badawczo.

-To nie było dlatego. - Przyznał, przybierając na twarz rozbawiony uśmieszek. - Zacząłem cię męczyć na długo po tym wszystkim. Nie chodziło o wyżywanie się.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. No cóż, wizja Jake’a będącego dla mnie mendą z powodu problemów osobistych była nieco przyjemniejsza, niż z powodu że po prostu wyglądałem jak idealny materiał do bicia.

-No to co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? - Warknąłem, teraz już zirytowany.

Znów się zaśmiał pod nosem.

-No mów! - Naciskałem, przybierając obruszony wyraz twarzy.

-I tak mi nie uwierzysz. - Odparł, patrząc wymownie w sufit.

-Mów!

-Wypij herbatkę.

-Jake!

-Tak mi mama dała na pierwsze. - Zamknął okno i spuścił rolety, odchodząc od okna i zostawiając mnie tam.

-Nie cierpię cię. - Założyłem ręce na piersi. - Nie możesz tak mówić rzeczy do połowy i nie kończyć, to się nazywa teasing.

Westchnął poddańczo, nie przestając się uśmiechać i przysiadł na łóżku, zerkając na mnie czarnymi ślepiami.

-Byłeś moim biseksualnym przebudzeniem. - Powiedział w końcu, opadając wygodnie na poduszki i założył ręce pod głowę.

-Cooo?

Nie, serio. Cooo?

Nie tak to zapamiętałem. Zupełnie inaczej. Jake wycinał mi wredne kawały i robił ze mnie głupka przy całej klasie. Miał do tego nawet większy talent, niż ja sam.

I to całkiem za darmo. Nigdy nic złego mu nie zrobiłem, on się na mnie po prostu uwziął!

-Kłamiesz. - Wymamrotałem tylko.

-Nie kłamię. - Parsknął. - Nie pamiętasz, jak próbowałem do ciebie podejść? Uciekłeś ode mnie z płaczem, bo bałeś się, że chcę ci coś zrobić. Złamałeś mi serduszko, wiesz?

Uniosłem brwi tak wysoko, że mi ledwie czoła starczyło.

-Oczywiście, że uciekłem, byłeś postrachem całej szkoły, nawet starszaków. - Burknąłem obronnie. - Każdy normalny by spieprzał.

-No, pech chciał, że nie miałem pojęcia o co chodziło. - Jake’a najwyraźniej bawił cały ten temat. - Więc jako strategię radzenia sobie z tym wybrałem…

-Agresję. - Dokończyłem za niego, marszcząc brwi.

-Nie płacz, wynagrodzę ci to. Jakoś. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie rozbrajająco. - Miałem czternaście lat, w tym wieku ludzie mają głupie pomysły. Na przykład zgłaszają nie tę osobę co trzeba.

Prychnąłem. To był cios poniżej pasa.

-Nie zrobiłeś tego. - Syknąłem, podchodząc do łóżka i przysiadłem nad Jakiem, żeby uzyskać dominację. - To była chamska zagrywka.

-Z tego jestem znany. - Odparł niewzruszony. - Z doskonałego gustu i chamskich zagrywek.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak z rozmowy o jego dysfunkcyjnej rodziny dotarliśmy do faktu, że byłem jego gimnazjalnym crushem.

Nie było na co narzekać.

Było dobrze.

-Doskonałym gustem, mówisz. - Mruknąłem, nachylając się nad nim.

-A co? Czegoś ci brakuje, poza kilkoma klepkami? - Odparł gładko.

Uśmiechnąłem się słodko, sięgając ustami jego ust. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, kładąc mi rękę na tyłku. Bez przerwy to robił.

-Mam pewne braki. - Szepnąłem sugestywnie, uśmiechając się nadal. - Ale tak się składa, że możesz mi z tym pomóc.

Widziałem, jak krótko błysnęło mu w oczach.

Podobało mi się to o tyle, że błysk ten pojawiał się jakby częściej ostatnio.

-Wiesz, że uwielbiam pomagać. - Odparł z rozbawieniem. - Prawdziwy ze mnie Samarytanin.

Inne sprawy musiały przez chwilę poczekać. Chciałem nacieszyć się tą sielanką, bo przeczuwałem, że nie potrwa za długo.

Bo przecież dlaczego wszystko miałoby tak po prostu zostać na dobrej drodze?

Czyż nie byłem w końcu Allenem Coulterem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informuję uprzejmie, że z powodu wypuszczenia Remake'a Final Fantasy 7, biorę wolne na maniaczenie i kolejny rozdział pojawi się z opóźnieniami.   
> Ekskjuzmi.   
> I pozdrawiam czytających! <3


End file.
